


Lullaby of Woe

by EmiliaVBlake



Series: Stories Untold [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Back to enemies?, Enemies to Lovers, Epilogue still happens, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, Porn With Plot, Redemption, Romance, Slight deviance from epilogue, Slow Burn, Smut, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 60,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiliaVBlake/pseuds/EmiliaVBlake
Summary: It's "eighth" year, can Hermione put aside her prejudices to learn to look beyond the pit of snakes? Can Draco put aside his fear to understand that a pride of lions won't always take what they want? Will explore more than just that year though.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Stories Untold [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733515
Comments: 13
Kudos: 53





	1. Slithering Snakes

**June 1998:**

Snakes, they say, will always bite whatever threatens them. And that was the reality for many wizarding purebloods. They'd been bitten so much that they quickly learned to bite people who came close.

But, what wasn't fair was the stigma attached to their ruthless need to protect themselves. The five Slytherins...the five purebloods that stood outside the trial knew they were being tried for the sins of their parents. And they would protect themselves from the wave of hatred. They would prevail.

No one cared that the Malfoy boy was trying to keep his mother safe, no one cared that the Nott and Zabini boys double crossed their own families for the Order, no one understood why the Black girl had reclaimed the name Lestrange, or why the Parkinson girl hadn't learned to hold her tongue.

But, they knew. Even as the four eighteen-year-olds stood trial, they knew they'd been children thrust into the Darkness.

River Lestrange-Black stood before the council, giving the older wizards the slight discomfort of feeling that they were staring at the reincarnation of Bellatrix Lestrange. But, the Order members had known River since she was a child, being raised by Newt Scammander. They knew her as their double agent. They knew her as part of their resistance. And in turn listened as she fought for the four teenagers, considered adults, to the group of angry wizards and witches.

It had been easy for her to get the dismissal for them all except her cousin. Draco was guilty of a lot. The blond man took his seat, his hair shorn and his eyes hard like steel. But, like any trained Pureblood noble River and his friends noticed the slight tremor in his long, artistic hands.

Together the four of them stood in the shadows, like snakes ready to strike, as they watched the Wizengamot throw accusations and angry words at him. Their treatment of him more venomous than they expected.

Draco didn't defend himself. He answered questions in a deep monotone, not feeling anything. He hadn't felt anything in years, that didn’t equate to fear, not since he'd become the Dark Lord's puppet. He didn't move to fight what was coming. He'd done exactly what they said, and he wouldn't bow his pride now. He hadn't bent when he'd been tortured, he hadn't begged when his mother had been threatened, he didn't cower when he'd readied for murder. He wasn't going to beg them to free him. He'd face his punishment, not like his coward father.

And then she'd come from the shadows. His eyes took her in. How long had she been there?

"May Harry and I speak?" Hermione called, loudly.

She stood tall, full of pride. Her hair was long and wild. She reminded him of all the paintings he'd done of Hekate, goddess of magic. And a flicker of emotion finally sparked in him. He watched her in amusement. How hadn’t he realized he'd been drawing her for years?

"Don't defend me," Draco called, finally speaking.

Hermione's eyes flashed, "Why? Because I'm a mudblood?"

He smirked; happy she hadn't lost her fire. "Mudbloods are worth a lot more than me and my lot these days, aren't they?"

She turned, ignoring him, and looked at Shacklebolt. Her voice was demanding, used to being listened to, as she spoke, "Harry and I would like to speak for Draco Malfoy."

"Haven't you defended Death Eaters enough, Miss Granger?" a council member called.

"Well, when you're on the frontlines, Caulfield, and see how hard it is for children to make decisions that could kill them, then you can tell me who I can speak for," she snapped, silencing the council.

"Go ahead, Miss Granger," Kingsley called.

"Harry couldn't be here today. He has his auror exam," she explained, suddenly looking a little flustered, as she pulled a letter from her bag.

She cleared her throat as she read it.

"No one, but me, Severus and Albus know the truth of what happened on the astronomy tower. But, I know Draco Malfoy had no choice in anything he did. No one could have seen Draco that night and thought him anything, but Voldemort's pawn. Time in prison would be filled with injustice. He, like us, was just a child. And to punish a child for doing their best to survive is the cruelest motion of all. I write this as the man who had grown up with a great dislike of Mr. Malfoy. Draco Malfoy is not a Dark Wizard, he is the product of his bigoted upbringing. And should not be treated as a Death Eater. Harry James Potter."

Draco looked at his hands, trying to keep the shame from his expression, as he flexed his fingers.

"We have heard Harry Potter's sentiment," Shacklebolt called, "And what do you have to say in his defense, Miss Granger?"

Hermione handed the letter to the witch keeping record and turned to look at Malfoy. Malfoy kept his head turned away, holding his breath as she spoke.

"Draco Malfoy doesn't deserve to become another lost soul," Hermione started slowly, "No one who saw his pain could think he wanted to do any of those things. No one, but me saw his expression as he tried to lie and keep his aunt from killing me, Harry and Ron. No one could see how he tried to protect his family, but also keep himself together, and not believe that he was being used. He was a child. We were all children. And he didn't kill anyone. Not one person. If he's meant to be imprisoned then you should imprison me. I broke many wizard laws during the war. I killed. All Draco Malfoy is guilty of is trying to protect his family during a war where he had no choice."

"No choice?" A council member cried, "He had choices!"

And Draco flinched at the rage in the witch as she glared. "None of us had a choice! Tell me, Gulliver, could you look at your daughter today, at sixteen, which is how old Draco Malfoy was when he received the Dark Mark, and think she could give up her life for what she thought was the right thing? I sure as hell couldn't! Ronald Weasley barely could! Harry himself almost gave up! Until you are that age making decisions about your life as though your next breath could be your last I suggest you refrain from your uninformed opinion!"

"Miss Granger," Shacklebolt called, "Let's take a deep breath.”

"I'm finished," Hermione snapped, meeting Draco's eye. Draco took her in, and he again felt the need to compare her to Hekate, "If you condemn Draco Malfoy to a life in Azkaban then none of you understand what our true stance was in this war. Children should not be crucified for the sins of their fathers. Witches shouldn't be burned out of fear."

* * *

**August:**

The five of them sat in silence in their car, sitting together as they heard the loud talking of the other "eighth years".

Blaise looked around; his eyes filled with uncertainty. Theo had his head in River's lap, as she ran her fingers through his chocolate curls. Pansy glared at the ceiling. Draco sat in the corner, using them as a barrier to those around them.

"When can we have our wands?" Pansy asked, shifting in her seat, nervously. They hadn't been allowed to have their wands per their house arrest since June.

"As soon as we arrive at the school," River replied, simply, looking at the little box holding the 4 wands in the pocket of her robes.

"Are they afraid we'll hex someone?" Blaise said without any emotion, using mostly boredom to hide his worry.

River frowned, stilling her hand in Theo's hair as Theo turned to place a gentle hand on Blaise's thigh.

"No," she said, quietly, "It's the agreed upon conditions per the minister."

River had kept the four of them at her home until the school year. She also had promised McGonagall to drop them off. She'd wanted someone on the train in case the other students tried to corner the four Slytherins. Having them attacked wouldn't channel the unity McGonagall had wanted to show in allowing the kids back to finish their schooling. At twenty-five the woman had become the foster mother to not only four "adults", but her youngest cousin, Teddy, helping her Aunt Andromeda raise him.

She'd taken fiercely to caring for them as though they were her own. Draco often thought about how fiercely the Black women cared for their children. Andromeda, River, his mother, even Bellatrix before she went mad.

Draco's eyes scanned the rest of the car, recognizing many of his old classmates. "Most of these people would attack us if they could."

"Just keep your wits about you," River said, gently, "Finish your year and pass your N.E.W.T.s as per the agreement for your releases. Keep your bellies to the ground and slither in the darkest places until you can be free. The prejudices toward Slytherins won't fade from this tragedy. Not quickly anyway."

Pansy swiped away at tears that seemed to come easier and easier lately.

"Even if we did go get reinforcements and came back to help," she said, her voice rough with unshed tears.

Theo sat up and pulled her against his chest, resting his forehead on top of her head.

"Which is just like us. We're not stupid. We're resourceful," he teased, trying to keep things light.

* * *

Hermione had been tucked into a corner of the train car when they'd come in. The five of them had sat in the corner directly across from hers, but none of them had noticed her thanks to the distraction spell she'd casted.

It had fascinated her, watching them. They all looked so much older, as though the war had aged them beyond the soft spoiled children she'd known as a teenager herself.

She could see how Pansy seemed to jump at every loud sound. How Blaise kept glancing around as though he were waiting for someone to jump from the shadows. Even Draco seemed wary and detached from the world around him. Only Theo and River seemed relax. But, Hermione knew they were both phenomenal actors.

She, on the other hand, was tense. And she was happy to stay alone the entire train ride. She could see her old friends chatting all around her, but the thought of being surrounded by a crowd was almost too much to bear. She never used to have a problem with large groups, but since the war, she wanted less and less to do with gatherings.

She curled up with her book, reading Aesop's Fables when Ewan McLaggen got up from his seat and walked over to the group.

"What are you lot doing back?" he growled, "Haven't you done enough? How can they even trust you around us?"

The group flicked their eyes up toward McLaggen and surprising the rest of the car by simply ignoring him. The entire group turned their faces away and started talking about the weather. Hermione almost laughed as she saw how red McLaggen's face got.

The boy reached for his wand and River glared, but it was Draco who responded, raising himself up to his full 6'5, towering over the boy.

"Pull it out, McLaggen," he sneered, "Show a group of defenseless wizards how powerful you are."

"Draco..." River warned.

Draco scoffed, sitting back down as Hermione stepped forward, dropping her charm.

"McLaggen, you must know that one of the rules of us returning this year to finish our N.E.W.T.s is we must refrain from fighting with one another," she called.

The group turned to look at her as Neville shot up.

"'Mione! We were wondering where you were!" he called happily.

Hermione smiled over at Neville before meeting River's eye. River’s deep grey eyes took on a metallic colour as the danger that always swam beneath her calm demeanor came to light as she looked at the boy, who instantly stepped back.

"I agree with Miss Granger," River said, easily, "I suggest you take your seat. I would hate to have to take this lot to see McGonagall just to turn her onto you."

McLaggen stepped away and Hermione looked at River. "How's Teddy, River?"

River smiled, indulgently, thinking about her little cousin.

"Amazing," she laughed, "He's such a good baby. He loves when Draco sings to him."

Hermione's eyes flicked to Malfoy and he seemed to turn away fully, not giving her any of his attention.

"I can't imagine Draco Malfoy singing to anyone, let alone a baby," she said, quietly.

Theo's blue eyes popped open as he took her in, grinning, "What's more fascinating is the baby talk. Have you ever heard an aristocrat’s posh accent melt into baby talk, Granger? It’s quite a sight."

Draco shot Theo a dark look, his grey eyes taking a stormy look. Hermione gave him a tight smile, always surprised when Theo talked to her so casually.

"Well, I'll see you lot at school," she said, quietly, moving back to her small corner, "We should get to school in a few minutes. You should get your robes on."

* * *

Walking into the school was hard for the group of eighth years. They were all lost in their thoughts as they moved into a room none of them remembered from their previous years. They knew the towers had been fixed and the dorms put to right, but there were still large sections in the school that needed repaired. And they couldn’t stop their memories from flooding them.

The four Slytherins, but not the only ones who returned, settled around a small dark corner of the room, hidden in the shadows. River handed the four their wands. Draco's turned, hiding his face as his magic flowed through him, controlled, unlike the wild magic he'd been feeling for months.

Pansy started crying, burying her face into River's chest. River held her, keeping her back to the other students who were watching them curiously. Theo and Blaise beamed at one another, gripping their wands tightly.

Draco's face came up and his silver gaze met Hermione's brown ones. He kept her gaze before turning to River.

"Is it wise for you do give us our wands here?" he said, quietly and River saw the uncertainty.

"They need to see you're trusted," she said, quietly, petting Pansy's hair back.

"Welcome back," McGonagall called, causing them all to turn, "Thank you for being patient. I started with our annual sorting with the younger students but figured they should eat while we all talk."

The students moved forward and McGonagall waved her wand, their robes changed to bland black ones, no emblems, not even the Hogwarts one.

"You are all adults now," McGonagall called, "I won't subject you to wear your school robes. The rest of your uniform is the same, but your robes, if you so choose to wear them, will be plain black. No emblems of your houses."

"Will we still be considered part of our houses, professor?" Neville called.

"Yes and no, Longbottom. As you all know, the eighth-year curriculum is a new creation. With the help of River Blac--Sorry, dear-- Lady River Lestrange, Charlie Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and few other renown wizards the curriculum has been built to test you farther than you have been before. You are not seventh years and many of you almost completed it. Your skills must be tested differently. River, will you explain further?" McGonagall called.

River stepped forward and stood before the students, many of which she remembered from the Battle at Hogwarts.

"Welcome back," she called, "We are so happy so many of you decided to come back. As you know allowances have been made for you and you aren’t required to take your N.E.W.T.s, but we wanted to offer the option for those of you who will want to join the ranks of professors and healers. All of which need your N.E.W.T. results to join. But, there are less than a hundred of you and you're adults. The ministry, or better yet, the Order of the Phoenix, understands that you cannot adhere to the ways of the past with this knowledge. Or be expected to follow the same guidelines as your younger counterparts."

The room grew, if possible, even more quiet, as they watched her.

"So, we figured out a system we think will work for this special circumstance. Everyone in this room will now work as a unit. You are your own House. Eighth years will eat with their original houses, but beyond that you are all separated from your peers. They will know you all as authority figures. And rules will be set differently for you. You will not have curfews and earn no points for your houses. The headboy and girl will be two of you and you will therefore set the example for unity, even with our differences. That is what we are striving to move toward, unity and friendly competition, starting with you lot. Your days will be dedicated to your N.E.W.T. studies. Learning to the test. Your afternoons you will disperse yourselves to help professors teach their classes. You will be, in a way, apprentices. And you will bring your unique gifts to teaching these children. Those of you who excel in Herbology, Potions, Ancient Runes, Ancient Magicks…you will get to teach your fellow students these advanced magicks." she said.

"To become teachers?" Neville asked, abruptly.

River smiled at him, "You'll have the training to do so if you like. But, it's more as a support to the school. You're all beyond simple spellwork. And as you know our interim professors won't be the permanent ones. You are their support. You'll help in the magicks you are strongest in. But, it is your abilities to retain advanced magicks and feed it back to your fellow students that will truly decide whether you pass or fail your last year here. And during any off times you will help repair the school."

"Are we sleeping in the dorms with the other kids?" Luna asked.

River shook her head, "No, that is what this room is. It has been modified as a dorm for the year. Eventually this room with become a unified Common Room with your old dorm rooms being converted into Study Rooms. This is the United Common Room where eventually all students can commune together with those of other houses."

"We have to share rooms with all the other houses?" Seamus Finnegan exclaimed.

"Mr. Finnegan, you are an adult. I'm sure you've dated people outside of your house," she said, coldly, "This is to also teach you how to coincide with one another. Something that is sourly lacking amongst Hogwarts and other schools modeled like us is our lack of unity. We feel it is imperative that you be the models to show all students that there is potential in every house to excel. For I recall it being Slytherin that went and brought reinforcement. I recall that it was Hufflepuff that protected the youngest children. Ravenclaw that figured out how to strategically stop the foul Death Eaters. And as always, Gryffindor who stood the front lines."

"Then why bring them?" he sneered, pointing at the four Slytherin.

River scoffed, "Because it was Draco Malfoy who protected Harry Potter. Because it was Pansy Parkinson who instead of going home went directly to the Ministry of Magic. Because it was Theo Nott and Blaise Zabini who were double agents working for the Order of the Phoenix..."

"Because everyone deserves a chance at redemption," Hermione chimed in, quietly. She'd stayed to the back of the crowd, not wanting to be near them. Draco's eyes were devoid of all emotion when he looked into Hermione's tired brown gaze. She turned away first, staring back out of the window.

McGonagall nodded and stepped forward, "Now, your dorms will be unlike they were before. You will be four to a room, like before, but you may find someone from a different house in your dorm. Please, refrain from practicing your old prejudices. Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, walk with me. The rest of you find your rooms. And come down for beginning of the year announcements in twenty minutes."

Draco looked up, in surprise, at being addressed. He peered at River who nodded. He kissed her cheek, squeezing her hand tightly. She watched him go, just as Pansy, Theo, and Blaise moved to say goodbye to her.

Hermione, also just as surprised, hopped up from her seat and moved to follow McGonagall and Malfoy as they left the room.

McGonagall moved quickly and Draco realized where to before Hermione did.

"Why are we headed toward the Head dorms?" he demanded.

McGonagall smirked, looking at the door. "Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, you are this year’s Heads."

"I can't do that," Hermione said, immediately.

Draco twitched at her response, annoyed that her evident dislike bothered him.

"Why? To prove some stupid point that I can be redeemed?" he snarled, "That a m-mudblood can forgive a former Death Eater?"

Draco hadn't meant to stumble over the word, but since being around Teddy he'd taken the word out of his vocabulary. Not that Granger or anyone else needed to know that.

Hermione glared at him, missing the stumbling of his words, "It's to show unity, Malfoy. We don't have to actually get along."

“Also,” McGonagall butted in, “Because you two were the brightest prefects of your year. You would have become Heads 7th year had you both attended. You’ll find, both of you will be quite effective in the roles.”

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever. I'll do it, because I'm sure that's part of the stipulation of returning. But, only bother me for actual Head issues, Granger."

He walked past the witches, into the Head Common Room.

"Make the password and tell me what it is," he announced, heading up the stairs to the door, heading to the room labeled 'Draco Malfoy'.

McGonagall frowned. "I'll cover for him at the banquet tonight, but I expect Malfoy to do his duties."

Hermione nodded, "Of course, I'm sorry, professor."

McGonagall smiled at her. "This will be an adjustment for all of us, Miss Granger. Excuse me."

Hermione watched McGonagall disappear before turning to the portrait on their door.

"Your password is Mischief Managed," Hermione said to it, before shutting the door and staring up at the ceiling, hearing a door slam. She sighed deeply. This was going to be a long year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've always loved Dramione, and this is the first time I'm attempting this ship in my own writing. We'll get deeper into their minds next chapter though. Super excitedddd.


	2. Nightmares

_Rain slammed down around them as they stumbled forward. His white blond hair was covering his face as he struggled to keep his mother behind him. He tugged her forward, dropping to his knees at the large gates._

_"HELP ME!" he screamed, slamming his hands against them._

_Lights in the dark mansion flickered._

_"PLEASE!" he screamed, as Narcissa shook against him, pulling him down with her weight. She was struggling to look back behind her, knowing they'd left Lucius back there._

_A set of doors opened, and figures stood on the porch._

_"Gretchen, go get tea and soup started," a voice called before the figure moved forward, swiftly, followed by two other figures._

_The gates flung open and Draco collapsed under the weight of his mother, the exhaustion hitting him._

_"Aunt Cissy?" the voice said gently, before tipping Draco's face up to look at her, "Draco."_

_Draco flinched, seeing Bellatrix before his eyes adjusted. No...this wasn't his aunt. This was the girl he'd only seen a handful of times. River Black._

_And then her face changed, and it was the malicious sneer of his aunt. She cackled and he found himself standing in his family's home, throwing him back._

_"You're just as pathetic as your silly father!" she sneered._

_"CRUCIO!" she screamed, and he flinched, but not before meeting doe-brown eyes. Eyes that he knew would burn into a dark caramel whenever they stared into firelight or sunlight._

_Her face was stained with tears and her arm, bleeding._

_'I'm sorry', he mouthed, turning away, shutting his eyes against the horrible scream that emitted from her lips._

* * *

Draco shot up in bed, sweat dripping down even as he shivered. He took deep breaths, his eyes moving toward the bottle of Sleeping Draught he had thought was enough. But, the dreams seemed to be getting worse, his memories twisting inside him.

He pet the owl, sleeping soundly on her perch before lifting up Boo, the Norwegian Forrest Cat, who hadn't stopped following him since the moment he'd entered River's house. She'd also refused to stay home for this trip.

The cat purred loudly, leaning heavily on his chest, calming his racing heart. He pet behind her ears and groaned.

"I'm regretting this already, Boo," he muttered, picking up the large cat and putting her on the bed.

Boo shook her body, the bell around her neck tinkling as he moved around the room, grabbing everything he'd need for a shower so he could avoid being in here. He packed his bag, planning on leaving it beside his bedroom door so as soon as he left the bathroom he could make his escape. The last thing he wanted to do was run into Hermione Granger before he had to.

He'd done a good job so far in the first week, avoiding her, but he knew that today he'd be forced to deal with her. The first weekend would be tomorrow and they would need to figure out how to deal with the prefects and the rotations for the coming months before the prefect meeting tonight.

As he opened the door, Boo ran out. He growled.

"Boo!" he hissed.

The cat flicked her puffy brindle tail, watching him, her green eyes taking him in.

"Come here," he said, marching toward her.

She mewled and ran down the stairs. He rolled his eyes. Stupid cat. He'd get her after his shower.

He turned, leaving his door slightly ajar, hoping she'd just run in before heading toward the shower.

* * *

Hermione hadn't slept much. She hated to admit it, but she'd been having trouble sleep for months. Nothing seemed to calm her racing thoughts. She'd been sitting on the sofa for over an hour and the sun hadn't even begun to crest.

She stared into the dying embers of the fire before peering at the discarded book beside her. A meow caused her to jump as she looked to where Crookshanks was curled up on her blanket at her feet, asleep.

A meow filled the room again and she turned, surprised to see a brindle fluffy cat, sitting at the base of the stairs.

"Who are you?" she wondered loudly, before rising to her feet. Crookshanks barely moved, just getting more relaxed as Hermione neared the cat. She meowed and wrapped around her legs, purring. Hermione giggled, lifting her up into her arms.

"Aren't you a solid girl?" she teased, petting under the cat's chin. She looked at the small set of charms on her emerald jeweled collar. A dragon emblem was on one side of a tag and on the other side the word 'Boo'. The cat moved away gently, the bell hitting the tag as she jumped out of Hermione’s arms.

"Is that your name?" Hermione asked, following the cat into the small kitchenette. She started water for her tea before digging through the cabinets, opening a can of expensive cat food she hadn't bought and putting it into a beautiful ceramic cat bowl, that was sitting beside Crookshanks’ simple metal bowl.

Crookshanks came in, hearing the sound of cat food. Hermione laughed softly as she opened up one of Crookshanks’ cans putting food into his bowl.

"Hi, fat boy," she murmured, petting him as he sat beside Boo to eat.

"I didn't know Malfoy had a cat," she said, sitting on the floor beside the cat.

"Boo," an exasperated voice said, as it stepped into the kitchen, "Impatient..."

He froze and looked down at Hermione. Hermione blushed, looking up at him, surprised to see him with only a pair of slacks on, his button down opened. She took the time to look at him, surprised by how beautiful he was. His hair was dripping wet, down to his shoulders now, his face still aristocratic and as godly as ever, but his torso was wrought with scars.

He cleared his throat and she felt her face burn more as she met his gaze.

"Why are you on the floor, Granger?" he asked, a playful look in his eye. He had to admit that she looked quite...cute...sitting there in her muggle pajamas surrounded by the cats.

She blushed and rose to her feet, "I was talking to the cats..."

Her face burned more, knowing how stupid that sounded. He raised a brow at her before looking down at his cat, shaking his head.

"Stupid cat," he muttered, but Hermione heard the affection there. He turned away from her, muttering a domestic spell. Hermione watched as coffee started as he moved around, grabbing a chipped black mug and filling it slightly with milk and sugar.

Hermione didn't need to know that this was the mug from River's house that Teddy had accidentally broken trying to pull Draco's blond locks, trying to get up on his chubby baby legs. He squirmed slightly under her scrutinizing gaze as he poured his coffee.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for the day? Don't you have First Years to scream at?" he sneered.

The calm they'd been having, disappeared instantly. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"We need to discuss how we're going to handle things as Heads before the meeting tonight," she said, using her "teacher" voice.

He shrugged, sipping at his coffee, waving his wand. A stack of papers dropped on the counter in front of her as he poured the hot water from the kettle into her mug.

"I've already thought some guidelines up," he muttered, heading back toward the stairs, "Look them over and change whatever you want."

"You thought of these by yourself?" she asked, surprised. She wasn't used to people doing work without her constant prompting.

"I don't know what your other partnerships are like, Granger, but I don't plan on leaving you with all the work. It’s _my_ name being judged by whatever _you_ do. So, you'll understand if I don't trust you to do things without my help." he smirked, heading up the stairs.

She glared. "I wouldn't have ruined anything."

He shrugged, "Even still. I'll meet you an hour before to discuss any changes?"

Before she could reply, she heard his bedroom door slam shut. She glared after him. How dare he talk to her as if she'd ruin his academic record? More likely he would ruin hers!

* * *

Draco was singing softly to himself as he waited for Hermione, watching the magic twist and turn into forms in his hand. Song Magick was something his mother had used to calm him as a child and what he and River used to calm Teddy. It always soothed Draco. Took him back to a time before he'd ruined himself.

_"My love, my child_

_My heart, my core_

_My protection shall never die._

_My dragon, my sword,_

_My gift to behold_

_In darkness and magick you thrive_

_My reason, my prince,_

_My divine child of moon_

_May the goddess bless you on high_

_By night and by rain_

_By day and star_

_My love shall never die."_

Hermione stood outside of the room, listening intently, watching the magical sparks in his hand, playing a scene of a dragon burning and a child dancing in moonlight. She swallowed hard, a deep sadness sitting in the pit of her stomach as she pulled away. This wasn't her place. She shouldn't be spying on him.

She jumped back as Boo pushed into the room, meowing at Draco. She leaned against the wall, trying to get her emotions back into check as she heard him.

"Hello, beautiful girl," he greeted the cat, "Did you have a good day?"

Hermione took a deep breath and knocked, steeling herself, before pushing the door open. She looked across the room to where Malfoy sat on the window ledge, just like she'd seen before, but this time his face was devoid of emotion as he pdet the cat.

"Hullo..." she said, quietly.

"Did you look over the papers?" he demanded as Boo curled up into his side.

She nodded. She hated to admit it, but he was clever. His rotation plan did exactly what McGonagall asked. It kept the prefects with different partners up until the Christmas Break. She could see his logic. He was unifying them by forcing them to think differently and learn from their partners.

"You and I are the only ones doing rounds on the weekends..." she pointed out.

"I don't know if you remember what it was like being in school, Granger, but the last thing I wanted to do on a Saturday night was patrol," he replied, dryly.

"What do we do if they complain about their partners?" she asked, not wanting to agree to his plan until he'd explained it. And she'd force him to explain it to her whether it was by asking stupid inane questions she could figure out with common sense or him just telling her his entire plan.

"We tell them to get over it," he replied, "Or give up their prefect badges."

She looked down at his plan. "Is it wise to put younger prefects with older prefects?"

"We can all learn something from people older and younger than us, Granger," he said, softly.

"Okay, but..."

He huffed and finally turned from the window to look at her.

"Are you going to keep asking me stupid questions?" he demanded.

"Are you going to force me to pull your entire plan from you like I'm pulling teeth?" she barked, throwing her hands in the air.

Draco smirked, realizing he enjoyed her this way. He turned his face away, to hide the small smile.

"Granger, can you not read? Did you misinterpret anything I wrote?" he sneered.

She looked down at his beautiful, neat script and shook her head. "No, but I'd prefer to hear a clear concise plan from you that doesn't involve you changing your mind in the middle of it."

He glared. "It's simple, Granger. The prefects will rotate. New partners every week. That's 6 prefects to check all eight floors if they do double floors with their partner Sunday thru Thursday. That's 15 rounds per week divided amongst the 24 prefects with you and I as back ups to finish up by the time they have to return to their dorms at 9. If we start patrols at curfew, at 8. It should take them 30 minutes on whichever two floors they're given for patrols and back to their dorms by 9."

"So, some will have to double up each week," she pointed out.

"Right," he continued, "A set of 3 every day will leave us with 3 slots to fill on Thursday nights. We can offer it to prefects for points if we want to do a reward or as a punishment force them to work the Sunday patrols."

Hermione nodded, once again seeing the merit of his idea. "And they'll never repeat their partners?"

"There are 24 prefects," he said, clearly annoyed, "6 in each house. Even if we did 15 rounds with 12 prefects we'd still have 66 combinations for a fifteen-week period until Christmas."

Hermione stared at him, clearly impressed.

"Did you just do that in your head?" she demanded.

He rolled his eyes, "You're not the only swot at Hogwarts, Granger. You're just the loudest of us all. Do you really think McGonagall would've made me Head Boy if I wasn't your equal? You might've been better at Defense Against the Dark Arts, but I was always superior at Potions. Have you even bothered to look at our rankings? You and I have been neck and neck since First Year."

"I never actually paid attention to that..." she replied, blushing.

"I did. It was the basis of a lot of anger towards you," he confessed, not looking at her again, "Here was this mu-"

Hermione waited for him to finish, to say the dreaded word, but his eye was on the students entering the room. He got up and walked over to her, casting the Muffliato Charm as he moved, so they could finish their conversation, coming to stand behind her, so he could look over her shoulder.

"Anyway, you were a muggleborn and you were as smart as or even smarter than I was; a pureblood who was raised with all of this at my fingertips. It was quite aggravating for a spoiled pureblood," he finished, pointing at the small changes she'd made to his line up, "Why'd you make these changes?"

"I've seen some of these kids over the last week. Some of these would do better with an easier partner in the beginning. And I would prefer the 6 pairs instead of 3." she replied, hating that Draco Malfoy had once again surprised her as she quickly expanded the sheet and added the pairings she wanted.

He'd been cordial lately. She wondered if it was the threat of going to Azkaban that made him hold his tongue or something more. She watched him, taking in the pleasant scent of cedar, mint, something musky and parchment coming off of him. She looked up into his face as he peered down at her. He nodded, moving away.

"Is this the plan then?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, we can revisit what we want to do after Christmas..."

"Put people on permanent partners?" he guessed.

She nodded, "Yeah. It works better for us in the long run."

He muttered a duplication spell as Hermione knocked out the Muffliato Charm, turning to the prefects.

"Welcome back," she called, "Malfoy and I have your guarding shifts ready."

* * *

Hermione had left Malfoy in their Common Room. He'd opened the letters that were waiting for him, leaving the small pain in Hermione's chest that it always left when there were letters on their table. He would get daily letters from his mother and his cousin, but she hadn't heard from Ron or Harry since she'd arrived.

She took a long shower, letting the hot water wash off all of her worries before heading back to her room. She let the clip that was barely keeping her hair leashed out of her hair before wrapping her hair in a silk wrap to protect it before curling up in bed, leaving the candle lit as she faded into exhausted sleep.

* * *

_She couldn't breathe. She was out of breath as though she'd been running for days. But, she knew if she stopped she would die. She had to keep going. She had to find the light._

_She finally tripped, looking up at the moonlight surrounding her. A woman stood there, young as she was with curly hair as black as the night sky, wild and free. Her eyes were silver as she took Hermione in. The woman screamed, falling to her knees. Hermione crawled forward, trying to stop whatever was hurting her. She gripped the woman's hands and she turned into an old woman. She cupped Hermione's face; her eyes wide as she spoke._

_"Snakes will slither into your bed, my Maiden. And they will turn you into a Mother strong. And in the night your power, dear witch, a man will grow. In the darkness, your strength will break the chains of old."_

_The woman threw her head back, before taking on Draco's visage. He was tied to a post, burning. His silver eyes took Hermione in, but he didn't scream, he didn't move, just stared into her eyes._

_"DRACO!" she screamed, trying to run toward him, to feel hands clutching hers, pulling her back. She swung around to face Ron._

_"STOP THIS!" she screamed, beating her hands against his chest._

_"The town wants a witch's blood. They will take his and we’ll survive, my love," Ron said, quietly, cupping her face in his hands._

_She screamed again, tearing herself away from him, trying to reach Draco._

_"Meet me where the lover's meet," Draco called, "Where our ancestors hung for love of magick. For love of a maiden free."_

_Hermione stepped into the fire and everything changed. She was curled up on a floor, staring at the word carved into her arm 'Mudblo-". She screamed as she heard the deranged voice of Bellatrix once more, the pain returning, her eyes meeting the silver eyes she'd dreamt about since before she knew she was a witch. Eyes filled with fear and tears. Eyes pleading that if he could he would save her._

* * *

She shot up, screaming in bed, as the door slammed open. She looked around, for the source to see Malfoy standing at her now broken bedroom door, gripping his wand, eyes wide with fear. He slowly took her in, stalking forward and gripping her face in his hands, gently, looking for a physical ailment. He slowly moved away, and she could see he was still disturbed.

"What happened?" he snarled, his expression severe, "I thought you were dying in here!"

She shook her head, still feeling his fingers on her face, warm and strong. She looked up at Draco and shook her head, again, just staring at him.

"Speak, witch!" he barked, clearly shaken.

"Nightmare," she trembled out.

His expression softened before he slammed an indifferent mask upon his features. He turned away and headed back to his room before coming back and handing her a vial.

"What is this?" she asked, her hand shaking violently.

He snatched it back, realizing she was more likely to break it than drink it.

"It's Sleeping Draught," he replied, grabbing the pitcher from her nightstand, pouring her a glass of water before adding the draught to the liquid.

"It'll knock you out and stop the dreams until the morning," he continued, pushing it into her hands.

Hermione simply stared at the glass and he glared. "I'm not trying to kill you, Hermione!"

"I didn't think you were!" she argued, surprised to hear him call her by her given name.

"Then drink it so we can all get back to bloody sleep!" he shouted, hating himself for how panicked he'd been when he'd heard her screams.

Her hands still trembled too hard and Draco wanted to punch the wall as his frustration grew. Stupid witch! He snatched the glass away, gripping her chin tightly between his thumb and forefinger to stop the trembling, bringing the glass to her lips.

"Drink," he growled, his thumb gently caressing her chin as she opened her mouth, drinking the water, swallowing hard as her eyes looked into his.

Once she was done, she felt the exhaustion crash over her. Draco helped her lay back down, tucking her in, before heading towards the door.

"Thank you, Draco," she breathed, curling into her bed, fading quickly.

Draco swallowed hard, freezing as she spoke before hurrying from the room, slamming the door as he went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this so far. The next chapter will mainly focus on what happened to each of them after the Battle of Hogwarts. Secrets will be revealed and their actual ending of the war will be talked about.


	3. After the War - Draco

Draco found them easily. He smiled as he heard the magic flowing from Pansy's voice. She sang the Shadow Hymns; songs for protecting covens in times of old. Songs only the Purebloods remembered.

His voice joined hers as he moved to stand directly behind her. Pansy leaned back against his chest, comingling their magic. Blaise listened deeply, lost in the calming effect as the magic in them recharged. Theo sat in a battlement wiping tears from his face, the magic filling him. As Pansy finished she moved away from Draco, sitting by the door of the tower.

"We've missed you," Blaise said quietly, it had been two weeks since they'd spent time with him, "Dorms are weird without you, mate."

Draco sighed and sat down, close to Theo, his back to the stone wall, "Yeah, well, being here hasn't been very easy for me. I’ve been spending a lot of time alone. Are you three okay?"

They all looked at him.

"We're fine, Draco," Nott said, playing with an owl feather he'd found, "No one's really bothering us after Granger said a few choice words to Finnegan after he'd cornered Blaise last week."

He looked at them, surprised to know that the Gryffindor Princess had defended them. But, then he shouldn't have been. She hadn't been fighting with him. He was usually the aggressor whenever she got annoyed. And since she woke him with her screams he'd avoided being near her.

"I miss home," Blaise murmured.

"We don't have any homes," Pansy hissed.

"River's home is our home," Theo growled.

Pansy's eyes filled with tears, wrapping her arms around her legs.

"I miss Teddy," she whispered, wiping the tears that fell free.

They'd all spent the last three weeks pretending to be strong and indifferent. They'd spent weeks ignoring the gossip and pretending they were above the pain it cost. But, in these moments, alone with one another their true sensitivities showed.

Draco leaned back, staring up at night sky, finding his constellation easily as he thought back to how much his life had changed since May. Had he really ever been that broken boy?

* * *

**May 10th:**

He was shivering hard as River waved her wand, drying them, before grabbing the blankets her small House Elf, Gretchen, brought. She covered the both of them up before moving to take off their shoes, tossing them aside as Andromeda walked in, freezing as she caught sight of her sister.

"Cissy?" she said, shocked.

Narcissa looked up at Andromeda, her pale blue eyes brimming with tears. “Meda?”

"Gretchen, block everyone, but family from entering the mansion," River commanded, stepping away from her aunts as Draco watched them curiously.

Gretchen nodded and disappeared as the doors opened up, revealing the drenched figures of Blaise and Theo carrying the body of Lucius Malfoy between them. Andromeda moved to hold her youngest sister as she watched River moving out into the hall.

"He's poorly," Theo announced before she reached them. Draco stood, tightening the blanket around him, following River, watching them.

"Is that blood?" she asked, stooping down, pulling up Lucius's the shirt. She grimaced, "Gangrenous. Blaise, go get everything I need for first aid and meet us into the guest room at the end of the west wing."

She casted a levitation spell, moving Lucius's body through the large foyer, into the large hallway and up the grand stairwell. Draco followed, stumbling slightly as he moved from fatigue and hunger. But, for his mother's sake he had to make sure his father was okay.

He watched, more than a little intrigued as the witch cut open Lucius's shirt and started working her magic as Blaise hurried in, handing her a tray of salves and potions. She moved quickly, pouring the potion into the wound then rubbing the salve over it and covering it with gauze, before moving to the horrid, infected, Dark Mark. She muttered a counter curse and started cleaning it as well, using a stronger smelling salve before Lucius started to scream.

Theo waved his wand, the spell calming Lucius instantly.

"D, you okay?" Blaise frowned, looking up at Draco.

Draco swayed, nodding. River rose to her feet and put her hand to his forehead.

"Fever," she muttered, "Thank the goddess, this is simple enough."

She handed him a potion and he grimaced, recognizing the sickly pink colour.

"Drink it, cousin," she commanded, "Theo, darling, check on, Narcissa and Aunt Meda."

Theo bobbed his head, heading back down. Draco drank the liquid and River motioned for him to follow her. As they stepped back into the hall Draco caught sight of his mother, being led toward a bedroom by his Aunt Andromeda, a woman he'd never met, but could see his mother in fully.

"Aunt Meda..." River called.

Andromeda turned to look at them. "Cissy's sleeping in my room tonight. Can you and Theo keep an eye on Teddy?"

River nodded.

"How is Lucius?" Narcissa begged, the woman's eyes clear, but the worry plain.

"He'll recover," River replied.

Draco hissed as he felt the burn on his left forearm. River's face snapped to look at him.

"Is yours as infected as his?" she asked, before taking a firm grasp on his arm and pushing up his sleeve to reveal the infected mark. She sighed and waved her wand, the first aid tools coming to hover beside her, grumbling in annoyance.

"Should have said something before now," she muttered.

Theo chuckled. "Come on, Rivie, you barely told us about the giant chunk out of your leg when you were holding on to Charlie Weasley."

"Charlie was dying," she retorted, leading them toward another guest room.

She sat him down on the bed before focusing on the wound.

"Theo, go write to Shacklebolt..." she started.

"You're going to turn us in!" Draco shouted, jumping to his feet, but with no wand, he only had his own anger to charge him, "You're supposed to be our family! Blood traitors! We came to you for help!"

The storm outside resounded in the room, Draco’s wild magic mimicking the storm. River's eyes flicked up at the small storm clouds manifesting above her in the room. Theo tensed, gripping his wand and pointing it at Draco.

" _Calm yourself_ ," she commanded, and Draco jumped at the force in her tone, "Sit down."

Draco sat quickly. She turned her glare at Theo who lowered his wand. She looked back at Draco gripping his arm, going back to cleaning up the magical wound.

"We aren't blood traitors, you git," she growled, "But, you are fugitives in my home with my infant cousin present. We must get ahead of the Aurors before you're all dangling in Azkaban. Your coward father will spill his secrets just as he did the last time, but what will you give, Draco? Your crimes can all be linked to you. The Vanishing Cabinet, you were seen. The attempted murder of Albus Dumbledore? You were seen. All of your crimes easily discussed by all of the Death Eaters who would like some leniency in the trials to come."

Draco took her in and realized the truth of her words. He would rot in Azkaban. Grow mad like River's parents. He nodded reluctantly and she relaxed, looking up at Theo.

"Send a letter to Shacklebolt. Tell him the Malfoys are under asylum here at Lestrange Place. I will allow an Order member and one Auror into my home in good faith to question them. They are no danger of running off with Lucius ill," she commanded.

Theo bobbed his head in understanding, and headed out like a soldier on a mission.

"I thought you were a Death Eater..." Draco said quietly as she worked.

"I pretended," she replied, quietly, "Severus charmed a false image of the Dark Mark on my arm."

"Why would Snape do that?" he demanded.

River met grey eyes a shade lighter than her own.

"I'm sure you've heard the rumors, cousin," she said, simply.

"Snape was a Death Eater!" he argued, angrily, "He killed Dumbledore."

She rolled her eyes, "Because Dumbledore knew he needed to die to ignite the war. _Think_ , Draco. You aren't stupid. Didn't you ever wonder why the Order always seemed to be a step ahead? Severus, Theo, Blaise and I were double agents. Severus and I pretended to be Death Eaters and Theo stole secrets from his father and eavesdropped on meetings. And while st school Blaise fed me information. Everything we learned we fed it back to the Order of the Phoenix."

"Why?" he hissed.

"Because this war was nothing, but an inferior man's desire to eradicate our world of the thing he could never get rid of in himself," she replied.

Draco frowned, "You're a Pureblood...why wouldn't..."

"I was raised by Purebloods who were terrifying. And then a Half-Blood and Pureblood who loved me like their own child," River explained, "I wasn't raised with your prejudices, Draco. I never thought myself better because of my blood. I actually felt pressured by it. I was terrified of catching my parents’ madness."

"But, Theo..."

"Theo's mother was best friends with a muggleborn and a half-blood. And she abhorred William Nott's part in the first war. Why do you think Theo never joined the rank of Death Eaters?" she answered.

He frowned; the understanding of his world had been crashing around him since sixth year. But here, staring into the face of his cousin, he once again had to face that his beliefs had been dictated for him. For over seventeen years he believed himself superior because of his blood. But, he'd met people in those years who were worth more than his blood.

Theo's unyielding bravery and friendship. Blaise's unflinching positivity. Pansy's unwavering loyalty. All things that he should have hated because his ambition was meant to throw everyone to the lions for his success. But, here stood a woman who shared the same blood as his mother. Shared the blood and name of two Death Eaters. And she was unwavering in her determination. Unyielding in her beliefs. He knew she was charming; he'd seen her amongst Death Eaters, he also knew she was lethal, unforgiving. But, she was also fiercely protective. He'd seen her threaten her own mother when she went to strike Snape's face a few months ago. River and Theo had defended everyone and still were proudly Purebloods.

Could _he_ be a Pureblood, worthy of his family's legacy, and still accept the dirty blood of mudbloods and Half-breeds?

She finished wrapping his arm up and looked into his face.

"We are not our parents, Draco," she said, softly, "You can choose your own path. I know you look up to him, but your father is a coward. Be a man worthy of your station. Be a _better_ man."

"How dare you? You don't even know my father," he glared.

"I don't need to know him to know what kind of coward his is," she announced, "All I have to know is that he sold his son to the devil just to protect his own skin."

Theo walked in then, his face grim, but in his arms was a crying infant. River rose to her feet and took the screaming babe, with blonde hair and big blue eyes. She shushed him gently, rocking him gently.

"Come now, my little wolf," she murmured, kissing his forehead.

Draco made a face and Theo shot him a glare.

"Is that the werewolf brat?" Draco sneered.

Before Theo could say anything River's wand was in Draco's face.

"This is our second-cousin, Draco," she said, gently, "And you will treat him with the respect of being family. See, while you are my guest, this is Teddy's home. And if you insult him further I will see fit to see you off to Azkaban myself. While you are in my house you will refrain from words like 'mudblood', 'half-breed', 'mutt'. If I hear them from you or your parents you will find yourselves without my support in any way. What of Kingsley, Theo?"

"They'll be here tomorrow," Theo replied, stiffly.

* * *

**May 13th:**

Draco was shaking from the night terrors. He was sobbing hard, staring out of the window, trying not to bolt as his nails dug into his arms. He couldn't stop seeing the faces of those he'd helped torture.

A small creature jumped up, curling up beside him, the fur causing him to flinch.

"Meow..." the small creature called, pushing its head between his arms, squeezing between them, purring loudly.

Draco choked on a laugh, that ended in a sob, as he looked down at the green eyes of a fluffy brindle kitten.

"You scared me," he mumbled, "Like a little boo ghost."

He'd called the muggle pictures of ghosts he'd seen as a child in the Muggle world ‘boo ghosts’ because they always seemed to say 'boo'. The way this kitten had stealthily moved into his lap made him think of those little ghosts again.

The kitten purred, shutting its eyes, calming his racing heart. He moved from the window seat to lay in his bed, holding the cat against his chest, calmer than he'd been in a long time.

* * *

**June 1st:**

Draco begrudgingly sat in the room Boo had wandered into, watching the kitten wrap around his legs meowing at the screaming infant. Draco tried to stay away from baby Teddy, especially when he cried. But, he'd been inconsolable for hours now. Nothing would calm him since River had left. He'd watched his Aunt Andromeda and Theo try everything to placate him, but still the boy screamed.

"Will someone shut that boy up!" Draco shouted.

Narcissa glared at her son before his eyes went back to the gardens, her eyes nervously watching her husband walk around drunkenly, half the man he used to be.

"I've tried everything!" Theo cried, exasperatedly.

Draco walked over and plucked the almost three-month-old baby out of Theo's arms before laying on the floor.

"Draco!" Narcissa hissed, staring in shock as her son held a half-blood infant. She wasn't even sure Draco had ever held a baby in his entire life.

Draco held Teddy tightly against his chest with one large hand as he spread a blanket on the floor beside him. He'd seen River do this a hundred times. He laid Teddy down beside him on his tummy and rubbed his back, gently.

"River usually sings when she does that..." Theo called, "To get him to calm all the way down."

"I don't know any bloody songs," Draco growled, annoyed that he was even doing this to begin with.

"I know some, but I can't bloody sing," Theo grumbled.

"There's a song our mother used to sing to us, remember, Cissy?" Andromeda called.

Narcissa's lips pursed and she looked down at where her son lay with the small babe before turning away, tears in her eyes.

"Yes, a song spell," she whispered, "I sang it to Draco every night as well. Though I changed kneazles to dragon."

Draco frowned, pulling an old memory forward before looking down at Teddy, his voice quietly flowing from him, changing the words to suit the boy beside him.

_My love, my child_

_My heart, my core_

_My love shall never die._

_My wolf, my wand,_

_My gift to behold_

_In light and magick you thrive_

_My reason, my prince,_

_My divine child of moon_

_May the goddess bless you on high_

_By night and by rain_

_By day and star_

_My love shall never die._

Narcissa swallowed hard. She'd imagined her son, an adult, singing the lullaby to his own son. Here he was singing it to a silly half-blood boy. Could she love a half-blood grandchild? She took Draco in and realized that, yes, she could. If Draco loved it and the child's mother than she could love a half-blood.

She looked up into Andromeda's face, remembering she hadn’t spoken to her sister in three decades. And she realized that if it meant Lucius's love, she couldn’t love a grandchild he didn’t accept, she would always choose her love for him over the rest of her family. She loved Lucius in the unhealthiest way. She looked at the thumb mark on her wrist she'd had since birth. Her soulmate mark. No...if Lucius turned away their son, no matter how much she loved him she would turn away from Draco.

She prayed to the Goddess that day wouldn't come.

Draco watched, in awe, as Teddy slowly fell asleep, feeling his magic settle around the child and feeling Teddy's magical core hold onto his in trust. He swallowed hard. Draco had tried to keep his prejudices in the month of being here, but in this moment he couldn't think of hating this innocent, trusting child, even if he was a half-blood.

As he watched Teddy the door swung open and Blaise peered inside. "River's back. She's got Parkinson with her. Says she's staying too until the end of the trials next week. You lot better come into the study. River wants to talk defenses."

* * *

**June 5th:**

“Happy birthday, Draco,” River said, quietly, as they stood in the kitchen, getting tea for the others. They’d had a long day with their trials. Draco was looking forward to relaxing with his family and friends. He’d forgotten all about his birthday.

“I made a cake for dessert after dinner,” she said, smiling, “I didn’t know what to get you, so Gretchen is making your favourite meal.”

Before he could reply, River walked passed him, levitating the tea toward the parlour. He took his seat near the door, petting Boo, amused as he listened to the banter between them.

"You're all free to spend your house arrests with your own families," River said, quietly, as she watched them all, "But, you are also more than welcome to stay here."

Theo leaned his head against her thigh, sitting at her feet.

"There's nowhere, but a big empty house for me to go to," he mumbled, "I'm staying with you."

"I'd prefer to stay with you, too, if that’s all right," Blaise said unusually shy, "Mum's been a nightmare since I was arrested. Plus, she’s pissy since I told her I have to go back to Hogwarts."

Pansy shrugged, "Better here than with my annoying parents. Right, Teddy-Bear?"

Pansy kissed Teddy's little hands, smiling as he laughed.

Before Draco could answer Lucius was calling him from the hall. He stepped out and froze as he looked at his parents' packed bags. His mother's gaze was down on the floor as he took them in.

"Where are you two going?" he demanded.

"Draco, why aren't you ready? We're going back to the manor," Lucius announced.

Draco shook his head, looking back at the people who'd treated him like family for the last month. He thought of River's words _'be a better man'_. He couldn't be a better version of himself back under his father's thumb. And if Draco was honest with himself he'd lost his respect for his father the moment he'd forced Draco to take the mark and become the Dark Lord's plaything.

"I'm not going," Draco called, not recognizing his own voice.

"What?" Lucius demanded.

"You heard me," Draco replied. He'd never once defied his parents. But, he would never learn who he was if he kept fearing them.

Lucius sneered, "You selfish brat! After everything we've done for you!"

He lunged forward and Draco stumbled back, now frightened of his father's hands where before they'd always brought comfort.

"That is enough!" River snarled, her wand in Lucius's face as she stepped between the men, "Leave my house this instant. You are no longer welcome."

Lucius backed up and Draco looked at his father in disappointment. The man had always been his hero. But, Draco only felt shame now. River moved forward, like an avenging goddess and Draco stilled, watching her as Lucius backed up further. Lucius turned his glare to his son.

"If you think you'll be able to do anything without my money you'll be sorely mistakened. Let's see how well you can survive without your comforts, you ungrateful spawn!" he snarled.

"Oh, don't worry about your son," River smirked, "I'm sure he's just as resourceful as the rest of us Slytherins. It's yourself you should be worried about. Draco has a warm bed here amongst family."

Lucius's eyes burned into her with rage before he stalked out, knowing he couldn't do anything because his wand was in the possession of the very woman who was kicking them out. Narcissa stood silently at the door, staring at her son, her face expressionless.

"Draco..." she said, quietly.

"Goodbye, Mother," he replied, turning away, heading back into the parlour. He’d made his choice.

* * *

**Present:**

Draco sighed, looking down at his friends as they passed a flask of Circe Vodka around. He took another swig from the flask before getting to his feet.

"I'm drunk enough for one Saturday, lads," he called, "Let's go so I can escort you lot back to your dorms. We might not have the same bloody curfews anymore but Filch is still being a complete arse about it."

The group staggered to their feet and headed down the tower stairs.

"Hey, Malfoy?" Theo called, once Blaise and Pansy were far enough away.

"What?" he asked, looking at his oldest friend.

"You doing okay? With Granger being so close?" Theo asked. He was one of the only people who knew about his role in Hermione’s torture.

Draco shrugged. "It's my punishment to face. The sins of a wizard are always felt back seven-fold."

Theo nodded, remembering the old stories and old saying.

" _The sins of a witch will always be three-fold, for they must face their maiden, mother, crone. But, a wizard’s is seven for the sins against the goddess-three, devil, man, tradition, and divinity."_ Theo recited.

Draco shrugged, "I'll see you tomorrow, Theo," he said as they reached the dorm, "Night, Pans. Night, Blaise."

"Night, Draco!" they called, heading inside.

Draco trudged back to his dorm, expecting an empty cold room, but instead he found a crying Granger, curled up in a chair by the fire.

"Granger?" he called, softly.

She looked up, her expression miserable.

"What's wrong?"


	4. After the War - Hermione

Hermione was trying to spend time with her friends, but after the first hour she couldn't breathe. She took a deep breath, trying to control the beating of her heart as Finnegan whooped and high-fived the others.

They'd been playing a Muggle card game she'd taught them. And at first it had been a lot of fun, but right now, it was the farthest thing from fun. She shut her eyes, trying to keep the tension headache at bay.

"How's Harry and Ron, 'Mione?" Neville asked, shuffling the card.

Hermione shrugged, "Don't know. Haven't heard much since they went to their trials," she replied, taking deep breaths.

"Lucky," Ginny replied, "Harry sends an update every morning at the crack of dawn. It's really bloody annoying."

Hermione didn't respond. She didn't want to tell everyone in the room that while Harry owed Ginny check-ins because she was his girlfriend, Ron owed her nothing. They'd been on a break for two months.

As she lost herself in thought the sound of crashing books caused her to jump out of her skin as a tiny owl flew at her. She let out a squeal as her entire body jumped her back into battle. She drew her wand and looked around sheepishly as the room filled with laughter.

"Stupid owl's just as bad as Ron is," Ginny muttered, walking over with letters.

"These are for you," Ginny said to Hermione.

Hermione swallowed hard, trying to stay in reality as she reached for the letters.

"I'm going to go to bed guys," she said, quietly, rising to her feet.

"You okay, Hermione?" Luna asked, moving forward.

"Of course, Luna," she replied, smiling, feeling how feeble it felt. She hurried back to her dorm and opened the letter from Ron first.

_Dear 'Mione,_

_I hope school's well. Harry and I are almost done with trials. I know things didn't really end well after everything. And I just wanted to tell you that I do miss you still. I hope you can find out how to deal with the outcome, but I really don't want to be left in limbo._

_I know it's insensitive to ask you to feel better when I know it's not that simple. But, I want to live my life. I think this break should be a real break. I think we should both see different people and at Christmas we can figure out if we want us._

_I love you, 'Mione. But, I'm tired of living the past. We won. Shouldn't we be living our lives to the fullest?_

_-RON_

Hermione rolled her eyes, wiping tears off her face. She wished she could move on as easily as Ron had. If only it had been that easy. But, he'd lost a brother. Hermione had lost friends and her entire family. She was all alone in the world.

Harry had been able to take Ron's hero worship, but Hermione hadn't been able to stomach it. Even as she and Harry had woken from night terrors of their dead friends Ron had remained happy and go lucky. Maybe this was for the best.

* * *

 **May 15th** :

Hermione couldn't breath. She wanted to claw off her dress. It was all too tight. It was so hot in the room and she felt like the gown was suffocating her. She squirmed, trying to keep it together as Kingsley spoke and gave them honours.

She smiled and shook hands, happily greeted everyone as she hurried away. Charlie frowned as he peaked at her. He walked over to her as she smiled tightly, trying to talk to Horace Slughorn.

"Slughorn, mind if I steal Hermione for a few minutes?" the Dragon tamer called, before simply steering her away and out onto the balcony.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking back at her.

She nodded, hanging off the rail, taking in deep breaths.

"I didn't know you had anxiety, Hermione," Charlie said after a minute.

"I don't..." she replied.

Charlie frowned, "Hermione, I've seen anxiety. River...my ex...she used to have panic attacks all the time when were kids. Up until we were about sixteen. She had them all the time..."

"River Black?" Hermione asked, taking deep breaths, trying to focus on anything that wasn't how lightheaded she felt.

Charlie nodded, coming up behind her and pulling out a blade, cutting the ribbon from the corset of her dress. She gasped, taking in the cool air in relief as it fell away from her slightly.

"Thank, Merlin!" she hissed, "Thank you, Charlie."

"Are you going to be okay, Hermione?" he asked.

"I've never felt like this before, Charlie," she replied, quietly, blinking tears out of her eyes.

"You've been through a traumatic event," he comforted, "Hermione, all of us are coping the best way we can."

She wiped at the tears that fell free.

"There are so many people..." she whimpered, "I couldn't breathe. And it was so hot."

Her memories flashed and she was once again, having wand fire flash at her. She flinched as she felt his hand and blinked hard, gazing up at him.

"Hermione," he said, gently, "Maybe you should go home. Take some time away."

She nodded, "You're right. Can you tell Ron and Harry I've left?"

"Of course," he called, fixing her gown before leading her out.

"Take time to breathe, Hermione. You don't have to be thriving right now. It's okay to mourn who you used to be," Charlie said, giving her a sad smile, before backing away so she could apparate.

* * *

 **May 21st** :

She couldn't breath as she felt Ron's hot breath over her neck and down her body. She wanted his weight off of her. It was overwhelming and all encompassing. She felt like she was surrounded by the Death Eaters. She couldn't stop thinking about Bellatrix's body over hers.

"Ron, please, stop," she whimpered.

It was like he couldn't hear her as he gripped her waist, grinding himself into her.

She gathered her strength and pushed against him, hard.

"Ron, please! Get off me!" she shouted.

Ron jumped back and eyed her, concern in his eyes. "Are you okay, 'Mione? I didn't mean to hurt you."

She shook her head, "No, no. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm just really hot and overwhelmed. Please, Ron, just...just not now okay?"

Ron rolled off of her and looked at her confused.

"'Mione..." he started, but she shook her head.

"It's not your fault, Ron," she said, gently, "I'm just really hot today is all."

She left the bedroom and walked downstairs and into the small backyard of Grimmauld Place, trying to calm her pounding heart.

She looked back at the open backdoor, confused. It wasn't the first time she'd been intimate with Ron. Why was her heart pounding like she was getting ready for battle? She whimpered, holding herself together. What was going on with her?

* * *

 **June 5th** :

Ron glared at her as she walked into Grimmauld Place which she now shared with Harry.

"Where have you been?" he demanded, getting up from the sofa. She hadn't left the house since the Hero's Ball, no matter how much he'd tried. But, here she was, in witch's robes.

"I went to the trials..." she started quietly.

"Why?" he demanded.

"Because I want to see the outcome of them." she replied.

"Have you gone to all of them?" he asked.

She gave him a curt nod, turning away, "Yes, Ronald."

"So, you'll go out to watch a trial, but not out on a date with me?" he demanded.

She turned a glare at him. "Ronald, this isn't about you. This is about all those people who died! And to see those who need to pay have justice brought on them and those who didn't do anything get their second chance."

"Why can't you just let the war go, 'Mione?" he shouted.

"Why do you expect me to?" she yelled back, "I lost my parents! And a lot of friends! How can you be so cold?!"

"They wouldn't want us to stop living our lives, Hermione!" he replied.

"Guys...stop fighting," Harry called, walking out of his bedroom, looking like he hadn't slept in days.

"Tell her she's wasting her time..." Ron started, but Harry shot him a dark look.

"Ron, you don't get to choose how we all cope with this," Harry said quietly, "I'm sorry, mate. I'm happy you're thriving, but if Hermione wants to mourn let her."

Ron frowned, "This is a slap to the face of everyone who died so we could live..."

"How dare you!?" she shouted, glaring at him. She stepped back, flooing from the house to the Weasley's. She hurried up to Ginny's room. If anyone would take her side and keep Ron away from her, it was definitely her.

* * *

**July 13th:**

She woke up again, covered in sweat. The night terrors were getting worse. She headed down the stairs and entered the living room of the house, freezing as she caught sight of River Lestrange, cuddling Teddy and talking to Harry, happily.

She walked into the room and River took her in, pursing her lips. She bounced Teddy in her lap before handing him to Harry.

"Are you doing okay, Granger?" River asked, watching her.

Hermione nodded, smiling at her.

"Everything's fine," she replied, quietly.

"Well, I was just asking Harry if he'd babysit Teddy on August first. I'm having a lot of witch's over at my home for a Lammas celebration," River explained.

Hermione frowned. Lammas was one of the old holidays. She'd only read about it in books.

"I've read about that holiday. It's when Pureblood witches got together and did a ritual to speak to the goddesses of harvest?" Hermione asked.

"Basically," River replied, smiling, "It's for the witches to feed their worries back into the earth. You're welcome to join."

Hermione took her in and smiled.

"Thank you, River." she said quietly.

"It can be quite cathartic," she finished, playing with Teddy's little toes, "Right, little wolf?"

Teddy laughed, kicking his little feet.

"I better run," she said, happily, kissing the baby's cheeks before heading out the door.

Just as she left through the front door Hermione heard the floo in the parlour. She tensed and went to head back upstairs when Ron stopped her.

"'Mione?" he called.

She froze and looked down at him. She’d barely spoken to him in the last two weeks. She could only guess what he wanted to discuss. He looked up at her and ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

She nodded and led the way up to her bedroom, dreading what his next words were going to be. He shut the door and eyed her.

"You spoke for Malfoy," he said, quietly. Though to her it sounded like an accusation.

"I spoke for a lot of people," she said, quietly, sitting on the end of her bed.

"Hermione, he's a Death Eater," he hissed.

"And he was also a child!" she argued.

He sighed. "What has gotten into you?"

"What are you talking about?" she argued.

"You've been acting weird for weeks! And now I find out you spoke up for the enemy?" he argued.

"Ronald, he was a _child_! We were _all_ children! Just because you and him hated each other in school doesn't mean we don't all grow the fuck up!" she shouted, rising back to her feet.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he challenged.

"We all grow up! We’re all dealing with this the way we have to! And we outgrow stupid childish things!" she shouted.

"Is that what you're doing with me?" he growled, "Outgrowing me?"

"What!?" Hermione exclaimed, "I'm talking about stupid, petty rivalries, Ron! Not our relationship!"

"You've been acting like a frigid bitch for months! And then I find out you protected Malfoy out of all people! If that isn’t some kind of sign I don’t know what is!”

"Frigid bitch!?" she shouted, "Sorry, I'm not in the mood to shag when our friends have died! Not to mention, Harry spoke up for Malfoy, too!"

Ron stuttered and his face went red. "That's besides the point. Harry's not my girlfriend!"

"This is so stupid!" she shouted, "I can't do this right now."

"And I can?!" he replied.

"Ron, I'm done. You need to leave," Hermione replied, calmly, losing all her fight.

He looked at her with fear in his eyes. "'Mione, I don't want us to break up."

"I don't either, Ron, but I think we need a break. I'm still not okay after all these months and I just...I need time away." she said, quietly.

"From me?" he questioned.

"From everything," she replied, "I want to be together. But, I need to fix what's going on inside of me."

He stood up and glared. "Fine. When you've worked through it let me know."

She watched him go and flinched as he slammed the door behind him. She collapsed at the end of her bed, sobbing hard. Why couldn't he just understand, for once?

* * *

**July 31st:**

She was reliving the event with Bellatrix again. She knew it. Her body was tensing and she was panicking. She wanted to run, but instead she froze. But, instantly stopped as she felt a warm hand on her cheek.

"Hermione?" River called, sounding as if this wasn't the first time she'd called for me.

She jumped and River tipped her face up to look at her. She swallowed hard and pulled her close. Hermione tensed, but then burrowed deeper into River.

"It was so real," she hissed, shuddering against her.

"It's okay," River murmured into her hair, petting it back, "You're okay. We have you. Pansy, can you ask Draco to bring me out a calming draught?"

Hermione froze, shaking her head. "NO!"

River shushed her and looked at her, taking in her panic. "Okay. No calming draught. Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

Hermione nodded and River helped her up. River waved her wand and pointed to the trees. A path glowed and Hermione watching in fascination.

"Are you going to be okay going in there?" River asked.

Hermione tensed and Pansy gave her a small, but encouraging smile. "Come on, Granger. Didn't realize you were a cowardly lion."

The jab was playful and Hermione looked at Pansy thankfully. She'd never liked Parkinson, but then, they'd never had an encounter like this before.

"I'm not, Parkinson. Just don't want to get stuck with snakes under my feet," she teased back, half-heartedly.

Pansy smirked, "She'll be fine, Riv. Let's go before Layla yells at us for being late."

River rolled her eyes and waved her wand, changing their witch's robes into pale, light, gowns. River lead the two young witches through the forest and Hermione stopped when she heard the sounds of witch's singing. River tugged Hermione gently.

"Come along, Granger," she called, softly.

River took her place as head of the circle, leaving Hermione with Pansy.

"Sisters!" River called, "Merry meet!"

The witches cried their greeting and River laughed. Hermione watched in awe. Recognizing witches from many different cultures. Famous Purebloods.

"Move clockwise and create our circle," River commanded and the witches moved. She waved four women with coloured candles forward, "We witches gather here to shout our fear and cleanse us for a bountiful harvest year!"

The woman yipped and howled, under the moonlight. Hermione joined in, feeling stronger than she had in a long time. Pansy stood beside her.

"We call upon fire to light these candles and bring us light. We call upon earth that she holds us well as we share in this time of unity. We call water here so that she may cool us and keep us swaying and air to blow us free," River called, lighting the candles and Hermione felt like she could smell the elements around them.

"And lastly, we call Spirit and may it fill us with the love of our goddesses and remind us that we are all maidens, mothers, and crones. I call upon our combined powers so that we may shout our fears to the wind!" River shouted.

The witches placed their candles down at the altar at her feet and River turned to look at them.

"Sisters!" she shouted, "This year we have all lost something. Our sons and daughters. Our fathers and mothers. Our friends and family. A war ravaged our people, but we still grow. And even now as we stand here we put our grievances aside. And together we shout our grief to the moon and the dawn will bring us new hope."

She looked up to the sky and screamed, the cries of the other women joining her, screaming their own grief.

"I've lost the men I loved! I've lost my cousin! My cousin has no mother! I'm frightened of being a mother!" she called, before screaming again.

An older witch added her voice to the screams and round and round they went until they hit Hermione.

"I'm terrified I'm not good enough! I don’t think I deserve to be here." Hermione screamed, feeling better for finally saying it.

Pansy gripped her hand and stared into her eyes, tears in her eyes as she screamed, feeling Hermione's pain as her own.

"My parents hate me! I don't think I can live without them!" Pansy shouted, screaming into the sky. Hermione screamed loudly, trying to help her drown out her pain.

And together they continued to scream until the sun began to peek over the horizon and their voices were hoarse. The screams died out as they curled together, slowly falling from exhaustion. River's scream was the last to fill the air and together every witch slammed their hands into the circle, pushing their magicks into it, humming together as their magick's coexisted. As their powers flew back into themselves the witches closed the circle and moved away.

Hermione met River's gaze as the witch waved her wand to clean up the area. River smiled. "How are you feeling, Hermione?"

"A lot better," Hermione replied, honestly, "It's been really hard, but this...this helped."

"I'm glad I could help your troubled mind," she said, nudging Pansy, "Let's go, Pan."

Pansy got up slowly and grumbled leading the way back. As they got back River readied Hermione's port key.

"If you need anything, Hermione, feel free to come by and talk," River said, placing the port key in front of her.

* * *

 **August 5th** :

She looked at the letter from McGonagall again before grabbing her quill, writing back that she would be returning. Maybe getting back to a normal, set schedule was exactly what she needed. She looked at her things in Harry's house, realizing she didn't need anything here. All the things she needed fit into her expanded bag.

She headed downstairs and found Harry in the library.

"Hey, you," he called, softly, smiling over at her, "What's up?"

"I decided to go back to Hogwarts to do my N.E.W.T.s," she announced.

Harry frowned, "I doubt you need them, 'Mione."

She shrugged, "I just think I need to find a purpose right now. And S.P.E.W. is still important to me, but I need to focus. And school was the best place I ever had for focus."

"You sure about this?" Harry asked.

She nodded, smiling, "Want to see me off on the Hogwarts express at the end of the month?"

Harry laughed, "Of course, 'Mione!"

Hermione looked down at her hands. Maybe she could finally find some peace.

* * *

 **Present** :

She didn't know why she was still crying. It was so stupid. Why did she expect Ron to wait around? He was a "hero". He had women practically throwing themselves at him. But, that didn't mean that it still didn't hurt that her first letter from him was a break up. She threw the letter into the fire and started crying. She didn't know how long she cried, but she jumped as she turned to look at him.

"Granger?" she heard called, softly.

She looked up, her expression miserable.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, walking toward her, an odd expression on his face.

"Apparently, I'm not a very good girlfriend," she whispered.

Draco sneered, "For Weasel? Anyone is a good girlfriend to that prat. If anything, he's not a very good boyfriend. You deserve someone way better than Weasel."

Hermione's eyes went wide at the sentiment that she deserved better went through his mouth, almost like he hadn't noticed what he'd said. His long fingers came up and wiped a tear away before he yanked his hands back. He grimaced, balling his hands up before flexing them.

"Sorry," he muttered, "Don't waste your tears on someone beneath you, Granger. Even I know you're too good for him."

Hermione wiped her face as he headed up the stairs. She stood there confused, listening as he shut the door to his bedroom. Was that really Draco Malfoy?


	5. Enigmas

The week that followed had been surprisingly easy on Malfoy and Hermione. They worked extremely well together on surface level, but that didn't mean there wasn't a tension between them whenever they were alone. Malfoy caught himself watching her as she read through the prefect reports and Granger always found herself watching him from a distance when they did rounds together during the week.

The only real fighting they'd done was about the rules. Draco tended to ignore rule breaking when it had to do with people being sneaky, but Hermione was a stickler for rule breakers no matter the rule. Even now she knew about the group of kids out in the Forbidden Forest and had no idea where he was.

She huffed as she heard the sound of a piano.

Great. Another student out of bed. She followed the music toward Professor Flitwick's choir room. Hermione opened the door, but froze as she recognized the figure bent over the large piano.

Draco's long fingers flashed across the keys as he played, his hair framing his face. Hermione watched from the door, in awe. Pain filled her as the notes reached her, the tone filled with such sadness. She watched as his face came up to meet the moonlight that peered in through the large window.

Hermione shuddered, her heart squeezing hard in her chest as she took in his silhouette. She stepped into the room and silently shut the door, staring. His eyes were closed and Hermione could see that his cheeks glistened with fallen tears. She swallowed back tears and pressed her back to the closed door as she watched him, feeling the passion and emotion as he played. Draco froze, feeling her. His eyes opened, slowly, but his fingers didn't stop moving. His molten gaze met hers as he played the final notes.

He stood and walked toward her. Hermione stared up at him as his eyes swept over her face, his expression filled with an emotion Hermione couldn't identify. His fingertips came up and wiped away tears she hadn't realized she'd been shedding.

"Granger," he murmured, his voice thick, "I don't think I like this version of you. This is the second time I've seen you in tears. I'm used to a bushy haired lion screaming at me. Not a mewling kitten."

Hermione didn't know why that hurt her feelings, but instead of lashing out she went to withdrawal, but only found the door behind her. Draco frowned, realizing he'd wounded her without meaning to. Draco's hand moved to cup her jaw, his fingers grazing her neck as he tipped her face up to look at him. Hermione's breath came out in shudders as she looked up at him through hooded eyes. Her eyes searched his face for any guess at his emotions. But, all she found were molten silver eyes she wished would look at her with desire.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Rage burned through her as she realized he had seen her pain. Then again as she realized that she'd _wanted_ Draco Malfoy to _want_ her. She yanked away.

"You should be! Hiding in here playing the bloody piano while there's students out of bed and our patrols have to be finished!" she snapped, trying to regain her bearings.

Malfoy's expression filled with mirth.

"It's Mabon, Granger," he educated, his tone pretentious, "You didn't expect Purebloods to practice their religion?"

She glared, "It doesn't matter why they're doing it! Merlin, what is the point of you being my partner when you don't have my back?"

He sneered, raising a brow, "I didn't realize you wanted me to be your partner, Granger."

She huffed, "You're insufferable, you know that? You know I didn't mean it that way!"

He chuckled, smirking at her. "You're quite fascinating like this."

Hermione pushed him back hard and Draco suddenly realized how close he'd been standing to Hermione.

"If you aren't going to take your Head duties seriously please let me know so I can stop depending on you! I thought you were going to at least treat me as a bloody equal in our duties even if you hate my bloody guts! You're unpredictable and completely childish! The worst kind of misogynistic piece of wizard trash I have ever met! Just because I'm a mudblood doesn't mean you get to treat me like I'm nothing! Or worse, your bloody plaything! Not everything is a game, Draco!" she snapped, moving to grab the door.

He snatched her back, forgetting himself. His hand cupped the back of her neck and he yanked her against him. His breath was harsh and angry as he glared down at her.

Hermione swallowed hard, looking up at him. She shivered as she felt his fingers slowly sinking into her hair, pulling her head back gently.

His unreadable eyes studied her and Hermione watched as they turned into storm clouds before her. He grimaced before pulling himself away from her and heading out the door, leaving her standing there stunned.

Draco stalked out of the castle and out toward the Forbidden Forest, finding the small Faery Circle the Purebloods had used on the grounds for centuries. The group of Purebloods turned and took him in.

"Get back to your dormitories," he barked, all of his anger at what had just happened clear in his voice. He felt a small bit of satisfaction as he noticed a few of them flinch or jump at his tone.

But, it was short lived as anger settled back in as none of them moved.

"Maybe taking five points from every one of you will get you moving," he sneered.

The students started moving quickly, leaving Draco alone in the clearing. He stared around him before screaming in frustration up at the full moon. He dropped to his knees and stared up at the night sky.

"She's dirty," he cried, "Her blood tainted by muggles. Why do I want her? Is this your way of torturing me?"

He shouted again, punching the ground hard, rage pouring through him. He didn't know when he started crying, but he shook hard as sobs racked through him, his tears saturating the ground beneath him.

"She hates me," he whispered, "No matter what. But, you know that. It's why you sent her, isn't it? When will you stop punishing me? Isn't it enough that I've lost everything that made me, me? Do you have to remind me that even as I tormented her I loved her? Tell me, Great Goddess, does my pain please you!?"

He stared up at the moonlight and then down at the small thumb-like mark on the inside of his wrist. He rubbed at it as it tingled and he sighed, getting up from the dirt.

He headed up the stairs, back to their dorm. He sighed as he saw her figure on the sofa, readying for the lecture, but instead he realized she'd fallen asleep with a book in her lap. He looked down at her, wanting nothing more than to touch those curls once more, but he held himself back. He knew it was the rawness of Mabon that had his emotions out of whack. He couldn't just act on his emotions. No matter what they were.

He grabbed the brown blanket from the back of the sofa and placed it over her, taking the book from her lap, before going up to hide in his room, flipping the book open to read it. The less time he spent with Granger the better.

* * *

Hermione hadn't been able to talk to Draco at all in weeks. It was mid-October and he had managed to make sure they didn't see each other aside from classes and their weekly Prefect meetings.

She had wanted to question him about his behaviour two weeks back, but she knew part of her didn't want to know because she really didn't understand her own reaction to him. She'd _wanted_ him to kiss her. She'd _wanted_ to press against him so there was nothing between them. She'd never felt that much desire for anyone. Not even Ron.

She hadn't been able to stop thinking about him playing the piano or his hands on her. And when she let herself, those thoughts turned into fantasies where he had her pinned down on his bed, screaming his name.

"Hermione, are you listening to me?" Luna asked, once again.

Hermione felt her face flush as she turned to look back at Luna.

"I'm sorry, Luna, I was distracted," she said, quietly, as she finally looked away from where Draco was setting up for his and Pansy's presentation in Ancient Studies.

"Nargles in your head again?" Luna asked, simply.

Hermione nodded, indulgent as ever when it came to Luna, "Always, lately."

"Okay, students," Professor Hellbourne called, "Settle down. Miss Parkinson, Mr. Malfoy. Please, start your presentation on The Tradition of Song Magick."

Pansy took her place as Malfoy relaxed back. Pansy drew a pentagram on the floor in front of them before starting to sing in Ancient Greek. The star flashed with magic and glowed as images of a wolf pack hunting flowed free. Malfoy's voice joined Pansy's and the red images glowed purple and the scene grew with intensity before it exploded from the circle moving to circle around the room.

Hermione felt light and warm as she felt the magic around her and then as they stopped singing the emotions disappeared.

"Song Magick is something we don't practice often anymore," Pansy called to the room, "It was a magick that seemed untamable and when muggles would hear groups of slaves or women singing together they would condemn them for witchcraft. Witches saw music and chanting as a way into the soul of everything. A way to protect ourselves and our children. Purebloods still practice this old magick in little ways. School choirs, ancient holidays that we still practice, and lullabies to our children."

"The practice died swiftly amongst those of us who lived around muggles because they would hang, drown, and burn us for worshiping an evil entity they call "the devil". And as the use of more controllable magic through wands and potions the practice eventually became obsolete." she continued.

"The practice was also condemned by wizards as it is a Magick that we have a difficulty in. A woman’s cries awakened Magick, a man’s hum carried it to the depths." Draco started, taking up where she left off, "Our craft is called witchcraft because it is believed by Purebloods to have been a gift given to women by goddesses in order to fight the brute strength of men and join us to our creators through their connection with the Mother Earth. Many of our societies, and muggle societies, believed that women were the true leaders of our earth. A society could live without men, but without women they would collapse. So, only women were permitted to practice the craft. But, when our mothers could see the magick in their sons they shared their gifts with them."

Hermione listened, enthralled by this peek into Pureblood mentality. She sat up, focusing on his words.

"Merlin may be the father of modern Wizardry," Draco continued, his eyes landing on Hermione, "But, it is witchcraft and inherently women that rule our class according to the ancient ways. So, you will find that to this day Purebloods will celebrate the old holidays and Pureblood men, while men of status, always bow to the wills of their wives. Pureblood rituals are always led by witches. It is the mistress of the home that will start a ritual and finish it. And to disrespect the ways of the coven, and to disrespect ones wife and daughters, is seen as the biggest shame. In my home and Pansy’s our mothers filled the air with songs to protect us. And during our holidays is where we always found witches filling the land with magick through song."

Pansy took over again, finishing their presentation.

"Song Magick, is one of the oldest of magicks because it is entirely through a witch's magic that it worked. It worked in the dead of night when fear guided Circe to her island and it works now to soothe a baby's wails."

* * *

Hermione sat in McGonagall's office, waiting with all her research. She didn't know what had made her think to do so much research on the old holidays, but Hermione had spent the last two days putting this together. She’d realized that listening to Malfoy and Parkinson talk about the old ways she could find a way to meld the old traditions with the changing times. And if she could bridge the gap between the tradition wrought Purebloods and the others maybe they would unite the school in a better way.

"Miss Granger," McGonagall finally said, looking up from Hermione's proposal, "A school dance is a big thing to attempt to do while we're trying to unify the school and fix it."

"That's why we should do this, Headmistress," Hermione argued, "What's the best way to bring kids together and forget their differences than a party? Not to mention, it'll help our muggleborn and halfblood students feel closer to our pureblood students. Samhain is similar to a muggle Halloween, just a little more ritualistic. If I get Pansy Parkinson to help me with the logistics I'm sure we could have a wonderful masquerade ball that would honour the history of witchcraft, but also be a fun event for the students."

"Parkinson?" McGonagall guffawed.

"Please, professor, let me try," Hermione pleaded.

McGonagall took Hermione in before nodding her head. "Fine, Miss Granger, if you figure out all the logistics we can have a Samhain Ball."

Hermione popped up from her seat before McGonagall could change her mind, collecting the pages before heading down to Muggle Studies. She'd talk to Pansy then.

* * *

Theo groaned as they sat in their Muggle Studies class.

"This is literally the most boring fucking class on the bloody planet," Blaise muttered, looking up at the ceiling.

Draco rolled his eyes, focusing in on the text of the book he'd stolen from Granger. It was some kind of romance by a muggle woman.

"What is that?" Pansy asked, looking over his shoulder.

He shot her a glare and she sat back in her seat.

"Swot," she hissed.

Draco smirked, giving her the finger as he kept reading.

"What's so interesting over there?" Professor Lovelace called, freezing the group of eighth years.

"Nothing, Professor," Theo called, giving her a charming smile, ruffling his rambunctious curls, "We were talking about how excited we were to hear more about how muggles created moving pictures for entertainment rather than just retain a memory."

Hermione rolled her eyes before approaching Pansy.

"Parkinson, can I speak to you for a minute?" she called, quietly, taking the free seat beside Pansy.

Pansy raised a brow, but moved closer to Hermione. Usually, Hermione wouldn't interupt a class to discuss personal matters, but she knew the chance of catching Pansy alone was close to zero. She handed Pansy the proposal she'd given to McGonagall as her eyes moved to Draco.

Draco kept his eyes trained on the book in front of him, deliberately ignoring her.

"I can help with this if that's what you want, Granger," Pansy muttered quietly, as Lovelace taught.

"Thank you, Parkinson," Hermione whispered back.

At the end of class, Hermione disappeared before class ended and headed up to her room. She tossed her bag onto her bed, digging in it for the book she'd been reading for what felt like the 100th time that year.

"Accio, Pride and Prejudice," she called, but the book didn't come to her. She frowned. Where had she misplaced it? She huffed and tossed the bag aside, instead reaching for _Holidaze_ , a book about all the magical holidays she hadn't known about. She flicked to the part about Mabon.

She traced the words written by the old scholar, wondering if this was the magick she'd felt from Draco that night.

_In Mabon, wizards find their spirit to hunt. Celebrations during this festival are over a three day boar hunt where witches give offerings for the harvest and wizards hunt to give thanks for the harvest and reap what they had sown before greeting the great darkness of winter. Witches were known to be their most mothering and wifely during this time while wizards, their wildest; not to be confused with the wildness of Lupercalia._

She frowned, had Draco been feeling that need? She knew from her research that most of the sacred twenty-eight still practiced the old holidays. Had she inherently felt that same power that night?

She groaned, frustrated at her reaction to him. He'd just looked so different in the moonlight. He'd looked etheral and the heat she'd felt with him was something she'd never felt before. She'd been furious, but also completely at his mercy. She grabbed her textbooks, flipping to her homework. Anything to distract her.

She buried herself in the texts for hours when she heard screams from below. She shot up and hurried down the stairs, but stopped when she heard a small whimper. She headed down the stairs and froze as she saw Malfoy's frame on their sofa. She started down the stairs as he cried out again and she realized his face was covered in sweat. She walked forward and gently shook him.

"Malfoy?" she called softly, pushing him gently.

He jumped up, instantly putting his wand in her face. He was panting, his eyes wide with wild panic.

"Draco..." she murmured, reaching up slowly, "You're okay...it's me...Hermione..."

She grimaced as she felt how hard his hands were shaking. He blinked hard, swallowing as he let her lower his hand.

"Hermione?" he whispered, his eyes searching her face.

His hands cupped her face, his fingers gently dipping into her curls.

"It's me, Draco," she assured, "You're okay. It was a nightmare."

He cleared his throat and moved away from her, rubbing his face.

"How long have you had the nightmares?" she asked.

"Years..." he muttered, "They've been getting worse."

For the first time she could see the fear displayed on his face as easily as when she'd seen him at Malfoy Manor. She caressed his cheek and he shuddered at the touch, shutting his eyes.

"What do you need?" she asked, quietly, unsure how to deal with this man in front of her.

"Bed," he replied, opening his eyes and pulling away from her, "I can drink my sleeping draught and just go to sleep."

He turned and headed up the stairs. Hermione frowned, following him up the stairs. He stopped at the top, swaying slightly. He shook his head and looked back at her.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, just moved too fast. You don't have to follow me up."

She shrugged, "I want to make sure you're okay. Can't have you dying in our Common Room. Someone might think I killed you."

He smirked, chuckling. "Right. Can't have people knowing you murdered me."

They continued their way into Draco's room. He left the door open for her to either come in or stay out, using the light from the hall to strip to his boxers before getting into his bed.

"Thank you, Granger," he called from the darkness, his voice barely audible as he poured the contents of a vial directly into his mouth, not bothering to dilute it.

"You're welcome," she replied, staying by the door, "Goodnight, M...Draco."

She shut his door as Boo slipped inside and headed back downstairs, folding the blanket he'd been using and grabbing a book he must've been reading from the floor. She laughed lightly as she realized where her _Pride and Prejudice_ book had gone. Who knew Draco Malfoy read for fun? She shut the book and put it on top of his bag before sitting on the sofa.

Crookshank curled up beside her and she sighed. She pet her cat, wondering if maybe she wanted to be near Draco because they were two broken souls trying to figure out who they were in this new world?

Two years ago he'd been a pristine pampered boy with the world at his feet and she'd been a loud know-it-all. And now he was a disgraced fiend and she was the exalted hero. Was that why she found him easy to get along with? Was that why she wanted to get to know him when all she should want to do is condemn him?

Or was it the fact that they'd both in a way lost their parents? She knew Malfoy lived permanently with River now. And she couldn’t help wonder what had happened when months before Draco had given up his freedom for them. She sighed.

"Hermione, why are you trying to humanize him?" she asked, to the air around her, "He tortured you for years."

But, she knew why. Since they'd gotten back he was the only one who treated her like a normal person. There wasn't any maliciousness, but there also wasn't the hero worship. In a way she wondered if this would've been what they could have been without their prejudices. Would they have been friendly rivalries?

She sighed and looked up at the ceiling. In a little more than a month she'd thought more about Draco Malfoy than she cared to admit. And in that time he'd made her feel more than any person had made her feel since the war.


	6. Under the Snake Skin

Draco growled as Pansy cornered him again.

"Parkinson, I will hex you into oblivion," he growled, as she snatched the book he’d been reading out of his hand.

She sneered, "Come on, Draco, don't be such a little prat. Help with the Samhain ball. I've got the two best queers..."

"Hey!" Theo exclaimed as Blaise sat back and smirked, watching the two.

"...now, I need the king of etiquette and decorum. We all know that all that Black and Malfoy blood practically means tradition bleeds from your DNA as much as old spellwork does."

He scoffed, pushing his chair back, heading out of the library. Pansy flicked her wand, stopping him. Hermione winced, moving to stop them as Theo's hand wrapped around her wrist.

"Granger, I'd leave Parkinson to deal with the Dragon. She and Draco match in bitchiness," he explained, leaning back.

Draco turned, his tongue scrapping his canine in agitation as he stepped toward Pansy, towering over her. She stood her ground, folding her arms and glaring up at him.

"You think because you're tall you scare someone?" she snapped, "Even Granger can take you and she's a whole head smaller than you."

Draco's eyes flicked toward Hermione before coming back to Pansy.

"Then you have all the help you need," he replied.

"Drake..." Theo cut in.

Draco let out an aggravated breath, pushing his hand through his hair.

"Even if I wanted to the ballroom has to be repaired," he snapped, looking down at Pansy, "And I'd need a witch who could do the runes. And there aren't any here."

"Actually..." Hermione interrupted. "I've taken ancient runes..."

His eyes narrowed again, stepping toward her, closing the distance, "Do you know that the Samhain ritual, the runes that open the Spirit World, have to be done between two witches or wizards who completely trust one another? Did you read in your silly little books about how the ritual is about honouring the dead and embracing the Darkness of the goddess and her consort? Her consort, Granger!"

"I didn't realize you were so religious, Malfoy," she snapped, hating the way he was basically lecturing her.

He snapped his mouth shut and looked at Pansy. He scoffed again, smirking at her.

"You want me to help and she doesn't even understand," he replied. He pushed passed her.

Pansy sighed and looked at Hermione. Theo hopped up, heading out.

"Come on, Granger," he called, "Let's talk."

Hermione followed after Theo, annoyed.

"I'm assuming your parents are atheists?" he asked, amused.

She nodded.

"Most wizards are as well," he replied, his blue eyes deep like the ocean as he stared out, "We get it. Our ancestors have explained everything down to a science. But, Purebloods...our stories don't come from stories we think may or may not be true. Our stories come from our ancestors. When we talk about the old religion, the olden ways, we're talking about them from the pages of our family's lives."

Hermione frowned, not sure where he was going with this.

"The Malfoys and the Blacks have been around for centuries," he said, looking up at the sky, "Both families have been around since the early days of magick. My mother was a Rowle. And my family can even trace our lineages back to witches muggles thought were goddesses. . You see, the old religions keep us close to our mothers in power. I know you felt how powerful those old rituals are. Even when my father was screaming that he ruled the world as a Death Eater he always cowed before my mother's severity. And no one who has been around River Lestrange when she casts a circle could deny the strength we obtain. The oneness we feel. So, even as we accept science we also see our magick as art and as a part of everything connecting us to one another because a long time ago, whether it was a goddess or a woman we were granted a gift most cannot boast to have."

Hermione nodded as he turned to look at her. He smirked as he watched her bit her lip, a memory jogging in his mind.

"Okay, but he’s obsessed with this idea of respecting this old religion that's barely practiced anymore!" she argued. She didn't understand why it bothered him so much.

"And you'll never understand Draco as much as you want to if you don't start looking deeper, Granger," Theo said easily, "He lost his mother. Not because she died or someone whisked her away, but because she chose his father instead of him. He's lost everything that made him a Malfoy. His status, his money. What's tradition to a man who has lost his future?"

Hermione thought about Theo's words before meeting his gaze. "Everything."

Of course. How hadn't she realized? That's why she hadn't been able to stop thinking about him. Right now they were the same. They didn't know who they were or who they were going to be. How could she fault him for falling to tradition when his future was so unsure?

“How do I ask him without insulting him?” she asked.

He smirked, "Pay attention. He gives it all away. Once you learn to read a person, Granger, you'll be surprised by everything they share about themselves. If I remember correctly, he used to say that when you were unsure you'd bite your lip."

Hermione's teeth instantly pulled up from her teeth as she gaped at him.

"He used to look for it when we were in class to know when something stumped you so he could learn it better. I’d start looking for those ticks," he said casually, shrugging, "I'll see you around Granger."

* * *

Blaise stopped Theo as he stepped into the hall.

"Are you crazy?" he hissed, his dark eyes glaring up at his friend.

"He's been half in love with her since first year, Blaise," Theo hissed, "And they're both so bloody stubborn we have to push them in the right direction."

"She's dating that idiot, Weasley," Blaise snapped, "Not to mention you know the damage that could happen instead of the good? Remember when she punched him?"

"In third year?" Theo asked, raising a brow.

Blaise glared. "She'll never love him."

Theo shook his head. "She finds him intriguing."

Blaise stared at him and Theo sighed, annoyed. He wasn’t about to explain to Blaise that Draco needed something to cling to. He could see his oldest friend drowning in his own pain and Granger needed someone who treated her like a human. So, why not push them together? Why not let River’s prophecy play out?

Zabini shook his head, "So, Dr. Theo, since you know so much, what happens when he hurts her?"

Theo shrugged. He didn’t actually know.

Blaise rolled his eyes and lit the spliff in his hand, taking a long drag before offering it to Theo. Theo shook his head, declining before relaxing back in a window seat.

Theo hoped that his meddling would only let Hermione see that there was more to Draco. Draco would have to come to terms with how he felt a different way. Theo had watched Draco for weeks now and he could see the look of awe still lit up his face when he watched Hermione like when they were children. But, now instead of turning into disgust or anger his expression would just go cold. He was ready. He just needed to trust himself.

* * *

Draco hated how nice she was being. It was making him lower his defenses. She didn't let him goad her into any of their petty arguments or ask him to do any extra rounds. He watched her, rolling his eyes as he watched her wait until every other student walked into the classroom.

Her hair was down for once. She'd started the habit of wearing it up in a frighteningly tight bun. He hated it. He walked into the potion's classroom and took his place by the wall. He was Slughorn's Apprentice for Potion's class seeing as it was his best subject.

"Okay," Slughorn called as he hurried into the room, "I'm sure you're all excited to learn about Where are my notes?"

"On your desk, professor," Draco replied, rolling his eyes. Daft git.

"What were we working on today, Mr. Malfoy?" Slughorn asked, frowning.

"Memorium Potion, sir," Draco replied, trying not to roll his eyes again. If he kept it up he’d lose them in the back of his head.

"Ah, yes! Can anyone tell me what the Memorium Potion is?" he asked.

Hermione's hand shot up and Draco smirked. Her eyes narrowed at him, but she kept her hand up. None of the seventh or eighth years in the room seemed inclined to answer so Slughorn nodded to her.

"Miss Granger?" he called.

"The Memorium Potion is a lesser form of the Memoria Elixar that lives in pensieves. It is not to be confused with the Memoriae Potion or the Recordatio spell," Hermione recited as though the words came straight from her textbook.

"And what is the Memorium Potion used for?" Slughorn asked.

"The Memorium Potion is used to strengthen memories," she replied, "It's mainly used for court cases to make sure the memories are completely factual instead of changed by our emotions."

"And why is it used instead of Legilimency?" he asked.

"Because natural legilimens are rare and wizards advanced enough not to cause damage to the other wizard are far and few between. Not to mention the ethical aspect of invading someone's mind. There is also the issue that one can place false memories into their own mind or press them into another like Voldemort did to Harry," she continued.

"Good job, Miss Granger," he replied, "Too bad your classmates can't be as invested. That answer would've earned them ten points for Gryffindor."

There was a collective grumble in the room. Hermione blushed and looked back at her notes.

"Now, we will be learning the Memorium Potion because it is the easiest of the memory potions. Messing with memories is always hard and tricky. The forgetfulness charm and the false memory charm usually leaves a lasting damage on a wizard's mind. So, we use potions to ease memories back into ourselves rather than slamming memories back into ourselves with other memory charms and of course the forgetfulness potion, but that's for particular painful memories," Slughorn explained.

"Be careful," Draco called, sounding as though he was adding something the professor should've said originally, "Ruining this potion can cause temporary memory loss or an influx of improper memories. We don't need any of you wandering around believing they're toddlers."

He waved his wand, summoning ingredients silently to the table in front of him. He settled everything in front of the table, knowing he still had to make the potion to pass his grade in the class, but instead of the slower Pewter cauldrons he had his own Copper one.

As Slughorn continued his instruction Malfoy worked on the potion. His pot was self-stirring so once he'd put everything in he felt confident to walk away from it as he sat on the table.

"Okay, break in groups of two and start working!" Slughorn called.

Draco walked around the room, watching the seventh and eighth year Gryffindors and Slytherins work.

Twenty minutes into the potion making Hermione was gritting her teeth. She groaned. It wasn't boiling correctly. She looked around at the teams near her. There were exactly 22 students in the class and with Malfoy helping Slughorn she always ended up working alone. So, thankfully she was only ruining her own potion. But, still. She watched as it turned pink and bit her lip.

"Oh, no..." she murmured, watching the liquid bubble quickly, flowing over the top of her pewter cauldron. She shut her eyes tightly and waited for the liquid to splatter her, but it never happened. Instead she was being held up by a strong arm.

She peaked and looked up at Malfoy. His eyes were on the mess as he froze it. Keeping her up in his arms so she wouldn't get splashed. He murmured a cleanup spell.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. Miss Granger, please be more careful!" Slughorn called as Draco slowly put Hermione's feet back onto the floor.

"Granger, you really are a disaster," he teased, smirking, but amusement filled his gaze, "You're complete rubbish at potions."

Her eyes narrowed as she tipped her head back to gaze at him. "Shut up, Malfoy. We weren't all the potion master's pet."

He chuckled, his arm releasing her letting her step back.

"Professor, I'll help Granger brew her potion again," Malfoy called, "That way we don't have another mishap."

"Will you have enough time, Mr. Malfoy?" Slughorn called.

Draco bottled his potion and handed it to Slughorn before cleaning up his own cauldron.

"Yes, with my cauldron, we'll cut the brewing time in half," he replied, clearing away Hermione's mess.

Hermione's cheeks burned, but she watched as Malfoy worked. She bit her lip, frowning as she watched him put three fairy wings in before the flobberworm mucus.

"You're not supposed to do that until you add the rest of the water, plus, it's two wings not three," she argued quietly.

"Who was the potion master's pet?" he teased, quietly, working. He tapped the cauldron with his wand and she gasped watching it turn a silvery green.

"Instead of chopping the ginseng grind it down with the pestle," he commanded, his tone so much like a teacher's. Hermione wanted to argue, but instead started working. He clearly knew more than her in this subject, much to her annoyance.

Draco stood as Hermione sat, grinding the ginseng down. She frowned as she realized he was always standing. He rarely ever sat down. She wondered why.

"Can you sit down?" she asked.

He eyed her, frowning, "Why?"

"It's odd," she replied, feeling her cheeks grow red.

"Am I making you nervous, Granger, he asked, standing directly behind her.

She glared, "No."

She felt him chuckle silently behind him before throwing himself down into the stool beside her, annoying her at how elegant he made the slouching look. He shut his eyes, leaning back on the table. Hermione took him in as they waited for Hermione's wand to vibrate after ten minutes. He looked carefree and handsome.

"You spent a lot of time with Snape outside of class?" she asked, feeling awkward in the silence.

"Yeah," he replied after a moment. He'd been debating whether to answer her or not, "He was my godfather."

"Really?" Hermione replied, surprised.

He nodded slowly, his eyes opening to meet her gaze. "Are you really that surprised? He didn't really like students to begin with."

"But, he really took care of you and Theo..." Hermione pointed out, remembering the two always being partnered up and getting points from Snape whenever they made their potions.

"Yeah," he said, swallowing hard, "He was Theo's godfather, too."

Hermione's eyes went wide. She was surprised to hear that anyone would want Snape around their children. But, before she could ask another question her wand vibrated telling her it was time. Draco walked her through the next steps and together, finishing at the same time as the other students thanks to Malfoy's cauldron.

"Thank you, Malfoy," Hermione said, starting to clean up.

"I'll see you later, Granger," Malfoy called, as he looked up, his probation auror by the door.

* * *

Hermione moved quickly. She'd fallen asleep in the library, making her ten minutes late for patrols. Hermione found Draco outside the great hall, waiting for her.

"Good, you're here," she called.

"Of course," he replied, "You're late."

"Sorry..." she muttered. She didn't want to admit to Draco that she still hadn't been sleeping. Even with the Sleeping Draughts he'd been leaving in the kitchenette for her, the nightmares were too much.

They walked awkwardly together, this being Friday, they had to do the rounds together throughout the entire school. The silence was heavy between them as they both walked, deep in thought.

Hermione froze as they neared the destroyed part of the castle. Draco frowned and turned to look at her.

"What's wrong, Granger?" he demanded.

She shook her head, shaking off the nightmare from last night. She'd been standing in the old ballroom, dancing with Draco when it fell around them and he'd turned into Ron's dead corpse. But, she didn't want to tell him that.

He looked at the ruined area.

"Will this be ready in time for the ball?" he asked.

She nodded slowly before turning on her heel and heading back.

"Granger?" he called, catching up to her easily, his long legs making it easy.

He reached out and grabbed her forearm and she flinched. He grimaced and watched as she gripped her forearm to her chest, swallowing hard. He watched her absentmindedly caressing the scars there. Shame filled him as he realized what it was. The scars of his aunt carving the word 'Mudblood' into her arm.

"I'm sorry," he said, quietly. He sounded broken and Hermione's eyes came up to meet his.

"What..." she started.

"I'm sorry," he replied, swallowing hard, tears pooling in his eyes, "I...You didn't deserve what she did...If...If I hadn't been a coward...I should've helped you..."

"She would have just killed you," Hermione finished, realizing what Draco was apologizing for. Tears fell down her cheek as she turned away from him, "I don't want to talk about this. Especially with you."

"Hermione..." he started.

"We both did things we're ashamed of. But, please, respect that I don't want to discuss the torture you and your family inflicted on me," she snapped, "You don't get to ask for my forgiveness."

Draco flinched at the venom in her voice. He eyed her and nodded, swallowing again.

"You're right." he replied, quietly, "I don't deserve your forgiveness."

He started walking again and Hermione followed after him, lost in thought.

Why had he apologized? Who was this man she didn't know? He wasn't the foolish boy she'd known for so long, but she couldn't understand why it hurt her soul to hear his apology. She watched him, feeling as though if she let herself forgive him she would forget everything he'd ever done to her. And that wasn't an option. Draco had abused her far more than he'd ever been kind.

Draco's heart slammed with sadness in his chest. Part of him was furious for caring, but every part of him knew he'd always care. He remembered meeting Hermione Granger. He remembered being conflicted when he realized she was muggleborn. He remembered teasing her just to get her attention. Merlin, she'd been so clever. And then he remembered his father's cruel words. He remembered being reminded that he was a pureblood.

_'Filth, Draco! You shame me. Talking this way about a filthy mudblood.'_

His father had even brought up his infatuation at Flourish and Blotts' right before second year just to shame him further. He sighed, knowing he'd never be worth anything to Hermione Granger. Especially with all of his terrible habits.

"Draco!" Hermione called, as though she'd been calling his name for a while. He turned to look at her and noticed how tired she looked. There were dark circles under her eyes similar to his own. "Can you slow down? It's hard to keep up. Your legs are a lot longer than mine."

He felt his cheeks flush slightly. "Sorry..." he muttered, "Are you okay? You look pale."

She nodded, "Just haven't been sleeping well."

"Have you been taking the Sleeping Draught?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied, "But, it only lasts so long. And it doesn't stop the night..."

She bit her lip and he watched her curiously. "Stop what, Granger?"

"The nightmares," she replied, quietly.

"Oh...I'll leave Nullum Somnium potion instead," he responded after a beat.

"Why do you do that?" she asked.

"What?" he countered.

"Leave the potions..." she replied. She stopped at the end of the hall prompting Malfoy to stop.

He looked up at the ceiling, knowing he'd never be able to respond to her honestly if he had to meet her eye.

"Because I know what it's like to not be able to sleep when you used to sleep peacefully," he replied, "To be perfectly honest, I grew up pampered and closeminded. And seeing myself now I have a lot to account for and I guess making sure you can sleep makes me feel better about myself. And is a step toward making amends."

"Do you want to?" she questioned.

He frowned, finally meeting her gaze. "Want to what?"

"Make amends."

He shrugged, "Yes. I realized that a lot of my beliefs were really my father's. I don't think I actually ever believed any of it. It was more what I thought was expected…And I hurt people in the process."

They continued their rounds as Hermione thought about what he said. Everyone deserved a second chance. She'd said that a thousand times before, but could she actually give Draco Malfoy that chance? She knew that Harry and Ron hadn't always been in the right when they goaded Malfoy. And she knew that he had been a child. But, they'd been on opposite sides for so long. She wondered why he was being so open with her. The Malfoy she knew had been tightlipped and aggressive.

"You're being quite accommodating to my questions," she replied.

He shrugged, smiling slightly, making Hermione bit her lip as she noticed how handsome he was when he smiled, "Living with River will do that to you. She's quite blunt and rude. I was raised to filter everything and be charming, but River hates lies and flowery words. She says they're what we snakes use to manipulate. And she manipulates with the truth. I've learned with her that you're less likely to dig if I just say the truth. But, I guess I forgot that you like questions."

Hermione's cheeks burned. "Everyone tells me I'm a know-it-all..."

"Being swotty isn't a bad thing, Granger," he replied, shrugging, "You just have to stop caring what people think. You ask questions and in the end you'll be a better witch for it. Maybe if I had asked more questions I'd be a better man."

* * *

A week passed where Hermione and Draco slowly got to know each other. Their rounds were done together every night since Friday.

Tonight was cooler than the other nights and she tightened her arms around her light sweater as they moved. Draco laughed as Hermione told a story about how when she'd been little she'd accidentally blown up a cake at a birthday party because she was being teased.

She realized she really liked his laugh. The skin around his eyes would crinkle, the colour of his eyes always went to a soft silver and they would twinkle. The laugh itself would start low in his throat and erupt, wrapping around her comfortingly.

"Mum was furious," Hermione replied, amused, "The kid kept screaming that I'd done it, but Mum said it was impossible. We realized when I got my letter that maybe I really had done it."

"I can't imagine you as a quiet little girl, Granger," he said, playfully.

"I was bullied all through primary school. So, I just buried myself into my books and finally I snapped on a boy who wouldn't stop asking to cheat off me and ever since I haven't kept my trap shut," she said, shrugging easily, "What about you? I'm sure you were the darling pampered son.”

"By Mum, yeah," he replied, smiling sadly, "Mum doted on me a lot. Dad was a little more reserved. He taught me to be an aristocrat. But, Mum loved to teach me the old traditions. Dad really didn't start caring much for me until I showed an aptitude for magic, greater than most kids. He liked that I was clever. So, I started learning as much as I could so I could engage with him."

Hermione frowned, "That sounds sad..."

He shrugged, "It had its moments. I remember distinctly, lecturing my father at length about the proper way to cuddle a child when they fall off a broomstick."

Hermione laughed, imaging a small Draco sassing a man who probably looked just like he did now.

"It was my grandfather I was really close to though. He loved to take me on little adventures to learn about all different types of magicks," Draco continued.

"What happened to him?" she asked, gently.

"Dragon Pox," he replied.

She looked out at the night sky, shivering. Draco pulled off his wool sweater. Hermione frowned, watching him before catching a glimpse at his muscular torso. She felt her face burn.

"What are you doing?" she asked before he simply put it over her head. The hem dropped, fitting her like a dress.

Draco laughed out loud. Her eyes narrowed, but she couldn’t help the small giggle that erupted from her.

"Shut up!" she snapped.

"You look like a little girl playing dress up!" he howled.

“Keep it up and I’ll hex you,” she growled.

“Not my fault you don’t know how to dress properly for the weather, Granger,” he retorted.

She glared, pushing him. He caught her wrists in one hand and stared down at her, his eyes playful as he took her in.

"Silly swot," he teased, reaching back and letting her hair out of the bun it was in, like he’d wanted to all night, "All this hair to keep you warm and you have it pulled back."

"You're insufferable," she muttered, looking away.

"So you tell me," he murmured, letting go of her wrists.

He watched as Hermione touched her hair, self-consciously.

"Do your parents have the same hair as you?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No, not at all. My mum had pretty blonde hair and blue eyes. Dad had brown hair and brown eyes like me, but Circe knows where the curls came from. Dad's hair was curly, but nowhere near mine."

"Was?" he asked, stopping her.

Hermione didn't meet his eye.

"I...obliviated them...when...when everything happened. I didn't want them to get hurt. It was easier to send them away and make them think they didn't have a daughter than to put them in danger..." she rushed out, turning away, walking over to an open window, staring out.

Draco followed, resting his hand on her hand, "You did what you had to."

She blinked back tears and turned to look at him. "Sometimes I want to find them. But just like Slughorn said. I could damage them permanently."

Draco's heart twisted. He had done everything to keep his family together and safe. Hermione had sacrificed them entirely. He didn't know how he would feel if his parents didn't even know he existed. He felt so much pain for simply knowing they didn't want to be around him.

"At least your parents don't even realize you exist," he said teasingly, "Mine just don't want me because I'm a disappointment."

She laughed, her voice rough with unshed tears. "If you hadn't been such a prat we could have been friends as kids, I think."

He snorted, "Friends? No. Never. You're in Gryffindor. But, we would have had a nicer rivalry."

She rolled her eyes. "God forbid you could ever be friends with a Gryffindor."

"Could you imagine the scandal?" he called, practically sashaying ahead of her his fingers moving out in a dramatic flair, "My parents would have sent me to St. Mungo's for sure!"

"You're literally the worst."

They continued chatting until they finished their rounds, heading up the stairs to their dormitory. Once they were inside their common room Hermione watched him as he fed the cats and started a fire. He moved around methodically in their new pattern. They always came back, she'd shower, he'd make tea and find some biscuits, then he'd go shower and she'd curl up with a book. And when he returned she'd either read aloud or they read in silence together for an hour before heading up to bed.

She smiled to herself as she headed up to her room to get her things to shower, enjoying how relaxed she finally felt.

* * *

Two days later they were sitting in their common room reading together when a letter fell between them. He sighed as he picked it up, opening it.

He grinned and Hermione frowned.

"Who is it from?" she asked.

He eyed her, "You're getting very comfortable, Granger. That's quite a nosy question."

She rolled her eyes and he gently handed her the small pictures. She grinned recognizing the infant in the pictures. He was laughing in one. Covered in baby food in another.

"Teddy!" she said, laughing softly.

"Six months," he murmured before reading the letter. Once he was done he put it aside, rubbing his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked, gently.

"Mother sent my things to River's house," he replied.

"Can I ask you something?" Hermione asked, sitting up. She had been wondering for so long what had made him change his mind. And right now, with the clear love for Teddy so evident she had to know.

Malfoy took her in. She was curled up in the armchair, her legs tucked under her, his throw blanket on her lap. Her book was tucked into her side as she looked at him expectantly and he chuckled softly.

"Do you need permission?" he retorted.

"It's personal..." she replied.

"Ask, Granger," he called.

"Why didn't you leave with them?" she asked.

Draco looked at her, surprise clear on his face. He squirmed before replying. "Like I said, before, I don't think I ever believed in my parents’ way. I think I just said those things because people I trusted and loved told me they were true. And I believed them. And then I got more evidence that proved that it wasn't. And I tried to ignore it. And then I was faced with my cousins. And things _were_ different. Honestly, anyone who meets Teddy knows that he can't be beneath me. He's so pure and loving. How could anyone see him and hate him for being a half-breed?"

Hermione watched his face in awe. His eyes were a beautiful soft grey as he talked about Teddy. His answer wasn't what she expected. But, then Draco Malfoy wasn't what she expected at all.

She eyed him for a full minute before handing him the photos back.

"I don't understand you at all, Draco," she breathed.

He chuckled, "We're all a little complex, Granger. Because, I don't understand how such a brilliant witch can be so insecure."

He rose to his feet, leaving her stumped, and headed upstairs. "I'll see you in the morning, Hermione."

* * *

Hermione's mind was going in a million directions as she hurried up the stairs to the common room. She grumbled, wondering if she’d ever get the ritual for the ball done. It needed to be done by the end of the week and she was nowhere closer to getting it done. She hadn't been able to draw any of the runes without exhausting herself and Neville had been useless, sadly. She flung the door open and Malfoy, startled, dropped his book before peering up at her.

"Why are you flying through here like a bat out of hell?" he demanded.

"Why won't you help with the Samhain Ball? If you're so sure I'll ruin it then shouldn't you be there to help me?" she retorted, realizing that if Draco helped her it could be done. He was a strong wizard and knew the runes. And she trusted him as much as she needed to.

He eyed her. "Because I abhor the entire idea of helping you. And I really detest being at the beck and call of the Gryffindor Princess."

There wasn't actual venom in his words, but they still hurt. And she used that as fuel to keep goading him.

"I think it's because you can't actually do the rituals," she snapped.

He sneered, "Are you ill, Hermione? We both know I had the higher grades in Ancient Runes."

"Come on, Draco," she goaded, "Don't you want to prove once and for all that you're the better wizard?"

He smirked, "You think I don't already know, Granger?"

He stood up, tossing the book he'd been reading onto the sofa. He walked over, towering over her. Hermione's breath caught as she looked up to meet his eye. She always forgot how much taller he was than her.

Draco almost groaned as he watched her bite her lip. It drove him crazy. It made her look so damned cute when she did that.

"Please, Draco?" she asked again, her eyes softening as she plead.

He sighed, looking away from her. He looked up at the ceiling.

“Fine,” he grumbled, unable to deny her when she was practically begging.

“Great!” she squealed, “Tomorrow? After we fix it!”

“I have to help you _fix_ the ballroom too?” he snapped, but she’d already disappeared up to her room. He groaned. What had he just agreed to?


	7. Soul Marks

Hermione rushed into the library finding Draco easily.

"I passed my practical for Potions!" she squealed.

A small smile played on Draco's lips as he looked up at her, ignoring the stares from the students in the room.

"Good job, Granger, maybe you aren't hopeless," he teased.

"No thanks to you," she teased back, "Ready to study for Transfiguration?"

He rolled his eyes, "Right, like I didn't coach you through it. And you know I'm rubbish at Transfiguration. Can't I just avoid it?"

She shook her head, "No way. We can go work in one of the empty classrooms. Come on."

Draco sighed, getting up and waving her forward.

"Wherever your majesty pleases," he drawled.

She rolled her eyes and lead the way. As they walked they talked about their day and how planning was going for the ball at the end of the week.

"Order members and builders are coming to help on Friday and Saturday morning is just for decorating..." she explained.

"Hermione?" they heard.

They turned back to look at Ginny who stopped to gape at Malfoy beside her.

"What's up, Gin?" Hermione asked.

"Can we talk?" she continued, her eyes staying on Malfoy, "Alone."

"I'll see you for rounds?" Draco called, heading down the hall, disappearing.

"What are you doing with Malfoy?" Ginny demanded as soon as he was out of sight.

Hermione frowned, "He's tutoring me in Potions so I'm tutoring him in Transfiguration. Is that what your question’s about?"

Hermione wasn't going to explain her friendship with Draco to anyone. He made her feel normal and if that meant making her friends uncomfortable then so be it.

"You two are the biggest brainiacs in the school," Ginny accused, "Is something going on between you and him? Are you under a love spell or something?"

Hermione scoffed, "Gin, what are you talking about? Malfoy and I are making the best out of our odd circumstances."

"He's a Death Eater, 'Mione," she argued.

"He's a former Death Eater, Gin," Hermione replied, finality in her words, "Is that what you wanted to talk about?"

Ginny cleared her throat, realizing that Hermione was done talking about Malfoy.

"No...actually, I need some help with Muggle Studies. You have a minute?"

Hermione nodded, following Ginny back to Gryffindor tower.

* * *

Draco slipped into the corridor, trying to remain unseen. He watched as Hermione and Pansy barked orders and noted builders and Order members as they worked.

He watched the she-weasel talking to Hermione as he headed toward Pansy.

"Draco!" Hermione called, her voice filled with that cheerfulness he'd heard so many times before.

He swallowed hard, upset with himself for wanting to grin back at her. He kept himself reserved as he walked toward her, noting the glares from the Order members and Weasley. Pansy nudged him forward and Hermione smiled, ignoring the tension in the room.

She could tell how annoyed Ginny was beside her, but she didn't let that stop her. No one was going to tell Hermione who she was going to be friends with.

"I'm glad you're here," she said, easily. She stood beside him and pointed up to the open air.

"You and Ginny are the fastest on a broom and the rising spell we need has to be casted quickly so that we can get in and set the room to what I need," she explained.

Draco nodded, taking her cue and ignoring the people in the room.

"Right," he said, walking over to the plan he could see laid out. He pointed to parts in the design, "For the elements and offerings?"

She nodded, smiling, trying to encourage him to relax. She hoped that everyone seeing him and her work together would make them all more inclined to work together.

"Yes, so, we need to rise the debris quickly so we can make the changes and then rebuild," she explained.

Draco closed his eyes as he heard the whispers, compartmentalizing that part of him that cared about gossip.

"Right..." he said, quietly.

"Draco..." she started, seeing the storm starting in his eyes.

"Let's get this started, Granger," he said, cutting her off, "The faster we do this the faster I can go back to our room."

She sighed, watching him walk off as he accio'd his broom. Ginny gave Draco a look of disgust before looking at Hermione.

"Do I really need Malfoy's help?" she asked Hermione.

"It'll be a lot easier for us if you two can work together," Hermione argued, "Ginny...please."

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she growled, "Follow my lead, Malfoy."

She took off into the sky. Draco gritted his teeth as Hermione eyed him.

"Be nice," she warned.

"Why? Afraid I'll attack your friend with an Unforgivable?" he snapped, rage boiling inside him.

Hermione bit her lip, observing his usual coping method when he was upset or hurt: anger.

"No," she replied, deadpan.

Instead of arguing with her she watched as a light flush filled his cheeks. For a minute he looked embarrassed at his outburst, but instead of apologizing he simply flew up.

Hermione used an amplification spell calling up to them. "Okay, everyone, let's get started! Malfoy! Ginny! Now!"

Together Malfoy and Ginny moved toward opposite sides of the rubble, waving their wands, casting the levitation spell. They both concentrated on raising everything as the others moved below.

* * *

As they rebuilt Hermione couldn't help but notice the way the Order members and even her friends treated Malfoy. They were cordial and friendly to the other Slytherins, but he was alienated from them. Whenever he tried to help they'd tell him they didn't need any and more often than not she'd find him alone, working on some small section of wall.

She worried her lip, wishing there was something she could do, but knowing there wasn't much.

Malfoy had watched Hermione from his place with Theo and Blaise as he finished his sandwich. He frowned, noting that while everyone else was eating and relaxing she was working. He got up, walking over to her before hovering over her shoulder.

"Granger, have you taken a break?" he asked.

She blushed, looking up at him. She bit her lip.

"I haven't had time..." she muttered.

He rolled his eyes, "How did I guess? I'll be back."

She frowned as he disappeared and he huffed, muttering to himself about the stupid witch not feeding herself. He grabbed the small mug of apple juice and a sandwich before the Weasley girl stepped in front of him.

"Can I help you?" he said, impatiently.

"Leave Hermione alone," she growled, "I'm warning you. She's had a shit year and she doesn't need your bullshit."

He sneered, "Really, Weasley, what do you think I'm doing? Plotting her death?"

"Scum like you don't change, Malfoy," she snapped, "Whatever you're planning stop it now. Hermione doesn't need to be a part of what ever plan you have to embarrass her."

He scoffed, "Do you really think I care about hurting your stupid mu-mudblood friend?"

She glared, "I don't know what you're planning. But, evil doesn't die. You'll always be nothing, but a Death Eater."

Shame filled Draco and he quickly turned it into rage. "You don't know anything about me, Weasley," he said through gritted teeth, "And what are you? The Mudblood’s guard weasel?”

He pushed passed her, roughly knocking her with his shoulder. He strode from the room, his hands shaking as he walked out, his head held high. Hermione frowned as she watched Draco leave. She turned back to Ginny who was glaring at him.

Hermione hurried out to him.

"Malfoy?" she shouted, breaking out into a run, "Malfoy, please, slow down!"

Draco could hear her, but he didn't want to face her right now. He couldn't. If he had to talk to her right now he'd say something he'd regret.

"DRACO!" she yelled, grabbing his wrist, her thumb pressing down on the mark in his inner wrist. He hissed as it burned and yanked away, rounding on her.

"What?!" he roared, "What else can I do for you, oh great queen of Mudbloods and Half-breeds?!"

Hermione flinched, and Draco's rage grew as he saw how much that hurt her. Goddess, couldn’t he do anything, but hurt her? Why did she get to make him feel worse than he already felt? He stalked forward pinning her against a wall.

"What!? Do you need me to get onto my knees and beg to be accepted by your inferior friends? Do you need me to kiss your filthy feet and beg to be friends with a dirty mudblood!?" he shouted, "Do you need me to roll over on my back like a good little dog and give the Gryffindor princess an ego boost?!"

Hermione gasped, fear shooting through her as he shouted, his eyes filled with rage. She could see the crackle of his magic in his fingers as they balled into fist at his side.

"No..." she gasped out.

“No?” he growled, pressing his hands on either side of her, his tall form bent over her, “What do I have to do to stop this bewitchment? Please, tell me, because right now all I want to do is throw myself off the astronomy tower for hurting you again.”

Hermione blinked back tears as she saw the anger and pain in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," she gasped out, realizing that in a way she'd hurt him.

He laughed, his face twisting in pain. He stepped back and looked down at his hands.

"Hermione...what are you apologizing for?" he scoffed.

"I'm sorry about whatever Ginny said to you," she offered, feeling calmer and clearer than she'd had all day.

Our friendship is the only place I don't have to deal with the ridicule from them," he growled.

"Do you think being your friend is easy for me?" she started, glaring at him, "Do you think it's easy to tell people you aren't so bad when all they see is a Death Eater?"

"I think about that every day!" he shouted, gritting his teeth and Hermione caught the tears in his eyes. He swallowed hard and Hermione stepped toward him.

He stepped back again and she stopped.

"Draco, what happened to not caring what people think?" she asked, softly.

"I care what _you_ think," he replied, quietly, "I always have. Since I first saw that wild hair and those chocolate eyes. From the moment I met you, you bewitched me. And fuck all if I let them remind me how much I don't deserve even a glance from you. I'm nothing, but a Death Eater. A dark wizard with nothing to offer you, but fuck if I don't feel alive when you fucking smile at me!"

He turned, ready to leave as Hermione reached for him again.

"You don't get to say shit like that to me then walk away!" she snapped, reaching out and gripping his wrist again.

Draco rounded on her as she gripped him, his free hand digging into her shoulder and that's when they felt it: each other.

Hermione tumbled into his mind as Draco tumbled into hers and neither knew where one began and the other ended. Their emotions rang strong: The shame, the happiness, the pain, the frustration, the confusion, the loneliness. A red string held them together pulling them as they drowned into each other, flashes of memories of a different lifetime playing in their minds.

_Draco with long black hair and silver eyes, smiling down at her. No...not Draco..._

_Hermione with bright green eyes, freckles on her cheeks as she laid beneath him, pressing her lips to the inside of his wrist..._

_Both of them locked in each other's arms, lost in passion..._

_Him holding her close, kissing her shoulder._

_Eridanus...Avalon..._

_His eyes filled with pain...burning on a stake..._

_Her screams as she watched, tears running down her face..._

Hermione pulled away, staring into his eyes. Draco reached up and wiped the tears on her face away.

"So...your mark is on your shoulder..." he breathed, as if he wasn't surprised.

"What was that?" she hissed.

His eyes took her in.

"You know what it was, Hermione," he replied, quietly, "You've always felt it just like I always have."

She shook her head, confused.

"Soul Marks don't just manifest," she snapped, confusion making her angry.

"Do you have a birthmark on your shoulder?" he asked.

She nodded slowly, "Yeah..."

She thought of the small dark line that her mother said reminded her of a vine. She squirmed under his gaze.

"We can't be soulmates. We hate each other," she argued, slowly beginning to panic.

"Hermione, relax," he started, moving slightly closer to her.

Hermione took three steps back, swallowing hard and looking around herself. She backed away and he froze, lifting his hands up in surrender.

She turned and disappeared, heading up to her room to think. Hermione paced for hours. She didn't know what to think. Soul marks weren't rare amongst wizards. Amongst muggles, yes, and amongst muggles and wizards, yes. But, not amongst witches and wizards. She'd seen the one behind River's ear and the one on Charlie's forearm. She'd seen the one on Sirius Black's back and on Tonk's cheek, and had a feeling that she'd seen one on Narcissa Malfoy's throat. She'd been around soulmate marks before. She'd see them glimmer with power around soulmate pairs and on significant dates. But, she never once thought she'd have one, especially with someone who tormented her.

She hurried to the library. She needed answers.

* * *

Draco felt horrible. He took a drag from the cigarette Blaise handed him, staring out at the night sky.

"Is Granger okay?" Theo asked, frowning. He'd been trying to get answers from Malfoy for hours.

"I don't know," he muttered, "She ran before I could ask her anything."

"Well, you took your sweet time telling her," Theo countered.

Malfoy shrugged, "Didn't think it would ever be an option, Theodore."

He and Theo knew that as nonchalant as Draco was behaving his brain was going a mile a minute and he was kicking himself in the ass.

"I figured I'd give her a chance to figure things out," Malfoy muttered, "I've known since we were fourteen. This...it's all new to her."

"Which is why you shouldn't leave her alone," Theo countered.

"You didn't see her face when she left," he replied, at his friend that had always been more like a brother.

His mind flashed back to the scared deer expression on Granger's face. He could feel the panic and fear swirling in the remnants of their shared connection. No. It would be stupid for him to seek her out. Especially, when all she could think about was being in love with the man who tortured her. He had to wait for her to come to him.

"She is nowhere near ready to want me around,” he murmured, "I was her tormentor, Theo."

"Yeah, well, you're a fucking idiot," Theo said.

Draco pushed him, roughly, and Theo grinned.

"How can Granger fall in love with you if you avoid her, Drake?" Theo demanded, dusting off.

"Don't you get it, Thee?" Draco asked, "I don't deserve her. The worst thing I could ever do is let Hermione Granger love me. Not when I insulted her and committed the sins against her that I did."

"Or, maybe loving her is your punishment," Pansy countered, joining them, snatching the cigarette from Draco and taking a long drag.

Draco frowned. "How can loving her be a punishment?"

"Because you'll always be filled with shame for how you treated her," she replied, shrugging, "Listen, I don't really know anything about the Soulmate thing. That seems reserved for the Ancient Nobles: the Lestranges, the Blacks, the Malfoys, the Rowles, the Notts."

"Don't forget the Weasels," Blaise chimed in, "They may not act like it, but by Pureblood standards they're still part of the ancient clans."

"Lord Weasley, could you imagine?" Theo scoffed.

The small group laughed, but Theo grew serious again. "Seriously, Draco, if Hermione is your soulmate your marriage is blessed by the Great Goddess herself. If you have a child it will be considered Pureblood. What's wrong with this?"

"Because I want Hermione to love me for me, Theo, not because a mark tells her she should," Draco said, quietly, "I already have a father who thinks he must love me, should the woman I marry also think the same?"

"Then you should try with Hermione," Blaise called, in one of his brief moments of seriousness, "If Granger is who you want you should be a man she could be proud to love."

* * *

Hermione was groggy, her head pounding as she made her way to the ballroom. She hurried, knowing she’d be way behind all ready. If she hadn't insisted on lying in bed moping she wouldn’t have to rush now. She shouldn’t have spent most of the night reading up on Soul Marks and trying to figure out what it all meant in the grand scheme of things. But, here she was.

In all reality it all meant nothing. She didn't have to be with Draco. She didn't have to love him, but she would always have a pull to him. She would always want him. And now with the barrier of hatred gone she didn't know what that would mean for them. Could she forgive what his family had done to her? She knew she'd already forgiven him in a way. Had he meant what he'd said about hating the thought of loving her, but still doing anything just to get her attention. Could she love someone who thought the act of loving her was a curse? Ron had been proud to love her. He'd been annoyingly affectionate and wildly inappropriate in public. What kind of partner Draco would be?

Could the man he was becoming love her? But, most of all could he respect her?

She pushed the thoughts aside as she walked into the ballroom, ready to work twice as hard to get caught up, but instead she walked into a room live with activity. Eighth years moved around the room, decorating and setting up and at its helm was Draco...

She watched as Draco commanded a group of students to move out of the center. She smiled as he entrusted Theo and Neville with charming the dance floor and stage so that it would stay muted so that those seated could talk and that the altars would stay unharmed. She bit her lip, amused, as she noticed that he was holding her binder. The one with all her notes and ideas. She'd spent hours on it and the room was decorated exactly how she wanted it to be.

She was impressed as she looked at the five altars around the room, prepared with the offerings. She headed toward Draco and stopped, her breath catching, as he met her gaze. He smiled gently at her and handed the binder to Neville before moving toward her. He kept an appropriate distance between them and waited.

"Did you do all this?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yeah."

"Why?" she demanded.

"You went to bed really late," he replied, quietly. He'd stayed up to wait for her and listened for her door to close.

"You were awake?" she replied, blushing.

"I was worried," He confessed, keeping his tone low so only she could hear.

"We have to talk about all of this," she countered, "And just because we're soulmates doesn't mean we're going to get together.

"I look forward to it," he responded, shrugging, "But, right now, you are due to get ready with Parkinson and Lovegood, and whoever else they have."

"What about setting up?" she argued.

"It's all done, Granger," he answered.

She glared at him. She was frustrated by his nonchalance. She hated that he wasn't goading her or trying to fight. And she really hated that she couldn't be angry at him for anything. He'd set up the entire ball without her help. She squirmed.

"Fine," she growled.

She turned and headed back the way she come, finding Ginny, Luna, Tracey Davis, Daphne Greengrass, and Pansy in the Eighth Year Common Room.

"Finally!" Pansy exclaimed, "Come on, Granger, we're all getting ready in your head's dorm."

"What?" Hermione argued, "We can't all go back there."

"Why not?" Ginny asked.

"What if Dr-Malfoy comes while we're getting dressed?" she pointed out.

"He's the one who suggested it," Luna explained happily, "He's going to come here and get ready with Blaise and Theo."

Pansy led the way to Hermione's dorm and waved toward her.

"Go ahead, Granger," she called, waving her hands toward the door.

Hermione casted a muting spell and called the password before dropping the enchantment and letting them all in.

"Aw, boo," Pansy muttered, "I was really hoping you wouldn't hide your password like Draco always does."

"Why?" Daphne asked, raising a brow.

"Greengrass," Pansy started, "You realize they have a bathroom where the water never gets cold and is private? They also have a little kitchenette whenever they want a cuppa. Not to mention they don't have a million other students milling about all the bloody time. This is literally the only place in those whole school no one could walk in on you and ruin your entire day. Especially since the Room of Requirements was destroyed last year."

"Real shame there," Ginny agreed, walking in and looking around.

Daphne did a slow turn as she took in the room.

"It's not what I expected from Draco," she thought loudly, "It’s cozy though. I mean, his bed hangings were always so rich and extravagant when I'd..."

She blushed and Pansy snickered, "When you had his cock halfway down your throat?"

"That's really tasteless, Parkinson," Daphne shot back, putting her nose in the air.

Pansy rolled her eyes, "Right and choking on Draco's cock in his dorm at three in the morning before coming into our room with the walk of shame is any better."

"You weren't any better!" Daphne shot back.

"Okay, the last thing I want to hear about is Draco Malfoy's dick," Ginny interrupted.

Hermione stayed silent as they talked, but mostly because an unusual roaring jealous pounded through her. Both Pansy and Daphne had seen Draco naked and had touched him. And Hermione hated that it bothered her so much. He was her soulmate not her boyfriend. Did she even _want_ to see him naked?

"Have you seen him naked yet, Granger?" Pansy asked, suddenly.

Hermione blushed and shook her head. "No. He doesn't walk around the Dorm naked..."

"Really?" Davis called, "He used to walk naked around Slytherin all the fucking time. The boy is hung."

"Okay, if I hear about Draco Malfoy's cock one more time I'm going to gag," Ginny finished, "If I wanted to hear about this I would've gotten ready with Brown and the Patil twins."

"Oh, come on, Weasley," Pansy said, smirking, "Can't tell us Potter isn't hung with a pretty good-sized wand. He was a prat, but not a bad looking bloke."

Ginny's face went bright red as Pansy talked, causing the Slytherin to snicker.

"I think we should get ready," Luna called, swaying toward the stairs, carrying a fluffy Boo in her arms.

"How are you holding Boo?" Pansy demanded.

"She said I could," Luna replied, confused.

"She doesn't let anyone, but Draco touch her," she replied, sounding offended.

"Guess she found two people she likes a little more than you," Hermione finished, getting a surprised look from the girls, realizing how smug she sounded as Boo hopped into Hermione’s arms and purred.

"Let's go up to ‘Mione’s room and get ready,” Ginny said, slowly, shaking her head.

* * *

Draco stood off, adjusting his dragon mask when he heard the commotion by the door. He frowned, looking up, his lips forming into a thin line. He knew her instantly. Her black and gold ball gown with its high neckline hugged the top of her before belling out. He could see that the gown was sleeveless under the black cape she wore, and the breath caught in his throat. The black and gold venetian mask with her curls spilling down from its updo made him want to worship her. She looked like a goddess. And he couldn't help but watch her with awe.

Hermione swallowed hard as she walked toward him, taking in how good he looked. His plain black dress robes and dragon mask contrasted well with his almost white hair. She smiled as she took him in.

"I forgot how good you look in dress robes," she said quietly, as McGonagall lectured and greeted the fifth through eighth years present.

"You look incredible, Granger," he muttered, meeting her eye.

"For a filthy mudblood?" she shot at him.

Shame hit him hard and he looked away. "For a goddess," he replied, after seeing the slight amusement in her eye. Seeing his shame had amused her. He frowned, not knowing how to feel about that, but he shook the thought away as Hermione tucked her hand around his arm. Draco led her out into the middle of the dance floor.

"Welcome all to our first Hogwart's Samhain Ball. While your younger classmates enjoy the Hallowe'en Feast, we will share in tonight not knowing who our partners are. You will dance with many people here tonight and together we will put aside our differences and be one with magick!" Hermione called.

Hermione swallowed hard, but Draco came up behind her, gripping her waist and pulling her back, so she had to stand on his feet, slowly moving his hands up her torso and down her arms. Hermione shuddered and Draco lowered his lips to her ear.

"Do you trust me, Granger?" he murmured, his lips grazing her.

"Yes," she breathed.

"Good," he purred, "Now, call the elements to you, use my magick."

Hermione interlocked their fingers, their wands between them, as he faced them north.

"By the swiftness of the badger I ask air to join our celebration," Hermione shouted, waving her wand, the yellow candle with the offerings of fruit sparked.

Draco waved his wand, swinging them around to face the east, "With the crawl of the snake I ask earth to join our circle."

The green candle with the offering of flowers sparked as he swung them to face the south.

"By the roar of the lion, I ask fire to join our honouring," Hermione called, the red candle practically roaring to life amongst the offering of meat.

Draco turned them one more time and facing west. "And by the talon of eagles, I ask water to join our remembrance."

The blue candle flickered to life amongst the offering of wine.

Draco pulled Hermione tighter against him and Hermione could feel all of his magic being offered to her as she threw her head back.

"By the magick that joins us all, we call Spirit to our circle," she called.

"And may we mortals honour thee as incarnate and consort-incarnate and let the goddess and her consort free," Draco finished.

The room trembled with the magnitude of their combined powers. Draco let go of Hermione, steadying her. She swayed, heady with the feel of their powers.

Together they kneeled on opposite sides of the large offering in the center of their circle. They both began drawing, chanting together as they drew, their powers encircling them.

"I call the night of Nyx, the magic of Hekate, and the madness of Persephone," Hermione murmured, "I honour the goddesses and call to the ancient three faced goddess to open the spirit realm so that we may honour the dead and revel the powers of the crone."

At the same time Draco was drawing his own runes, murmuring, "I call the darkness of Erebus, the death of Thanatos, and the dead of Hades. I honour the gods and call to the horned god to charge the earth so the spirits may mingle with us mortals so that we may honour the daughters of his beloved queen."

Together they stood and watched as the runes glowed. The room filled with gasps as magic charged around them and the air filled with a chill as the ghosts of Hogwarts filled the room.

Draco plucked a grape free from the altar in the center and placed it to Hermione's lips. She took it shyly, her eyes like fresh wet dirt after a thunderstorm. Draco's eyes had taken a hard steel colour as they devoured her and she felt herself tremble at the look.

"As you taste the fruit of summer may you be filled with the warmth of the sun and the maiden's call."

He cut a slice of an apple and placed it to Hermione's lips and this time she let her tongue swipe his fingers, feeling him shudder slightly as they both felt the strength of their magick.

"As you taste the fruit of autumn may you be filled with the bitter-sweetness of a dying day and the mother's wisdom."

Finally, he cut into a pomegranate, pulling a seed free. Hermione opened her mouth and he placed it on her tongue.

"As you taste the first fruit of winter may you be filled with the majesty of darkness and the crone's divine ending."

"And may we children of Magick blessed be," Hermione finished, the spell charging the runes, filling the room with a trembling energy.

The music started, quickly and the room filled with dancing bodies and Hermione laughed as she felt powerful and invincible. She flung herself into the crowd, dancing with everyone and anyone who she came into contact. Draco shadowed her, amused to see her so wild and free.

"Whoa, slow down, Granger," he murmured, suddenly pulling her back away from the crowd, "A witch's first circle can be daunting."

"I feel so powerful, Draco," she breathed, "This is incredible!"

She danced in the circle around him and Draco caught her easily. He danced her around the ballroom until he could push her out into the garden. The cold air hit her hard and she caught her breath, turning to Draco. He pulled off her mask before pulling off his own.

"You're flushed with all that magick," he murmured, softly.

She fanned her face and looked at him sheepishly. "Thank you for getting me out of there...It was...I've never felt magick like that. It was even stronger than with River."

He chuckled softly, "You did great, Hermione."

"Draco?" she said, looking up at him shyly.

"Yeah?" he said, his eyes still on her, full of amusement.

She grabbed his robes pulling him down, her lips melding to his. He groaned softly, losing his inhibitions as he pressed her back against the castle wall. Hermione whimpered softly, pressing up against him. He growled, yanking his lips away from her.

"Granger, stop, this isn't okay," he muttered, "You’re drunk with magick."

"I'm the goddess-incarnate tonight, Malfoy, and you're my consort, you can't deny me," she purred, pressing against him, "Plus, you owe me. You called me a 'mudblood' yesterday."

"We're both going to regret it in the morning, Granger," he replied, stepping away from her, making distance between them, “And I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that.”

She caught his wrist and Draco sighed, looking down at her slightly swollen lips. She moved his hand so she could press his hand against her cheek, her fingers pressing gently into his soul mark.

"Please, Draco?" she pleaded, looking up at him.

He swallowed hard, unsure if he could deny Hermione while she looked up at him, the desire plain on her face.

"One night?" she breathed, "Just one where we aren't enemies. One night where we don't have a friendship that's easily broken. You can't tell me you don't want me too."

She pressed her hand against his bulge, and he swallowed hard.

"Hermione..." he sighed, resting his forehead against hers, "I can't tell you no. So, please, don't ask me."

"Don't you think I'm pretty, Draco?" she said, looking downcast.

He cupped her chin in the hand pressed against her cheek. "Granger, I think you're beautiful. But, this little spell won't last the morning. Tomorrow you'll feel guilty about what you did with me and I'll get angry and hurt you again."

"I don't want to think about tomorrow," she murmured, pressing her lips to his, "Please, Draco?"

"Okay," he breathed, his voice barely audible.

Hermione grabbed his hand and ran through the castle, giggling softly as she tripped over the hem of her dress. Draco steadied her a few times, laughing, as each time she'd kiss him. As they reached the entrance to their dorm he turned her pressing her back against him, kissing her shoulder.

"Granger, I've never wanted to see a witch naked more," he murmured into her ear before nipping gently.

She giggled softly, turning her head so she could catch his lips with hers and turning in his arms, her tongue slipping into his mouth as he bent down around her.

"Mischief Managed," she whispered, against his lips, turning back around and heading inside, kicking her shoes off. Draco came up behind her, unbuttoning the two little pearl buttons on her cape, tossing it on the sofa. She shivered as she caught the look of lust on his face as he took her in. She let her hair free as he murmured a spell, the corset of her gown instantly coming undone, her dress dropping off her waist.

His gaze turned predatory as he took her in. She looked up at him shyly, biting her lip and he groaned. Goddess, she didn't know how sensual she looked right now in her black lingerie. He gripped her waist and brought her flushed against him, feeling her soft skin, making him impossibly harder.

"You're the most beautiful witch I've ever seen, Hermione," he murmured.

"Really?" she whispered.

He cupped her face in his hands and looked down at her, "You're perfect, Granger."

He bent down to capture her lips in his. She moaned into his mouth as he twisted his mouth against hers, slipping his tongue into her mouth, devouring her taste. He easily lifted her up, straightening to his full height, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Hermione shuddered at the feel of his robes against her naked flesh. She should've felt embarrassed standing in their common room in her lingerie, but all she felt was powerful under his gaze. She felt sexy with Draco's eyes ravaging her as much as his mouth was as his lips moved down her neck. Her hands were buried in his hair, hissing as he bit down on her neck before licking it soothingly.

"Fuck, Granger," he groaned as she rubbed her core against his bulge.

"I need you," she breathed into his ear.

Draco carried her up the stairs and waved his wand, his bedroom door flinging open and the lights turning on. Hermione gaped, looking around her. This was the first time she'd been in Draco's room, but before she could analyze anything he hand taken off his robes and had his shirt unbuttoned. She gasped, taking him in. He looked up at her and looked away ashamed. And Hermione saw why. He had deep scars over his pale torso. She walked over and pushed his shirt off his shoulders, her lips pressing against the scars, her head tipping back so her could meet his molten gaze.

"You're beautiful," she breathed, as her hands moved down his muscular torso. He had the body of an athlete, lean and strong. She unbuttoned his pants and they dropped to his ankles. She pushed his briefs off his hips and grasped him, watching him at his hooded eyes.

"It is as big as Pansy and Daphne said," she whispered, pumping him, watching with satisfaction as he gripped his bottom lip with his teeth.

"Fuck, Hermione, if you keep that up, I'm going to cum before I'm in you," he growled, gently taking her hand away, "And I fully intend on cumming in you the first time I do it."

She bit her lip as he tossed her onto the bed. He unhooked her bra, tossing the material away as if it offended him before he cupped her breasts in his hands, staring at them for long enough that Hermione blushed, looking away, self-conscious.

"Fuck, you're like out of my imagination, Granger," he breathed.

He leaned down, licking both her nipples, causing her to arch up and moan softly before he nipped on the left one, taking it into his mouth and suckling hard as he pinched her right nipple.

Hermione whimpered, rubbing herself against him desperately. Ron had never understood the art of foreplay, but Draco, Draco seemed to know exactly how to demand everything from her body and give her everything in return.

"I want to taste you, Granger," he breathed, pulling her underwear off, pressing them against his face and breathing them in deeply, "You smell divine."

He knelt between her legs and Hermione shot up.

"You don't have to do that..." she said quickly, clenching her legs together.

He raised a brow and looked at her, "Hermione, I want to do this."

"It's embarrassing..." she whispered.

"Hasn't anyone ever eaten you out?" he asked, surprised.

She shook her head, "No...I've only been with Krum and Ron. And I mean...Harry the one time. But, that's it. And Krum and I were just a few quick romps in fourth year and Ron said it was gross so..."

He snorted, "Weasley really didn't know what to do with a witch like you, Granger. He really is a fucking idiot."

He pried her legs apart and stared at her wet core, causing Hermione to blush more, looking up at the ceiling, but all the embarrassment was gone as soon as she felt his tongue on her clit. She cried out, arching up into his mouth. She moaned his name, her fingers burying in his hair as he devoured her, the pleasure beyond what she expected. A long finger slowly pushed into her as she tightened her legs around his head.

"Fuck, yes," she hissed, "Merlin...Draco, don't stop."

His fingers curled, pumping into her hard and fast as his tongue focused on her clit. Hermione could feel the tightening of her body as she flung her head back.

"I'm so close..." she cried.

"Cum for me, Granger," he growled before renewing his efforts.

With his command Hermione came undone, her hips bucking wildly. As she came down from her high she growled as Draco pulled away.

"Where are you go-"

And suddenly he was up, surging forward. He bent her knees, settling between her legs. She shivered as she felt his length slide through her wetness. He grasped his wand and murmured the contraceptive spell before looking up at her.

"Are you ready, Granger? Once I start I won't stop until I've ruined you," he whispered.

"Fuck me, Draco," she breathed.

He slammed his lips against hers as he pushed his length into her hard and fast. Hermione cried out, ripping her mouth away from his. She'd never felt so full before. Draco groaned, gritting his teeth as he held himself over her, letting her adjust and reigning in his control.

Once Hermione started moving her hips beneath him, desperate for the friction he smirked and started driving into her hard and fast. Hermione's second orgasm came faster than the first as he drove into her, making sure to rub against her clit with every thrust.

"Cum for me, Granger," he growled, trying to keep his orgasm at bay. He was so close and damned if he wouldn't cum with her. He intertwined their fingers and adjusted his position, driving into her deeper and harder, but slower.

"I'm close..." she panted, moaning beneath him. Draco kissed her neck, marking her before coming up to stare into her eyes.

"Cum for me, Hermione," he growled against her lips, driving each thrust hard, "Tell me how much you want me. Tell me your mine."

"Fuck me, Draco. Merlin, I want you deep inside me. Fuck, I'm yours...I'm yours...please just let me cum!" she begged beneath him. He flipped her over onto her belly, his thrust fast and hard as he reached beneath her, rubbing her clit. She cried out, screaming his name as he moaned hers, both of them cumming hard. They collapsed on the bed, panting as Draco cuddled her back against him, keeping himself deep inside her.

"You're incredible," he breathed, kissing the mark on her shoulder.

She shivered and Hermione cuddled back against him, "That was the best orgasm I've ever hand."

He chuckled softly, grabbing his wand, "Nox. Get some sleep, Goddess-Incarnate.”

Hermione giggled softly and she rubbed his arm. “Goodnight, Draco.”

The dark room was quiet for a moment before Hermione spoke.

"Draco?" she called.

"Hm?" he murmured, his voice heavily with sleep.

"I forgive you," she said quietly.

His arms tightened around him and he kissed the back of her neck. "Sleep, Granger. We'll talk in the morning."


	8. Confessions

Hermione woke with a start. Light poured through a small slit in the curtain and she frowned. Her bed didn't face the window. It was on the opposite wall. She groaned softly, her eyes popping open as she felt the extra weight behind her. She looked down at the pale arms holding her close and gently traced the damaged image of a Death Eater's mark. She shuddered and memories of the night before filled her. She blushed deeply, remembering how she'd come undone under Malfoy's knowing hand. She couldn't believe the things she'd said in the throes of passion. Gods, he'd tasted her in the most intimate way. She bit her lip as she felt her body reacting to the memory, part of her wanting nothing more than to roll over and have him take her again.

To distract herself she let her eyes wander around the room, getting her first real look at Malfoy's inner sanctum. It was unnaturally clean. Nothing like the way Ron and Harry's dorms had always been, messy and smelly. And definitely not like hers, messy with schoolwork and her clothing chair. No. Everything in Malfoy's room had a place and everything was in that place.

Five large dark bookshelves covered the far wall and she itched to find out what Malfoy enjoyed reading. She frowned at the large black desk directly across from the bed. Even it was meticulous. And it looked as though Malfoy kept an agenda or diary directly on top of it. She held back a giggle as she realized there seemed to be tabs in it.

She stiffened, suddenly, realizing that the deep breathing that had been gently moving her had shifted.

"Enjoying the view?" Malfoy teased as she turned to look back at him.

"How long have you been awake?" she demanded.

"Granger," he drawled, "I lived with psychopaths for most of my life. I learned very quickly to sleep lightly and always notice the change in a room."

She shot up and glared at him, forgetting she was naked until she felt his eyes roving over her, appreciating everything she had on display. She quickly pulled his sheet against her hating that part of her was appreciating the quality of it even as it hid her form from his hungry gaze.

"Ah, I see how today is going to be," he quipped, getting up, not bothering to hide any part of himself.

She understood that though. She wouldn't hide her body either if it looked like his. He walked across the room and it took her a moment to realize his bed was larger than hers and way more comfortable as something slapped her. She jumped and gripped at the material tossed at her.

"What is this?" she demanded.

"A bathrobe, Granger," he replied dryly, "Go shower and dress. We can talk once you're done. Or are you just going to hex me and tell me that's never going to happen again?"

Hermione blushed and slowly slipped into the plush cotton bathrobe, trying not to enjoy the feel as she watched Malfoy put on black silk boxers.

"Of course, they're silk!" she growled.

He raised a brow and smirked, slyly, and Hermione hated that it was such an appealing look on him.

"Been thinking about me in my underwear, Granger?" he chuckled, leaving the room, "You could have just asked."

She rolled her eyes, getting up off the bed, biting her lip as she realized how her thighs burned. She waddled toward the bathroom, waving her wand to start the shower. She stared into the mirror, expecting to see someone she didn't recognize. But, no. It was still her. Her make-up was smudged, the staying charm wearing off some time in the night and her hair was knotted from all the activity and then sleeping without putting on her usual silk hair scarf. Her neck had two or three lovebites, her lips swollen from last night, and she looked down to see the bruises on her hips where Draco had gripped her.

But, other than that she still looked like her. A couple spells and no one would ever guess that only hours ago Draco Malfoy had been giving her the best orgasms she'd ever had. She tossed Draco's robe onto the toilet seat and turned, looking over her shoulder into the mirror at the mark on her shoulder. She caressed it gently, seeing it tinge with red magic. She rubbed her face and got into the shower, letting the water pour over her, trying to recollect herself.

How? How could she have let herself get into bed with Draco Malfoy? Contrary to his belief she couldn't just pretend like it never happened.

She climbed out, wrapping his bathrobe around her, instantly drying. She frowned, not sure how much she liked the charm, but ignoring it as she walked down the stairs. As she walked into their kitchenette she froze, feeling her face grow red.

How did Draco Malfoy make domestic life look so bloody attractive? He was pouring their tea, his shoulder length hair falling into his face, silky and shining in the small sunlight pouring through the window. His muscles rippled slightly as he turned back to wave his wand and serve a small breakfast he’d made. She bit her lip, seeing him relaxed. This was even more different than the way he was with her. This was an unwavering ability to enjoy his own company. She felt her head tip slightly as she watched him lean down and feed both of the cats, petting them before turning, catching her studying him.

He smirked, "See something you like, Granger?"

She rolled her eyes, the moment breaking.

"You made breakfast?" she asked, gently.

He shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck and she barely noticed the pink that tinged his cheeks.

"Figured we needed to talk, but also eat. And the conversation we're about to have probably shouldn't happen in the Great Hall. I have a feeling we'll start fighting eventually," he replied.

"Can you put on some clothes if we're going to talk about last night?" she snapped, finding the assumption that they were going to fight annoying. They didn't always have to fight.

He sneered, going into the common room and putting on his jacket before transfiguring it into a button up, not bothering to actually do up the buttons. She glared at him. He chuckled softly and Hermione just got angrier. He ran his fingers through his hair and planted himself across from her at the tiny table.

She sipped her tea, realizing that she actually hadn't thought about how to approach this situation. She reached out, turning his left arm over, glad to have the Dark Mark hidden from her view as she inspected his Soul Mark. She caressed it gently and watched as it shined with red magic.

"Hard to believe, hm?" he replied.

"How long have you known?" she demanded.

"Third year," he replied, and she watched as the emotions stayed off his face, but easily shifted behind his gaze. She almost lost herself in watching the way the shades of grey shifted with them. He smirked, letting the amusement come forward, "When you punched me for being a git about the Hippogriff. My mark glowed and so did yours."

"Why didn't I notice?" she argued.

"Yours isn't as visible as mine," he replied, easily, "But, it was the first time we ever had physical contact."

She grimaced, remembering in her research that physical touch was the only way to activate the bond.

"What were those visions and things we felt?" she asked.

"Our past life," he replied easily, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "And they were our combined emotions. When we comingle our magic that's what happens. I know you've researched this, Granger."

"Why say anything now? Why act on it?" she demanded, not understanding what had caused Malfoy to tell her or let her close enough to realize.

Draco took her in slowly and she again watched the emotions play out in his eyes. His face took on a neutral expression, a sneer that didn't reach his eyes played on his lips.

"I mean, there's not much choice considering we both know what it is," he replied, as though it were the only possible answer.

Her eyes narrowed. He was lying. He could probably get away with a bullshit response like that with anyone else. It was clear and made sense on the surface level, but Slytherins always had an ulterior motive. They never did anything without it benefiting them in some way.

"Liar," she replied, "What do you get out of this?"

He smirked, even as she saw surprise light up his gaze, "Granger, do you really want me to sit across from you and tell you that I loved you while I also absolutely hated your guts? I doubt any woman would want to hear that."

His words shocked her, but she had a horrible feeling that shocking her was what he wanted. He'd wanted to shock her so she would stop asking questions. She didn't know why that felt like the truth, but there it was.

"Be serious, Malfoy," she snapped.

He ran his hand through his hair again and she noted he seemed to do it when he was frustrated. He was always so collected, but when he was agitated, annoyed, or nervous he clenched his fists, fiddled with his hair or picked at his nails. She'd gotten to know those ticks over the last few weeks and she used them to her advantage now.

"You called me a 'mudblood' for years. Tortured me whenever you had the chance..." she started.

"Tell me, Hermione, do you know what it's like to be raised having everything you want handed to you, then being told you can't have the one thing you want most in the world?" he demanded.

Hermione frowned, shaking her head. No. Her parents had been upper middle-class by Muggle standards, but they'd raised her to be practical and not to expect things handed to her.

"Well, neither did I," he said, slowly, his words measured, calculated, "Until you."

Her eyes shot up to take him in and he scoffed, petting Crookshanks who jumped into his lap, purring as Boo rubbed herself against Hermione's legs. Hermione frowned, eyeing her cat like he was a traitor before meeting Malfoy's eyes again.

"So, what? Calling me a 'Mudblood' was foreplay? Bullying my friends and I, taunting us, a game?" she snapped.

"You frustrated me," he said, bitterly, his gaze stormy as he took her in, "Here was this beautiful, intelligent witch and I wasn't even supposed to be her friend because of her blood status. And every year she bested me and looked at me with disgust when all I wanted her to do was look at me the way she looked at that useless weasel. So, I lashed out 'cause I was a spoiled prat and tantrums had always gotten me my way. And when that didn't work I let my rage take me."

She squirmed under his eye. She always hated when he was honest like this. For some reason hearing him bluntly tell her he hated and loved her upset her. It was as though everything made complete sense in his mind while she hadn't looked at Draco once in her entire life like this.

He chuckled darkly, "I don't know how many girls I slept with trying to get you out of my head, but I only ever saw you."

She blushed, remembering the rumors about all the girls Malfoy had slept with during their school days. The only one he'd actually ever been tied to as more than just a one-night stand had been Pansy though. And Pansy liked women so what merit did that really have on anything?

She blushed, finally realizing the implications of what he'd admitted. He'd had those one-night stands to forget her and had imagined her anyway. She wanted to know if reality met his fantasies, but instead bit her lip, watching him.

She didn't ask, but it seemed like once she opened him up he poured himself out to her like floodwaters breaking through the gates.

"Why tell you? Because, I once made a decision that completely took you away from me. The minute I took this mark on my fucking arm I lost any chance of being worth your time. Anyone can be redeemed for their past. But, who wants to love a coward? And I knew that. So, three months ago when you deigned to talk to me I vowed that if I got the chance I would just tell you."

Hermione gaped at him, opening her mouth to respond, but shutting it when nothing came to her.

Draco watched her, hoping she didn't notice the slight tremble of his hands as he pet Crookshanks. It had taken everything for him not to bolt from their Common Room and pretend like none of this had happened. But, he wouldn't be the coward his father was in the face of the woman he loved. Her brown eyes took him in and in the morning light he noticed the little specks of gold in them. She looked adorable in his robe, her hair drying slowly, with toast crumbs on the corner of her mouth.

"So, there it is, Granger," he said, laying it out in front of them, rushing it out before he didn't say it, "I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, have been stupidly in love with an idea since I was eleven. And now at eighteen I'm infatuated and intrigued by the reality. So, last night wasn't a mistake to me. No matter what you may think. Even if you hex me and tell me you never want me to speak to you again. Last night was a fantasy come true and I don't regret it."

Hermione gaped at him and shot up to her feet. She needed to get out of the room. Her childhood nemesis just professed his almost eight-year crush on her. She didn't know how to handle herself in that moment. She just needed to be as far away from him as possible.

She hurried from the room, transfiguring his robe into a simple dress. She quickly moved through the halls and stopped outside of the Eighth-year common room. She stepped through, easily finding Theo. He was sprawled out in the window seat, reading what looked like an old diary.

"Hi..." she said, after a minute of standing in front of him.

Theo's eyes flicked up to meet Hermione's. He eyed the dress she was wearing, raising a brow, recognizing the rich material. Hermione Granger would never own something so expensive. He shook his head.

"Oh, no, nope," he said, shutting the book and rising to his feet, "Whatever this is I don't want to be a part of it, Granger."

"You're the one who told me to give Draco a chance, Nott," she pointed out as he moved around her.

The usually charming, good natured Slytherin looked put out as he eyed her. He ruffled his perfectly quaffed hair, frustration in his face, and Hermione noted the similarities in Theo and Draco's mannerisms even though they both seemed completely different.

"Granger, I told you what I could," he replied, "What more could you possibly need to know? Draco would have my head if he knew I even nudged you in his direction."

Hermione bit her lip, questions bubbling out as she grasped for understanding, looking away. "What happened to him? Why is he trying so hard to be brave? Why is he so destined to take his punishment lying down? That's not the Malfoy I knew. He was prideful and stuck up. He thought he was better than everyone else. That man...he isn't him."

Theo sighed, his cerulean eyes looking green in the light, eyeing her sadly.

"Let me give you a small lesson in being the pureblood son of an ancient bloodline," he said, nonchalantly, "We're raised by strong witches. Indulged and doted on by those mothers because for once their large cold homes are filled with the laughter and happiness of children. They pour everything they have into their beautiful sons to fill their empty lives. And we sons wander these huge homes, spoiled by our mothers, begging for the attentions of our distant, ambitious fathers. And instead of listening to the kindness our mothers give we emulate the privilege our fathers exude simply by being rich, powerful, and male. And then as we reach adulthood that privilege is either dismantled or enforced. By friends, enemies, and partners."

"You and Draco had similar pasts and you weren't nearly as bad as him and you worked for the Order," Hermione argued, having listened to his angry words.

He tossed her the book in his hands. She looked through it, noting the beautiful script in it. She read a line, surprised by the aggressive words. It looked as though Theo's mother wasn't a fan of her husband's loyalty or the first wizarding war.

He took the book back and sighed.

"My mother was a lot more vocal of her displeasure for Voldemort. Displeased enough to demand an Unbreakable Vow before her death that I would never be forced to serve him. Draco didn't have that same angry force protecting him," he replied coldly, as he rubbed a scar on his chin, the only blemish to his perfect features, "He's like my brother, Hermione. Watching him come undone...being told to commit murder...it was the hardest thing to watch him try to come back from. So, while you judge him remember that once upon a time, his world was small. He didn't know that men beat their sons in the shadows of smiles and decorum. Or that people suffer under the weight of the influential. But, we forgive and never forget, Granger. Do with that what you will."

Hermione didn't know what Theo meant by his last few lines, but she didn't have time to dwell on them because he was gone a second later. She thought about his words and wondered on them. Did it matter that Draco was a pampered schoolboy who hadn't known better? Did him being civil...him attempting to change his superior behaviour and admitting his faults...was that what she meant when she wanted him to learn from his mistakes? Could him changing make even her see passed what he'd always been? He wasn't the man he'd always been, and he'd let her put him in his place several times already without getting angry with her.

Was Theo right? Could she remember his past and still love or at least enjoy who he is now without betraying herself or her friends? It was one thing to be Draco's friend. Something else entirely to be his lover. But, the man who had taken such care of her the night before, that man she was certain would never hurt her.

* * *

Draco was hiding on the quidditch pitch. It was his favourite place. It always smelled of fresh cut grass and freshly fallen rain. He stared up at the unusually clear sky. He laid there, compartmentalizing his entire mind. Placing every memory into a proper place to be dealt with later. It was what he'd always been good at. He'd always been very good at putting things into neat little boxes in his mind to deal with later. The perks of being a natural Occlumens.

But, of course, it wasn't something he really had to realize about himself until he had secrets to actually hide. He'd gotten so comfortable letting his anger hide his emotions that he didn't know what to do with himself now that he didn't feel the need to lash out. He still got unhealthily angry. That would never go away. But, now he found less reasons to be angry.

He didn't get angry like other people did. No, if Draco didn't lash out with cruel words he would sit with a deep rage for days, unable to let it go. But, using his gift he was able to deal a little better with that rage.

Not that he was feeling angry at anyone except himself these days. Sure, he was annoyed. Definitely pissed off at the world. But, again, he only had himself to blame.

After feeling fear and shame for so many years he tried his best not to lash out anymore. It wasn't worth it. Not anymore. He sighed, thinking about the look of terror on Granger's face as he confessed how he'd felt for so long. He rubbed his face, quickly putting that into a box for later as a shadow blocked the sun.

"There you are. I've been looking for you for ages," Pansy huffed.

He sat up, looking over at the witch. Her lips were pursed, her hands resting on her hips, the fragile witch who had been on house arrest completely gone.

"Not today, Pans," he replied, laying back down.

"Pouting because Granger doesn't want to see you?" she sneered, "Pathetic. Come on, get up."

He glared up at her, but there was no real malice in the gesture. After she'd finally stopped hounding him in fifth year and admitted she was a lesbian Draco and she had become quite close friends. He knew Pansy's bad attitude was to get him to move and was more efficient than her old worship of him. He stood swiftly, towering over her as per usual.

"How did you kiss Granger," she mused, looking up at him, "Even I have to look up at you and I'm 5'9."

"I bent down," he replied, dryly, "Maybe I could show you sometime."

She rolled her eyes, "Sorry, I'm more inclined to kissing Granger. But, thank you for the offer."

He shoved his hands into his pockets and stared at her.

"What do you want, Pans?" he finally said.

She tossed her straight black hair over her shoulder, her eyes narrowing.

"What happened with Granger? She came to find Theo this morning and he said she was in a state," she demanded.

His eyes narrowed, "Whatever happened is none of your fucking business, Parkinson."

Her sneer grew, "Right. So, how was she in bed? I hear bookworms are freaks in the sheets."

"Don't fucking talk about her like that," he snarled.

Pansy eyed him with disinterest her sneer turning into a thin line. "So, the dragon's roaring for his little lioness. Good. Now, go find the swot. She's been sniffling in the library for hours after finding Blaise, Theo and me looking for you."

"Why do you even care?" he growled, upset that he'd upset her so badly once again, "You were the one who said pursuing Granger was a stupid idea. You've been against this since the beginning."

"Yeah, well, it seems like I dislike you being upset more," she replied, waving a hand in the air as if she hated that he'd made her admit it.

"What if she doesn't want to talk to me?" he asked, a strange vulnerability in his voice.

"Then she's fucking stupid," Pansy replied, easily, "I mean, I wouldn't be surprised. She dated Weasley. She can't be that fucking smart."

His lip twitched up and Pansy smiled, glad to see she could still make him smile. She waved him off and he sighed, heading toward the library. He found her easily, tucked into a corner with a book in her hand. He walked over and her brow furrowed as she peered at him.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you for ages," she demanded, getting up.

"You're the one who walked out on our discussion this morning," he pointed out, "Not me."

She rolled her eyes. "Can we talk?"

He waved her on, "Speak, Granger. I've been waiting with bated breath for several hours now."

"Can you be serious?" she countered, her cheeks burning.

He stared down at her and she peered up at him, shyly.

"I want to...I want to see where this goes," she practically whispered.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I didn't hear you," Draco said, his eyes filled with mirth as he watched her squirm. He didn't think he'd ever seen Hermione Granger look so uncomfortable.

She glared up at him. "I want to see what this thing is between you and me. I would like to attempt to date."

He smirked, "Oh, really? And what makes you think I want that, Granger?"

She glared, "Forget it."

She started stalking passed her, but he reached for her, pulling her back and pining her to the bookshelf she'd been sitting in front of when he came up to her. He looked down at her, his hand moving from her wrist to cup her cheek. He leaned down, his eyes looking deeply into hers.

"What are the ground rules, Princess?" he murmured.

She blinked up at him, trying to focus her mind as she tried to get over the sensory overload of having him all around her. All she could smell was parchment, green grass, spearmint and something undefinable, something she only ever smelled when she was with him. She swallowed hard and eyed him.

"I..." she started, but he cut her off.

"Come on, I've been around you long enough to know you aren't going to let me hold your hand walking down the corridor or snog you up in Potions when you're adorably frustrated or pin you against the wall when you're getting a little too bossy during patrols," he countered, his right hand leaving her cheek and resting above her as his he wound a curl around his left finger. Hermione swallowed hard, having trouble breathing straight let alone thinking.

"No," she whispered, even though all she wanted to do was feel his lips against hers like they'd been the night before.

"Okay," he said, simply, "That's easy enough."

"I don't think we should tell our friends," she said, looking up at him.

He nodded, "Makes sense. My friends actually don't mind you, but yours will probably think I slipped you some Amorentia."

She felt her lips, tilt up into a smirk, "I'm not so sure you haven't yet."

He chuckled, only his eyes taking her in hungrily showed any amusement, flashing for a minute. "Anything else, your majesty?"

She bit her lip and watched him. "I want us to always be honest. Even when you're angry with me, Draco, I want to know. Ron wasn't always honest and that caused a lot of rows. I don't want to repeat that. Not this time."

Draco's face became completely serious as he took her in. "Hermione, I will always be honest with you. No matter how much you hate the answers I give you."

Draco was sneaky, yes. He lied and cheated his way through many things, but when he pledged himself to someone he was always honest and faithful. Loyal until they turned on him.

"Okay," she said, awkwardly putting her hand out for them to shake on it. He scoffed, moving her hand away, leaning down to kiss her deeply, taking the small gasp of surprise as a conquest to push further. His tongue moved swiftly, seducing her into submission. Her knees buckled and he held her up, his hands, caressing her waist as he felt her tongue join his, tasting him. He moaned softly as he cupped her bum rubbing his erection against her. Hermione moaned against his lips, biting her lip as she remembered where they were. Draco smirked and Hermione pulled away.

"Not here, Draco," she begged as she felt a hand moving up the inside of her thigh.

He chuckled, darkly, "Granger, if you really want me to stop you're going to have to ask me again."

He pressed his fingers against her underwear, smirking as he felt the wetness. He rubbed her through her panties and watched as her eyes rolled in the back of her head, arching against his touch.

"Stay quiet," he commanded, pushing her underwear to the side as his fingers slipped through her wetness, filling her. She let out a straggled cry, slapping her hand over her mouth as she bucked against him. His talented finger pumped gently before he slipped in a second one, twisting his fingers and curving them, looking for that special place his cock had found the night before. She gripped his back, biting into his shoulder as he touched places she'd never been able to. Draco rubbed her clit with his thumb and reveled in her hips bucking against his hand as he played her like the keys of his piano.

"Cum for me, Granger," he murmured in her ear.

Draco pushed her away from his chest and she opened her mouth, trying to stop the cry coming up. Draco bit his lip, covering her mouth with his right hand as he watched the pleading in her eyes. They were black with desire as his molten silver took her in.

"It's okay, Granger," he purred, "Cum for me."

He felt her tongue on his hand and he groaned as he caressed her lower lip with his thumb. Her tongue flicked out and licking his thumb, slowly sucking it into her mouth as she came around his fingers. He groaned as he watched her eyes roll in the back of her head. He kept pumping as she rode out her orgasm. Once she finished he pulled his fingers free and she watched, her mouth hanging open as he sucked his fingers clean.

"Beautiful, Granger, I'm never going to get tired of the way you taste," he murmured, pressing his lips against hers.

She moaned, tasting herself against him.

He pulled away and smirked. She watched him hungrily.

"We should go do our patrols," he remarked easily, stepping away.

She bit her lip and nodded. He led the way out, slipping his hands into his pockets as she caught her breath, slowly moving to follow him.

* * *

Two hours later they were finishing their rounds and Hermione had barely said two words to Malfoy. He'd been quietly leading the way, leaving her in her own mind. She eyed him, unsure if she'd made the right move.

Everything about this felt dangerous and wrong, but she couldn't deny how beautiful and free she felt with him. Malfoy made Hermione feel like she didn't owe anyone anything.

And she had to admit that this man in front of her didn't seem anything like the boy she'd known before. He had all the annoying little quirks, but in this version of him she found them almost endearing.

Hermione knew she was sexually and intellectually compatible with Malfoy, but would that be enough? She thought about the little things he did throughout the day just to help her out and then thought about how much Ron had seemed bothered by a lot of what she did. It wasn't that he hadn't supported her love of books or thought she was brilliant or interesting, it was more he couldn't understand why she preferred these things. And she knew it was doable. Draco himself had a deep love of Quidditch and being active and still found ways to interact with Hermione that didn't involve putting her on a broomstick.

Then there were the times they'd been intimate. She hated to admit that while Ron had always been pleasurable, and he always made sure she came it was usually after he had already cummed and was usually done with his fingers. If she was lucky she could get off if she rubbed her own clit during. But, then there was Draco. He'd made her cum twice last night before finishing. And in the library he'd given her pleasure but hadn't even thought to ask her to reciprocate. It was as if Draco's pleasure came from seeing her enjoy hers.

"Going to stay in your brain tonight, Granger?" Draco asked, lightly, but she could tell there was some amount of worry there.

He opened the door to their Common Room and she stepped in, turning to look at him.

"You didn't get off..." she said, dumbly.

Draco frowned, eyeing her, an indifferent mask taking over his expression. She felt her cheeks burn as she felt his hot gaze, slowly moving up her body.

"Watching you get off was more than enough," he replied, easily, but she couldn't look away from the heat in his eyes.

She pulled him down, raising up on her tiptoes, pressing her lips against his. Draco groaned, wrapping his arms around her waist, lifting her up slightly as she deepened the kiss. Hermione pressed against him, feeling his hard on against her stomach. She unbuckled his pants and he pulled back, taking her in.

"Hermione, you don't owe me," he murmured, resting his forehead against hers.

She bit her lip and took him in, "I want to..."

Draco nodded and she pushed him back on the arm of the sofa. He watched her, hungrily, as she kneeled in front of him, pulling his slacks with his help. Draco looked down at her and she swallowed hard, seeing his eyes blown with desire.

"You look incredible no matter what position you're in," he whispered, his hand, cupping her chin gently as he caressed her bottom lip.

She blushed, but smiled up at him, his words the only encouragement she needed. She pulled his underwear down and swallowed hard as he took his length in her hands. He groaned softly and she looked up at him.

"I haven't done this much," she said, apologetically.

"Hermione," he murmured, "I could cum just from your hands on me right now. Trust me, whatever you do will be amazing."

She felt her face grow hotter at his words before she licked the tip, she moaned at the salty taste of his precum, feeling powerful as she heard him groan. She looked up at she took just the tip into her mouth, sucking on it softly as she swirled her tongue around the head.

"Fuck, Hermione," he muttered, biting his lip.

The sight of him biting his lip, coming undone under her ministration had her burning to the core. He looked so fucking sexy with his teeth biting down on his lip, his head bowed to watch her as he moaned softly.

She took a little more into her mouth, waiting for the inevitable jerking or the grabbing of the back of her head. Ron always did it and Krum had as well. She didn't hate it, but it made it harder to enjoy when she couldn't prepare her throat the way she wanted, but it never happened. She clumsily pumped the part of him that wasn't in her mouth gently, sucking, moaning around him as she saw him claw at the sofa, his nails dug deep, gripping for control.

"Hermione...I'm going to cum..." he moaned.

She pulled back enough so that it wouldn't jet into the back of her throat, but kept her mouth on his tip, pumping him with her hands as he threw his head back, she watched in awe, finally feeling his hips jerk him forward into her mouth, as he came. She moaned, swallowing as much as she could. Draco recovered enough to watch her swallow his cum and wipe some that dribbled out.

"Fuck, Granger," he moaned, "You're my wildest fantasy."

He leaned down, tipping her chin up so he could kiss her. Hermione kissed him back, surprised that he'd kissed her after she had him in her mouth. Ron never kissed her afterwards. He always complained that he didn't want to taste his own cum in her mouth, but that didn't seem to bother Draco at all.

"Go take a bath," he murmured, kissing her forehead, "I'll get us some tea and we can study for that Transfiguration test tomorrow."

Hermione stepped away, not meeting his eye now.

"Hermione, look at me," Draco called.

Hermione looked up at him, her eyes wide with confusion and innocence.

"Are you okay? You don't have to do that again if you don't want to."

She could see how sincere he was and flashed him a small smile.

"It's just a lot to take in right now," she replied, "Don't worry, Draco. I liked that. It was different, but I liked it."

He nodded and she kissed his cheek, "Is it okay if we just sit down here and read for a little? I don't think I can focus on homework right now."

He smirked, raising himself to his full height, "I've singlehandedly stopped the Gryffindor princess from studying? If I knew it was so easy to best you I would've started sleeping with you ages ago."

She rolled her eyes. "You're literally the fucking worst."

"So you tell me," he quipped back, one of his rare full smiles on his lips before he disappeared into the kitchenette.


	9. A Lioness in the Snake Pit

November passed in a flash and Hermione had to wonder where the time went. In between "dates" with Malfoy masked as work and her actual school load and time with her friends, things seemed to move faster than she anticipated. Two weeks into December she was sitting in the eighth-year common room, listening to Ginny and Luna discussing something they'd read in Harry's letters when movement caught her eyes.

Hermione smiled, watching it snow. It had snowed the night before as well, as she’d laid curled up with Draco, watching the grounds turn into a winter wonderland.

"It's snowing," Luna said, suddenly, looking outside.

"We should have a snowball fight," Ginny suggested.

Before Hermione could argue Ginny was up and rounding up their friends. She sighed, but put on a smile, shutting her book and following them out. She was laughing, happy for once not to feel self-conscious seeing as Ginny had only invited eighth years they'd known forever. She'd invited a few of the seventh year Gryffindors, but none of the ones who fawned over “Hogwarts’ Heroes”.

"By the Quidditch Pitch is the best snow," Neville said, running in front of them, having gotten a lot more coordinated in the last few years.

Hermione shook her head, giggling softly as Dean and Seamus rough housed behind them.

But, the group of loud Gryffindors with their mismatched group grew quiet as their eyes went up to five figures swooping down on broomsticks. Two more figures walked toward them on the path and Dean groaned.

"Great," he mumbled, "Snakes."

Hermione watched, blushing as she met Malfoy's gaze. His face was neutral, taking his place beside Theo at the head of the group, running his hand through his windswept hair. The group's smiles faded as they neared Hermione and her friends. She saw what she now recognized as the "Slytherin Mask". They all either sneered, smirked, or looked indifferent. She noted that Pansy, Blaise, Millicent Bullstrode, and Daphne Greengrass, like Draco, were holding their broomsticks. She eyed the unsure look of the younger Greengrass sister, Astoria?, who was looking at her sister for assurance. Hermione thought she was either a fifth or sixth year, but she wasn't entirely sure.

Theo was the one who stopped the tension as the two groups neared each other.

"Granger," he greeted, a charming smile on his face, waving towards the mainly Gryffindor group, "Red is always a mighty good colour on you, but this is a little much."

Hermione smiled, politely, "Just like green always looks good on you, Nott. Are you all heading inside?"

Theo's expression took on a dramatic mournful look, "Sadly, yes. Young Miss Greengrass and I are freezing our soft privileged hands off. Aren't we, Astoria? Sadly, we were bullied into following our adventure seekers out for a fly."

"No surprise there," Dean muttered.

"Course they bully each other," Seamus agreed.

Hermione shot them a glare before looking back at Theo.

"I hope it was fun at least. We're going to have a snowball fight if you'd like to join," she offered.

Draco smirked and Pansy sneered. Blaise flicked the butt of his cigarette into the snow, looking bored as usual. Daphne's lips pursed and she fixed her ever-perfect hair. Theo's lips quirked slightly; his eyes sad as he took in the expressions of her companions.

"Thank you, but I doubt our company would be much welcomed. Maybe some other time," he replied, nodding his head.

"Let's get inside," Draco muttered, dismissing the group, his eyes flicking above them as he moved through them, not cowering in their wake, "I'm freezing to death around idiots. Except Lovegood."

Blaise lit another cigarette and moved through the group, the first of the rest of the group to follow his lead. Hermione looked back, hoping Draco would look at her, but he stalked away, looking like a king, with his head raised. Theo gave her another smile.

"Hello, Lovegood," he said, easily, his eyes playful.

"Hello, Theo!" Luna said, happily, "Is that Thestral colt okay?"

Theo nodded, "Yes, Draco and I had a friend come collect him and take him to a sanctuary."

Hermione frowned, surprised that Draco had done anything to help a magical creature. Why hadn't he told her?

"Oh, that was so quick!" Luna exclaimed.

"He wasn't hard to find last night, and River was more than happy to come collect him," he replied, grinning, "Have a wonderful game."

He put his hands in his pockets and followed his friends. Hermione turned to look at Luna who looked serene as usual.

"Are you friends with the Slytherins, Luna?" she asked as the others dispersed to their teams.

Luna nodded, "I guess you could call it that. They like to study as much as I do, so I've gotten to know a lot of them."

Hermione frowned, then remembered, Luna was in Ravenclaw with the sweetness of a Hufflepuff. Of course, they'd gravitate to each other. She'd seen how gentle Draco often was with the Hufflepuffs whenever he found them breaking a rule he found stupid. And she knew how much Slytherins and Ravenclaws liked to match wits.

"Is D-Malfoy ever with them?" she asked.

"Not very often," Luna replied.

Hermione wondered if when he wasn't with her if he sat alone. But, she didn't have much time to dwell on Draco Malfoy's lonely existence as Ginny shouted at them to take cover, getting lost in the game.

* * *

Around six an owl flew into the room. Hermione frowned, not recognizing it. She took the letter offered her and looked down at the messy scrawl addressed 'Granger'. She didn't recognize it, but she opened it anyway.

_You've been invited. Clearing 2 meters into the Forbidden Forest. Come alone._

_-Zabini_

Hermione frowned, wondering if Zabini was always so delightfully cryptic. She looked up to see that Luna was gathering her things.

"Where are you going?" she asked, frowning.

Luna smiled, a secret on her lips, "To find some missing friends."

Luna disappeared. Hermione frowned and went back to her room and grabbed Draco's thick grey cardigan off the sofa as she looked around. She walked upstairs and knocked on Draco's door. She nudged the door open gently and walked in, looking around. Her brow furrowed as she wondered where he was. It wasn't like him to not be hiding in the Common Room or in his bedroom. She walked over to his nightstand and smiled as she rifled through his books, amused by the mix of potions books, fiction, history, and science books.

"And I thought I was the nosy one?" he murmured from the door.

She jumped and turned to see his amused look. He took her outfit in, a smirk lighting up his face.

"That is most definitely my cardigan," he said, playfully.

She blushed, "It's very comfortable."

He leaned down and kissed her. "You can have it."

Her cheeks burned more, and she shook her head. "No...I couldn't..."

"Granger, if you take off that cardigan and I have to look at you in that burgundy tank top I'm going to fuck you and if I'm late Blaise will cut off my testicles. Are you trying to get me murdered?" he said, playfully.

Every time he saw that particular Gryffindor-esque tank top on her he always did his best to get it off of her. He couldn't wait to get her into an emerald one.

She rolled her eyes, but he noticed that her blush went up to her ears now. Draco always talked about their sex life so easily and it still made her blush whenever he told her how much he wanted her. She sat on the edge of his bed as he pulled off his button down, grabbing an emerald jumper.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Why are you in my room?" he countered.

"Looking for you," she replied, easily.

"Out," he answered.

"Blaise sent me this, it's rather mysterious," she said, annoyed that he wasn't telling her where he was actually going.

His read it quickly, smiling down at her.

"It looks like you've been summoned to Game Night," he replied.

"Game night?" she said, raising a brow.

"Sunday nights at River's are family game night. We carried the tradition here. Every Sunday we get together, play games and get pissed drunk or really high," he explained.

"Is that why you always look miserable Monday morning?" she started, chastising.

"Hush," he said, covering her mouth with his hand, "I'm not done."

She glared up at him, licking his hand, covering it in her saliva.

"Granger, my tongue is generally in your mouth," he smirked, "I'm not worried you're going to disease me, but I will say this is really rather disgusting. You have no idea where my hands have been."

She jerked back. "Oh, please, you're a germaphobe. I don't know anyone who washes their hands as often as you do. Anyway, why am I being invited to 'Sunday Game Night'?"

He shrugged, "Don't know. I didn't even know they were inviting you."

She could see the happiness in his eyes at the thought though. She relaxed slightly, smiling up at him.

"I think they want to get to know me," she teased.

He cupped the back of her neck, his fingers dipping into her hair, tipping her face back to look at him.

"I don't know if I want to share you, Granger," he murmured, "But, it's Blaise so that means his hexes are a little more dangerous than Theo or Pansy's. So, looks like you're coming."

He pressed a kiss to her lips before yanking her up off the bed.

"Come on, Blaise also doesn't like when we're late," he said, smiling.

"Isn't he notoriously late?" she asked, remembering that every single class she shared with Blaise he would walk in ten to fifteen minutes late."

"He does that on purpose," he replied, shrugging, "Some sort of pissing contest with the professors."

Hermione laughed, shaking her head, unsure about how to feel about that. They headed out, not bothering to hide. They headed down, Draco holding her hand tightly, their fingers intertwined as they moved through the grounds. He found his way easily to the clearing where it looked like the others were already there. She expected to find Daphne and Millicent, but was surprised instead to only see Theo, Blaise, and Pansy along with Rolf Scamander. Rolf was rolling something like a cigarette. Blaise had his head against his leg, smoking a cigarette watching Theo and Pansy setting up a board game on a stump.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Draco called.

Blaise's eyes flicked up and as he saw Hermione rose to his feet and walked over, taking her arm, pulling her away from Draco.

"This is my guest, you get to have her all the time," he said, walking away, leading her toward the stump the game was on.

"Rolf, darling, your spilling the weed," Blaise pointed out.

Rolf jolted from taking in Blaise’s unusual gentlemanly behaviour and Hermione frowned.

"Are you dating Rolf?" she asked Blaise.

"We're sleeping together," he replied, nonchalantly, "Finding comfort."

He waved his wand, silently transfiguring the table and Hermione was surprised, realizing for the first time that this must've been his best magical ability.

"But, that's a conversation for another day. Tonight, is about you," he said, opening his bag, accio'ing bean bag chairs from its depths.

"I thought you gave that back to Aunt River," Rolf huffed.

Blaise rolled his eyes, "Like I would give up an illegal bag that lets me carry around whatever the hell I want without it getting heavy. Do I look stupid to you, Scamander? You might be scared of your aunt; I most definitely am not."

Pansy scoffed, "He says as though he didn't almost piss his pants when she found him smoking in her library."

Blaise glared, throwing himself into the bean bag, putting his feet up on the table, "Sit down, Granger, and tell us what your intentions are with our little Draco."

Malfoy glared at him. "Don't interrogate her."

"Hush, Malfoy," Blaise said, rolling his eyes, waving his wand, a container of fire whiskey flying into his hand, "Drink and have your boy talk and leave Granger with me."

"We all wanted her here, Zabini," Pansy snapped, "You can't just commandeer her."

"I'm the only fashionable one she might actually enjoy," he sneered, "Between you and Nott she'll assume we're savages."

Hermione coughed hiding a laugh as Pansy pointed her wand at him. He scoffed, rising to his feet. Theo reached over from the log and tugged Hermione right into his lap as magic shot from Pansy's wand. Blaise casually deflected it as Hermione was pulled roughly out of Theo's lap and into Draco's.

"Boundaries," he growled.

Theo barked out a laugh, taking a drink from his Fae Vodka bottle, and smirked, "Those don't exist."

"Not amongst this lot," Rolf muttered, "I don't know how many times they've all walked in on me with Blaise and just started talking."

Hermione's eyes kept flicking toward Parkinson and Zabini dueling as the others ignored it, almost like it was normal.

"How are you, Scamander?" Hermione asked, trying to distract herself from the flying magic as Draco easily deflected stray hexes, leaning back on his own bean bag, drinking from the bottle, gently tugging her curls, watching them spring.

Rolf smiled easily, lighting the joint he'd just finished rolling.

"Good, Granger, and you?" he said, eyeing how relaxed Draco was, "I haven't seen him in such a good mood since being at Aunt River's."

Hermione blushed and shrugged, "I'm doing well. Draco, don't drink so much so quickly."

Malfoy smirked, sitting up and handing her the bottle, "Have some."

She took a sip making a face before taking another swing. Theo and Rolf shared the joint as she shared the bottle with Malfoy, drinking the most she ever had in her entire life, listening to the three wizards talking and catching up. She watched Draco, fascinated. He was laughing and talking so freely. There was no guarded behaviour as he and Theo argued wizard politics and no sneer as Rolf talked about the way "dark" magical creatures got their labels. Even as Theo engaged Hermione on a conversation about Muggle history Draco looked at her with open adoration.

"Oi, are you smoking without me?" Blaise demanded, stopping mid-duel to come get the joint, "I have to be high if we're going to play this stupid Muggle game."

"What Muggle game?" Hermione asked, her interest piqued.

"Monopoly," Rolf offered, "My great-uncle introduced it to me when I was a kid. It makes this lot more vicious than they usually are. I thought they were creative with dark arts, but they're monsters at this game."

'You say monster we say ambitious inventors," Theo argued.

"We usually play Sorry or Uno, but they've all figured out how to cheat so well the games never end," Rolf continued, rolling his eyes, "So, when we play Muggle games its usually this one. Other than that they're usually playing Euchre or Wizard Poker."

Hermione watched as the wizards moved around the transfigured table, reading to play.

"Want to play, Granger?" Theo asked.

She shook her head, opting to stay sat beside Rolf. She was intrigued to see how Slytherins played.

"Smart girl," he muttered, continuing to smoke and three hours later Hermione understood what he meant.

The four Slytherins were definitely well on their way to getting extremely drunk, but were still sharp. She could see the hungry looks on their faces as they owed each other the colourful monopoly money. She watched as they went out of the rules and made deals for properties and corrupted the entire point of the game. And by the end the two Purebloods who had been properly coached for business were in the midst of an intense battle of wills. The board was filled with little hotels and Malfoy and Nott had quite a lot of money.

Zabini came and sat beside her, leaning against her.

"Too bad he was disowned," he said, sadly, "He would've brought Malfoy Industries into the next generation."

Hermione bit her lip, thinking about how that would affect Draco. She knew Malfoy was sharp as a tack, made for business. What else would he do?

She stared at him now. He was beautiful. Regal. Even drunk he was smart and quick on his feet. He had made enough Monopoly money between them to show her how well he could work his way to the top.

She thought back to the articles in the Daily Prophet, remembering how she thought he’d never come back from it. And watching him now she understood how he would. Draco hadn't been beaten by his setbacks. He'd let them turn him to ash and rose from them; a dragon filled with rage, ready to do what he must to get on top.

He didn't complain about things not being fair or people treating him like shite. He simply used that as his driving force to prove them wrong. He worked twice as hard, fueling his ambition with their rejection.

Draco's slightly glazed-over eyes peeked over at her and she walked over. He pulled her into his lap, and she nuzzled his neck.

"That's actually really disgustingly sweet," Pansy sneered.

But, Hermione ignored her, whispering in his ear, "I need you."

Draco looked at her and unceremoniously pushed the game onto the floor.

"Oi!" Theo shouted.

Draco rose, placing Hermione in front of him.

"Time to get this swotty mess to bed," he announced, "Can't have the Gryffindor princess late for class _and_ hung over."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "More like you two are disappearing to have sex. You can't keep her away from us forever, Malfoy. We barely got to talk to her."

"You're the ones who invited her to Game Night," he scoffed, "Like we don't just get drunk? Who's going to have intelligent conversation like that?"

"All of us," Blaise pointed out, smirking, "We could've given Granger the most interesting intellectual conversation she's ever had. We know she doesn't get it with her own friends."

"Be nice," Rolf chastised.

"You're the only eighth year I can stand, Scamander," he murmured, kissing him gently.

Hermione giggled softly as Draco tugged her gently forward.

"Get to bed soon. I really don't want to explain to anyone why you're all not in class," he called, leading Hermione back inside.

Hermione led Draco up to the castle, amused as he swayed drunkenly.

"I think I underestimated how much I drank," he said, over enunciating his words.

Hermione giggled, "You really did. Come on."

She led him up to their room, keeping him steady. She went in and before she could say another word, Draco's lips were on her. Like always, his kiss burned through her, igniting her entire body. She pressed against him, deepening the kiss as his fingers buried in her hair, entangling themselves in the curls. He turned them so he could press her against the door, losing himself in the kiss. Hermione didn't know how long they kissed, but they were both panting when he pulled away. He stared into her eyes before he shut his own, resting his forehead against hers.

"Granger, can I just hold you tonight?" he murmured, his hands moved out of her hair and cupped her face, caressing her, his eyes taking her in as though she were the only thing he needed in life.

Hermione nodded. He smiled, tugging her toward the sofa. He threw himself down, managing to make it elegant while drunk and tall. She shook her head.

"I will never understand how you do everything elegantly," she said, shaking her head.

He reached out and yanked her down, letting her sprawl out on top of him.

"I was an athlete, Granger," he murmured into her hair, petting it as she cuddled close.

She looked up at him, his cheeks still pink from the alcohol.

"Were you going to run your father's company? Before all of this?" she asked.

He nodded, a sad look coming into his eyes.

"Yeah," he murmured, not meeting her eye as he played with her curls, burying his hands within like a child, knotting it up more and more.

"What are you going to do now?" she murmured. She didn't have an answer to that question, but she wondered if he did.

He watched her quietly before his eyes took on a vulnerability she hadn't expected.

"Healer, if they'll let me," he said, quietly.

"Healer?" she asked, surprised.

She saw that his ears tinged pink under his silky hair and her eyes widened playfully.

"I FOUND HOW YOU BLUSH!" she screeched, the alcohol stopping any filter she had. She sat up, straddling his waist as she reached up to move his hair. He grabbed her hands and pinned them to her side.

"Granger, behave," he purred, kissing her wrists.

"Do they get all cute and red whenever I'm complimenting you? Or sucking you off?" she teased, leaning down to kiss him.

"You're enjoying this too much," he mumbled against her lips, kissing her wrists as she sat up, tugging her back down on his chest, wrapping his arms around her, holding her close.

"I was so relaxed," he grumbled.

She rolled her eyes, "So, sorry the king of prats is uncomfortable now."

He chuckled, kissing the top of her head.

"Wait, why a healer?" she asked.

He eyed her, contemplating what to say, "Because I spent years hurting people and I figure I should use my talents to helping them."

"That's admirable," she murmured.

"What about you, Granger?" he asked, tugging on a curl.

"I don't actually know. But, I really am enjoying our Magical Law class," she said, thinking about her new favourite elective.

"You would make a really good lawyer, I think," he said, intertwining their fingers.

"Really?" she asked, unsure, meeting his gaze.

He looked at her lovingly before smirking, "Of course, only my swotty girlfriend could talk the Wizengamot into a corner."

She blushed as she heard the pride mixed in with the teasing. Being with Draco over the last month had made her feel special. He doted on her and complimented her every chance he got. And part of her felt guilty that she had to hide him. But, he was the perfect secret. She hated thinking about how different he would be if he had to deal with the abuse that would no doubt come his way if they went public. She knew he could get very angry when he wanted to. Just the week before he'd lashed out at her after Ginny had spent twenty minutes bad mouthing him.

He smiled down at her and Hermione cuddled close, relaxing into him, as he held her close.

* * *

As Hermione sat in the Three Broomsticks, the Monday after Game Night, she sighed as she watched Theo make his way toward her. He sat across from her and grinned.

"Granger," he said, easily, "Just the witch I wanted to see."

"Why?" she asked, raising a brow. She'd spent the entire day with annoying questions from younger students and the afternoon surrounded by studying Slytherins thanks to Luna's "study group" and she'd finally gotten a moment away from Ravenclaws and Slytherins verbal version of a pissing contest.

"Got tired of listening to us prove which is smarter?" he teased.

"Was I that obvious?" she asked, biting her lip.

He shook his head, "No. But, I figured it bothered you more since Draco isn't around."

"Where is he?" she asked. Draco had been gone when she woke up on the sofa alone and hadn’t been around the rest of the day. She hated that with every passing hour she’d grown more and more worried.

"He'll be back for exams next week, but something came up with his parole," Theo said, with a shrug, "But, I need to get into your rooms."

"Why?" she demanded.

His eyes glittered with mischief.

"Don't you want to talk to Draco? I know a faster way than sending an owl. You just have to trust me," he said, coyly.

He stood up quickly, tossing money down on the table as Hermione got to her feet. Theo filled the silence as they made their way back to her common room, discussing everything from the current political environment to the people he wanted to have tristes with. As Hermione let him into the common room, he walked toward her fireplace, tapping it with his wand in a succession of learned taps, saying a spell she'd never heard and a second later the entire fireplace glowed green before he lit a fire in it.

"Did you just turn that into a floo portal?" she demanded.

Theo gave her a deadpanned look. "Listen, Granger, we could discuss the legality of what I just did. Let's just say I like to tinker and this is something I came across. But, we better hurry in case someone stumbles across this."

He threw himself back onto her sofa as Draco's head popped into view in the fireplace.

"Did you know Theo can make illegal floo portals?" she yelled as soon as she saw him.

"Hullo to you too," he replied, dryly, "Yeah, Theo's a right inventor there. He's made a few illegal port keys in his time too. And that weird time turner that never really worked."

"I'll figure it out eventually," Theo muttered, defensively.

"Come on, Granger, do you expect him to do anything worthwhile with his life?" Draco said, sarcasm dripping, "He's a rich playboy with no one to play with. He's bored. Better he uses his boredom to help me."

She rolled her eyes, "I have half a mind to tell the headmistress."

Draco grinned, his eyes playful, "Wouldn't want that now, would we? Gods, I miss you."

"Where are you?" she asked, her expression softening at his words.

"Had to come home and do some things with my parole auror and then deal with some legal shite with my parents and trust fund."

She saw the pain in his eyes, and she wished she could touch him.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked, worrying her lip.

"Course I am, but I'll be back right before exams," he said, easily.

"I'll help you study when you get back?" she offered.

Draco chuckled, "That's obviously a bad idea, Granger. We both know that."

Theo pretended to throw up as he listened to them. Draco rolled his eyes.

"If you need anything ask Theo," he said, "Theo knows how to get ahold of me quickly if something happens. Okay?"

Hermione bit her lip, but nodded, "Yeah."

"I have to go, Granger," he said, "I'll see you soon."

"I miss you," she muttered, "Bye."

And as quick as he'd been in the fires he was gone. Theo rose to his feet and he tapped the stones on the fireplace, enacting the counter-spell. He turned and smiled.

"He really likes you, you know?" Theo said, easily.

"Is he going to be okay? Facing his parents?" she asked.

"He won't see them," Theo replied, sadly, "I didn't see my dad at all when he was signing over my trust summer before fifth year."

"Fifth year?" Hermione replied, surprised.

An odd expression was on his face and he gave her a sharp nod. "Yeah. Uncle Sev...I mean Snape wouldn't let him see me that entire summer until he agreed that I could be independent."

She frowned, confused.

"My dad has quite a temper, Granger," he said, casually, even as the muscle in his jaw betrayed him, "Leaving a scar wasn't smart of him that last time, but then what I did to him left a few marks too."

Understanding flared within Hermione and she hugged Theo tightly. Theo gaped, looking down at the witch in surprise. He hugged her back, awkwardly, amused.

"It's okay, Granger, it's been quite a long time since Dore Nott put his hands on me," he said, quietly.

Hermione stepped back and looked at him, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry that happened to you."

Before he could reply a rap at the door caught their attention. She walked over and opened it, surprised to see Blaise standing there, one hand gripping a bottle of fire whiskey and the other a bag of marshmallows.

Pansy stood behind him, following him in as he pushed through.

"The Dragon's away so the Snakes will play. Right, little lioness?" Blaise called.

"As long as you don't smoke in here," she demanded.

Theo looked amused.

"You can't really expect Zabini not to..." he started.

But, Blaise shrugged, "Sure, Granger."

Theo gawked at him. "Are you feeling okay, Blaise?"

"She said no cigarettes," he said, as means of an explanation. Though it didn't make sense to anyone else.

* * *

Hermione's relaxation was broken as Pansy Parkinson sat across from her.

"You're wearing Draco's cardigan," she announced.

Hermione felt her face flush and Pansy smirked.

"It's a nice addition to your abysmal fashion," she said, shrugging, "Does Draco know you wear it?"

Hermione's eyes went around the room to the other students and Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Ignore them, Granger. This is me and you, right now. I need you to consent to letting me order clothing," she announced.

Hermione frowned, "Why would I do that?"

"Because your fashion sense is shite," Pansy announced, "And you're dating a Pureblood with exceptional fashion taste."

Hermione glared, "That's very rude, Pansy."

"Yeah, well, I was just going to go into your room and burn all of your ugly clothes so you had no choice. So, this is the alternative. Either you agree or I break into your dorm and burn your current wardrobe. I'm just doing this so Draco doesn't hex me when he gets back. He said we have to be polite even though I'm very angry that you think it's acceptable to keep him a secret." Pansy announced, resting back, looking elegant and fierce all at once.

Hermione really wondered how all the Slytherins managed to look perfect even doing things that made other people look ridiculous.

"Pansy..." she started.

"I'm not going to make you look stupid, Granger," she snapped, looking at Hermione as if she really thought Pansy was so malicious, "That's the last thing I need is Draco getting all bent out of shape. I just think that if you're going to be in elevated circles you should dress the part."

"Parkinson, I don't think you're going to dress me like an idiot," Hermione argued, "But, I can barely walk in heels and I really would rather not wear anything that isn't comfortable."

Pansy leaned forward, fiddling with her hair. "Look, Draco likes you. A lot. I don't understand it, but you've been good for him. He's a lot calmer than he was before. And sadly, standing next to him you look like a little girl. You need to start dressing like a woman who wants to be taken seriously. Not a little girl."

Hermione blushed, realizing that in a way, Pansy was right. Hermione had seen people dismiss her where they instantly did exactly what Draco said even those who hated him. All of them didn't dare piss him off. Maybe dressing like she controlled the room would help.

Pansy could see the wheels turning in Hermione’s head as she thought over her words. Pansy hoped the girl saw reason. She’d been dying to get Granger alone since the minute Draco had confessed to kissing her. And if getting close to her also gave her a better wardrobe all the better. Hermione finally nodded, giving in.

"Good, let's go to your room. My tailor sent a self-measurer and an order form so I can get what we need to add to your wardrobe. And as soon as we figure it out I'm throwing as much of your clothing out as I can." Pansy said, rising, packing up her bag for her before she could change her mind, "Move, Granger, stop gawking at me like a fish."

Hermione hopped up and followed Pansy to her dorm as the witch asked her questions about herself, surprising Hermione. They were many different questions ranging from what she liked to lounge in to what she her Patronus was. Once they were inside Hermione's room Pansy waved toward her.

"Strip, Granger, down to your knickers," she commanded, "We have to measure everything."

Hermione blushed and Pansy rolled her eyes. "And you belong to the brave house."

She turned around, letting Hermione undress slowly, getting used to having her in here.

"Pansy? Does Draco ever talk about my hair?" Hermione asked.

Pansy turned and eyed her hair, letting free a small tape that flew around Hermione starting to measure her, committing her measurements onto itself.

"Why?" she demanded.

"I mean...you said he's been with Daphne and I know he's been with other girls and they all look like models compared to me. And I was thinking of doing a Perma-Straight in my hair..." Hermione rushed.

Pansy's mouth dropped.

"Don't you even dare," she exclaimed, "That fucking lion's mane for some ridiculous awful reason is some kind of source of desire and pride for that fucking man like you don't even know. It's probably his favourite thing about you."

Hermione stared at her. "Really?"

Pansy huffed, "Yes, it's the first thing he ever brings up when he talks about you. It's disgusting."

"He talks about me?" she asked, biting her lip.

Pansy stared at her, "Why does everyone think you’re so fucking smart? You really are just blind!"

"I'm book smart," she muttered, feeling her face flame, "Not boy smart."

Pansy left the room as the little measuring tape continued to fly around Hermione. A moment later she came back with a black portfolio and opened it up, finding a beautiful painting of a Goddess, but Hermione noticed the similarities to her in the image, especially the wild hair.

"This is his painting of the Goddess Hekate. Clearly, he had a muse," she said, dryly.

"I didn't know he painted..." Hermione breathed, looking through the images as Pansy set a self-writing quill to work, opening Hermione's wardrobe wide open, digging through it.

Hermione barely noticed, knowing that her meager wardrobe wouldn't have much love lost. She'd severely downsized her clothing during the war. She heard Pansy making a list as the quill flicked quickly taking in her requests, but she was lost in the paintings and drawings.

There were quick sketches of the castle grounds, beautiful paintings of peacocks, paintings of magical equines, sketches of what must've been Malfoy Manor, sketches of River Lestrange's home, cute paintings of Teddy. He was wonderfully talented. Why hadn't he said anything? And then she found the sketches of her from the current year. One of her sitting, frustrated in Potions, his attention to her frayed curls immaculate, another of her sitting in the library, surrounded with books. She smiled as she came across one where their hands were intertwined. She caressed the images only looking up as she noticed Pansy tossing things out of her closet.

"You can't throw them out already!" she exclaimed, "We have to at least wait until new clothes come in!"

Pansy sighed and waved her wand, forcing everything back into its neat place.

"Fine, you win this time, Granger. Let's go get something to eat. I'm starved!"

"I better like the clothes you get me, Parkinson," she warned.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, Granger. They’ll be Malfoy approved."

* * *

Zabini had started staying close to Hermione the week without Draco. It was almost like he'd become her shadow. He rarely spoke, kept his feet up on any surface she was sitting around and glared at students who were bothering her. It amused her how quickly students seemed to scurry away after asking questions when they had him scrutinizing them.

He'd even taken to keeping his distance when he smoked. Theo had continuously pointing this turn in behaviour out, always ending up with a puff of smoke in his face.

As Hermione studied her Friday evening away Ginny came and sat across from her. She eyed the three Slytherins gathered close to her and froze.

"Why are snakes all around you, 'Mione?" she demanded.

"Because we're clearly going to attack her, Weasel," Zabini drawled, taking a deep pull from his cigarette before leaning out of the window to blow the air out.

"Blaise, not in the library," Hermione huffed.

Ginny raised her brow. Since when was Hermione on first named basis with Draco Malfoy's crew?

"Don't you have kids to bully?" she snapped.

Blaise smirked, putting out his cigarette on the stone wall, "No, it's past their curfews. But, freckled redheads with a stupid brother. That's another matter altogether."

"You don't even know Ron," Ginny snapped.

Blaise sneered, "And yet, you knew exactly who I was talking about."

Ginny's eyes narrowed, "Tell me, Zabini, do you smoke because it looks cool or because you're a prat?"

An amused glint lit up Zabini's eyes as he took in Ginny. "Probably both, she-weasel. Now, you tell me, how does it feel to waste away in Gryffindor with that wit and ambition?"

She rolled her eyes, "Better to have a lion's roar than a snake's hiss."

Hermione sighed and glared at Blaise.

"Stop goading her for fun," she commanded.

Zabini smirked, "You're no fun, Granger."

"Can we talk in private?" Ginny asked, looking around.

Hermione nodded, grabbing her books. Ginny led her out into the hall and rounded on her.

"Why are you hanging out with them?" she demanded.

Hermione shrugged. She couldn't actually admit that she'd been dating Draco Malfoy without that opening a whole war she wasn't ready to deal with.

"They're not so bad," she mumbled.

"Hermione, they're Pureblood elitist. Literally the cream of the Pureblood crop," Ginny argued.

"Oh, come on, Gin. Luna hangs out with them all the time," she countered, "They study all the time and they're nothing, but nice to her."

Ginny sighed, unable to argue that. "Just be careful around that lot. Also, are you going to come to the Gryffindor Christmas Bash? We miss you. I miss you. I feel like I haven't seen you in weeks."

Hermione blushed, realizing that she had been neglecting her own friends while spending all of her time with Draco. She owed it to Ginny.

"Of course, Gin," she said, hugging her, "And I'm sorry I've been MIA."

"All good," Ginny replied, "I'll see you?"

Hermione nodded, watching her disappear. Hermione sighed, wondering when her double-life would implode on itself. She couldn't keep Draco a secret for much longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intend for an update two days in a row, but this one came so easily <3 I hope you guys enjoy!


	10. Proposals

Draco was exhausted. He stared into his image in the mirror, wondering who the man was looking back at him. His hair was pulled back in a small messy bun at the base of his neck, but other than that he was immaculately dressed, as per usual. But, he still didn't look anything like the elegant boy he remembered. Not with the dark circles under his eyes or the broken spirit.

He looked around his new bedroom, filled with the things from his old life. Filled with memories of a boy he wasn't sure he would recognize if he saw him today. His entire life fit neatly in the four walls of a bedroom in his cousin's home. This was his legacy.

"Draco?" River called from downstairs.

He got off his bed and headed down, tense as he neared his cousin. Teddy was in her arms squirming around, babbling. He screamed happily as he saw Draco, reaching for him. Draco chuckled, taking Teddy into his arms and cuddling him.

"Hello, little wolf," he murmured, kissing his forehead. Teddy giggled, "I'm glad you're in a better mood today."

River smiled, fixing Draco's collar. "Are you okay?"

He nodded, swotting her hands away, "Is he here?"

"Yes, and he brought Potter, so best behaviour," she coached.

He sighed, "Why..."

"Part of Auror Training," she replied, easily.

"Then I better keep Teddy in my arms," he muttered, knowing that one insult from Potter would piss him off.

"At least it isn't Weasley?" she offered.

Draco's lip twitched and he cuddled Teddy again. "Come on, little wolf, we have to face your godfather eventually."

River led the way into the room and together she and Draco sat down. Auror Chang sat with Harry Potter who was glaring at Teddy in Draco's arms, even if Draco kept his first-cousin once-removed on his right instead of anywhere near his Dark Mark.

"Hello, Auror Chang. Potter," he drawled.

Teddy squealed happily, using the two pieces of Draco's hair that had fallen free as anchors to pull himself up. Draco winced, but let the little boy do as he pleased, fixating on the pain to ignore his discomfort.

Harry looked away, disturbed by the display. Teddy jumped happily, cooing softly as Gretchen popped into the room. The house elf reached for Teddy.

"Master Teddy, it is time for your nap," she called.

Draco grimaced, but gently pried Teddy's grasp from his hair and handed him over to Gretchen. So much for a barrier between him and Potter. Gretchen carried the small wizard from the room, starting to screech as soon as River, Harry, and Draco were out of his sight. He saw the grimace on River's face, always wanting to dote on the boy. He patted his cousin's leg and turned back to the auror.

"What do I owe the summons?" he asked.

Auror Chang cleared his throat, the elderly man reaching for his briefcase.

"We've just been over to see your father, Malfoy," he said, without preamble, "He gave us a few names of some possible Death Eaters that weren't caught. Younger and older ones. Lady Lestrange has been outed as an Order member, so her ability to help us like she used to is compromised. But, you, Mr-Lord Nott and Mr. Zabini still have your reputations intact."

Draco listened, keeping his expression neutral.

"You have a five-year parole sentence and the Ministry is willing to take it completely away if you help us," Auror Chang finished.

He handed Draco the deal and Draco frowned. "So, in exchange for what? Being a government informant I get to stop our lovely visits?"

"You'll be...a paid contracted worker, Mr. Malfoy. You'll receive auror training. Not that you lot need much of it. You'll be placed into protective custody, your reputation amongst the Purebloods fixed, given a handsome salary. All you have to do is bring us the names on this list."

He handed Malfoy a list of names and Draco recognized most of them. He'd seen every one of these people in one form or another.

"Even if I was inclined to help you," he sneered, "It doesn't matter. They all know I've been disinherited. Doesn't matter how or why. They all have their ideas of me as a traitor in their heads, considering my father is a traitor in their eyes."

River frowned beside him, looking it over. "Not exactly, Draco..."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"People don't know why I joined the Order," she said, quietly, "And now Severus's part in it is well known...we could play this to our advantage and also bring me back into the Pureblood fold."

Auror Chang and Harry frowned, unsure of where she was going, but Draco knew.

"That's dangerous, Rivie," he replied quietly.

"Draco, if it gets you a chance at freedom and gets _real_ Death Eaters off the street it's a chance I'm willing to take," she answered.

"I _was_ a real Death Eater, River. I may not have committed murder, but I committed all other types of atrocities. Teddy and Aunt Meda need you, Riv. Me doing this doesn't affect anyone, but me," he muttered.

She raised a brow, "Right, like someone wouldn't be extremely hurt if you disappeared."

His eyes narrowed in warning as she brought up Granger. And honestly, so what if he died? It wouldn't matter in the long run. Granger could do a lot better than him.

She rose to her feet and grabbed paper and a quill, placing it on the coffee table between the aurors and the cousins.

"Five heads are better than three, like the Hydra," she pointed out to Draco who waved his hand.

"Show us then," he scoffed.

Auror Chang watched them, clearly annoyed to be left out of the loop, but he was used to this with River Lestrange. Even when they'd worked together in the Order she'd often left the Auror out of her plans until the last moment. Harry had never had the pleasure of working closely with River Lestrange. From what he knew her part in the entire movement had been completely secret to everyone, but the Orders inner leadership; and she'd trained a lot of the Order members in combat. So, for his part, Harry was intrigued to see Charlie Weasley's ex-girlfriend work.

She kneeled on the floor and quickly wrote out a detailed plan. She worked silently before handing the proposal over to Chang.

He raised a brow.

"You're willing to stake your reputation on this?" Chang asked.

River rolled her eyes, "Reputations can be rebuilt. This will work."

She looked at Draco and frowned, "You'll also have to renounce your parents."

Draco blanched at that but kept his expression neutral.

"They already did it to me," he muttered.

"If we circulate the rumor that I was a lovesick girl who worshipped Severus..."

Draco snorted at that version of River. Who would be stupid enough to believe that the woman in front of his could ever be desperate and lovesick? She glared.

"Shut up, they all know Severus and I were sleeping together," she snapped.

"You were sleeping with Snape?" Harry exclaimed, not being able to keep his mouth shut at that revelation.

"Keep up, Potter," Draco sneered as Harry glared at him.

"Yes," River interrupted, "We worked in close quarters and needed a cover as to why I was allowed so close to Voldemort. We pretended to be a couple and eventually actually sought each other's comforts, but that's neither here nor there. Anyway, that will be easier to manipulate the idea that my ideals were warped because I'm young and he was an older man taking advantage of me."

"Do you really think anyone's going to believe that, Riv?" Draco demanded.

She flicked her eyes, the same colour as his, toward him, "Men will believe anything about a weak woman. Especially wizards who want to believe a witch is silly. Anyway, that will open the door to why you're living with me. If we spread the rumor that you decided not to return to your parents because your father is a coward and a whistle-blower it’ll be easy to convince them that you turned your back on them."

Draco nodded. That explained the disinheritance and also put them back into Pureblood elitist territory. But, then his mind turned back to Hermione. Could he turn his back on what he'd made with her? Could he pretend to be the Pureblood bigot he'd always been?

He sighed, "And Teddy?"

"We say he lives with Andromeda in her old home. Not with us," she replied, "No one really knows where he is. And I'm sure Potter can make it seem like he predominantly takes care of the child in his own home. People don't actually need to be in my home to know that I'm not an Order member. And with your occlumens you can plant any idea you want into people's minds. If Pansy pretends to marry into Zabini's family she'll be allowed to slowly make her way back into the folds. You and I can do it neatly. We're of the most ancient and noble house of Black."

"Always Pure," he sneered, hating the sentiment.

Auror Chang looked over the plan and nodded, "I'll take this to Kingsley. See if he agrees. But, I urge you to take our proposal seriously, Mr. Malfoy. Your friends don't have the same sentences as you. Or the lack of resources. Miss Parkinson will start her Auror training as soon as she gets the N.E.W.T. requirement. Lord Nott has all of his resources intact and his part in the Order's plans make it that he has no parole after the initial stint in River's home for using some unsavory curses. And Mr. Zabini is free to do as he pleases as soon as his mandatory year at Hogwarts is over. But, we still need to know if you agree or not."

"Can I have until after the holiday to think it over?" Draco asked.

Chang nodded before rising to his feet. "Thank you for your time, Lady Lestrange. Mr. Malfoy."

"Harry, I'll bring Teddy over Friday for the weekend?" River called, rising to walk them toward the Floo.

He nodded, "Yeah, that'd be great."

As soon as they were gone Draco glared at the spot they vacated.

"Potter's probably going to lecture you at length on his dislike of me holding his precious godson," Draco growled as Gretchen brought them more tea, taking away the cups vacated by their guests.

"Well, then he's more than welcomed to fight for custody, but considering I have the money, familial connection, and time to raise a child and he's in no danger here I don't see why he would," River said easily, sipping on her tea, “And Teddy seemed quite happy in your arms so I don’t see the issue.”

She eyed Draco who was lost in thought.

"If this works, Draco, you could cut your parole in half, save some money and do whatever you want with your life in a year while helping put away dozens of war criminals," she said quietly.

He'd thought about that. He nodded, his thoughts once again turn to Hermione. He shook away his thoughts and put his hand out, waiting. River sighed.

“Do you really want to deal with this right now?” she asked.

He stared at her, taking slow breaths. “We might as well. I’m already raw so why not drive the dagger a little deeper?”

River handed him the large scroll. He unfurled it all and started reading, looking over all the paperwork. Rage rolled under the surface as he read what it was. It was his mother’s inheritance from the Black family. Did she think giving him her meager inheritance would make up for abandoning him? Not that it wasn’t a handsome living. Nothing like his father’s or the inheritance River had gotten from the Black and Lestrange estates, courtesy of Sirius Black and her parents, but still enough to make sure he didn’t have to work a day in his life.

It was the principle of the thing. He tossed the papers away from him, glaring. River walked over, ignoring the sneer on his face. She herself had to deal with the rage of accepting her parents’ blood money once upon a time. It wasn’t the easiest pill to swallow, putting you’re pride aside for money.

“She can keep her fucking money,” he snarled, “I don’t fucking want it.”

“There’s no stipulation to keeping it,” she offered, quietly, “She’s not asking you to return.”

“If I give in and sign it. If I take ownership; then it’s like I forgive her,” he muttered.

River raised a brow, “That means nothing of the sort. Now stop pretending that fund won’t be entirely necessary if you decide to take Auror Chang’s offer.”

Draco knew River was right. Him accepting the money was exactly that: him taking his blood right. He didn’t have to accept an apology his mother hadn’t actually extended. Petty is as petty does. But, the thought of taking this “gift” made his skin crawl. But, if he was going to pretend to be his old rich playboy self he needed to have the funds to act the part. He huffed, grabbing his quill, signing his name.

River signed her own, as witness, tapping her wand on it three times. Two copies appeared and she sent the original to Gringotts before sending one to the safe in the Lestrange home and rolling up the other to take with her.

“I’ll send this one off to the Malfoys when I get back,” she said quietly, not meeting his eye, “Keep an eye on Teddy, please? I have to head to Artemis University for Rolf’s interview.”

Draco nodded, leaning back onto the sofa, his mind already lost in thought, “Have fun.”

As he laid there all Draco could think about was what kind of people could ignore the existence of someone they'd claimed to love for eighteen years? How was it so simple for his parents to just turn their back on him? How could they abandon him when they knew he didn't have anyone else in the world? Had they ever really loved him at all?

* * *

River stepped through the floo right into Malfoy Manor. She waited patiently, looking out of the window as she fixed her robes.

A moment later she heard the tell-tale sound of heels nearing her. She turned and looked up to a uneasy Narcissa. She watched the woman swallow hard, her neutral expression the same as Draco's. She had a feeling that meant she was upset by her being there.

"You look alarmingly like Bella," Narcissa said, gently.

"My hair's a little wilder I like to think," River replied, "It's nice to see you, Aunt Cissy."

"How is Draco?" she asked, hesitantly.

"As well as anyone can be when they've been disinherited and disowned," River answered, coldly.

She didn't miss the slight flinch Narcissa gave.

"We were hoping he would return after we sent the papers," she started.

"You or Lucius?" River demanded, her anger rearing its ugly head. Instead she tossed the papers she'd received down on a table, "Draco says you can keep your money. He doesn't want any of it."

Narcissa swallowed hard. "He needs money..."

"What happened to 'he was just a boy'?" River snapped, tears in her eyes.

Narcissa flinched, "He's alive and safe."

"And emotionally scarred and abandoned," she finished, "Broken and unsure. You did exactly what my mother and father did to me. And you think throwing money at him will help?"

River looked at her aunt in disgust as tears moved down the woman's cheek.

"I am... completely weak where Lucius is concerned. I admit that..." she started.

"A mother's place is to love her child and do right by them," River countered, "Our Soul Bonds aren't excuses! Or I'd be with Charlie his behaviour be damned! We are Black women. Our children and their legacy matters more than your love for a cursed man. Our line touches that of the Norse gods and the gods of Ancient Greece. And yet you bow to the whims of a family who only has their magic because of ours. The Malfoys and Lestranges are nothing without the Blacks. But, what does that matter in the face of Soul Marks?"

Narcissa looked away in shame. "I never was as strong as Bella or Meda. And Draco...he's better off with you and Meda. Your wills stronger. Lucius will die without me. Draco, he'll thrive."

River scoffed, sneering at her aunt, looking, if possible, even more like Bella.

"In a few weeks you'll hear rumors that Draco and I are rejoining the Pureblood elite. And that Lucius is the reason for Draco deciding to leave. You will not fight this claim. You will not challenge it. Or I leak Lucius's alcohol problem to the others and get everything his family has worked for revoked," she commanded, "And Draco will keep the Black inheritance you left him. He'll need it."

"Will doing this help him?" Narcissa demanded.

"A lot more than abandoning him will," she replied.

"Fine, you will not hear our argument on the matter," Narcissa replied, gripping her hands in front of her.

"For all it's worth, he misses you," River said, tiredly, her grey eyes filling with bitterness. She stalked toward the floo, disappearing back to her home.

The tears she'd been holding back finally dropped down Narcissa's cheeks as she stepped forward to grab the contract. She unrolled it, holding back a sob as she caressed her son's beautiful script, feeling his magical signature. She let out a shuddering breath as she looked up at the small photo on the mantle. A beautiful photo of her son, smiling as he flew on a training broom. How could she know that one day he would never smile like that and it would be her fault?

* * *

Hermione was in a foul mood. The week hadn't exactly been what she'd intended it to. She'd wanted to spend the week before exams studying and spending time with Draco. Instead she'd been swamped in Head work, school restorations, and studying. And between balancing Draco's surprisingly needy friends and her own she was exhausted. Saturday really couldn't have come fast enough.

She curled up in Draco's cardigan, blowing on her tea as she curled up on the sofa with a trashy Historical Romance novel she hid from Draco's prying eye. It was one of her few guilty pleasures and with him being gone she indulged.

A knock on the door pulled her from the thralls of Lord Cheshire and his unwanted ward. She rose to her feet, moving Crooks onto the cat tree Draco had bought for Boo, placing her large cat beside his.

She opened the door, surprised to see Ginny.

"Hey, Gin, what's up?" she asked.

Ginny was dressed in a tight dark blue dress, her hair up in a messy bun.

"Why aren't you dressed?" Ginny countered. She frowned, "Don't tell me you forgot. The Gryffindor Christmas party?"

Hermione's eyes went wide. Shit.

"I'm sorry, Gin," she replied.

"Whatever," Ginny huffed, pushing into the Head common room. She led the way up, "Let's get you changed and get there before all of O'Shyrn's Dragon Shots are gone."

Hermione tried not to groan, knowing that she had committed to this earlier in the week. She let Ginny lead her up the stairs and sat on the bed as she watched Ginny fling open her closet. Ginny's hands flew out and touched the clothing.

"Hermione? What did you do with all your clothes?" she demanded, pulling out a clearly expensive blouse from inside.

Hermione felt her face burn. She forgot all about her "Parkinson" approved wardrobe. She had to admit Pansy had done an amazing job. There wasn't one item she didn't like. But, that didn't mean that the change wouldn't make waves amongst her friends.

"I thought I deserved a little change," she said, easily, after a moment, "I've been wearing the same clothes for three years. And soon I'll be working in an office..."

She cut herself off, realizing she was prattling on as she watched Ginny's eyes look at her suspiciously.

"Right, well, works in our favour honestly," Ginny said, easily, pulling out a maroon sweater dress and digging out knee high boots.

Hermione tried not to show the surprise she felt at seeing those items. She hadn't even realized Pansy had thrown out a lot of her comfortable loafers.

"Put, these on," Ginny commanded.

Hermione rolled her eyes and took the clothing. Why was everyone always trying to tell her what to wear? She changed quickly and put on a brown lipstick Pansy had also insisted Hermione tried.

"That's a really nice colour on you, Hermione," Ginny said, smiling, "Too bad there's no time to do your hair. We're already late."

Hermione shrugged. What did she care about taming her hair? It wasn't like the person she wanted to show off to was around anyway. Hermione followed Ginny to the Gryffindor tower, listening to her best friend catch her up on all news Weasley. Hermione smiled, loving the update. Unlike Ginny, she didn't get the updates as often from Harry and seeing as Ronald seemed content to ignore her since their "official" break up she'd been effectively cut off.

"George’s going to reopen the shop when he gets back from the US. Him and Soren have been sending a lot of letters and they have a lot of ideas for the shop. Mum's been pressuring Bill and Fluer to stop traveling and settle down. She's practically begging for grandchildren," Ginny said, rolling her eyes, "Though I figure it'll probably happen soon. River's stopped Curse Breaking to raise Teddy so he's lost his work partner. And Fluer's worried he's going to get hurt and end back in St. Mungo's if he tries to go out on his own again."

"Are River and Charlie talking yet?" Hermione asked, slowly working her way to Ron.

"Not at all," she replied, "Last I heard they had a conversation when she sat in on Rolf's acceptance into the Artemis University for Magizoologists."

"How good for Rolf!" Hermione said, genuinely happy, "And how's Auror training for Harry and Ron?"

"Well, you know Harry and Ron are on the fast track. People expected Harry to be really good, but Ron's been surprising them. He's picking up a lot faster than Harry is. Though they're worried about his temper."

"It's Ronald. Who isn't worried about his temper?" Hermione drawled.

Ginny laughed, but sobered quickly, her freckled face taking Hermione in.

"He really misses you, you know?" she said, gently.

Hermione frowned, "He has a funny way of showing it."

"Mione, you asked for the break. Not him," Ginny pointed out.

"I just wanted to deal with how I was feeling," she argued, "Ron was trying to act like we didn't just have a traumatic experience."

Ginny shrugged, giving her a sad smile as she called the password to the Fat Lady.

"Let's forget about Ron for tonight, yeah?" Ginny said, "Let's just have some fun."

* * *

Hermione was definitely tipsy as she stumbled back to her common room. She had to admit she'd had a lot of fun. She couldn't remember the last time she'd gone to a party in the Gryffindor tower and enjoyed herself.

She swayed into her room, stopping dead in her tracks at the sight in front of her. Draco was curled up on their sofa, a throw blanket around him, Crookshanks in his lap and Boo curled in between the blond and the sofa arm with a potion’s theory book in his hands. His fingers were twirling a piece of his hair around his finger, his plump lips mouthing the words on the page. She bit her lip as she stared at him with desire and joy.

He rested his chin on his fist and looked up at her, smiling.

"So, the swot has a wild side," he teased.

"When did you get back?" she breathed, shutting the door.

"Two hours ago," he replied, shrugging. He moved the cats as she walked toward him, resting at the edge of the sofa, watching him.

He rose to his feet and she looked up to meet his eye, blushing under his hungry gaze. Draco hadn't expected to see his girlfriend stumble into their common room at one in the morning. He'd anticipated coming back and climbing into bed with her, but this was just as good. The dress she wore hugged her upper torso before flaring around her, reaching mid-thigh, leaving only thigh high boots. It was revealing and conservative all at once.

"What are you wearing?" he asked, unable to keep the lust out of his voice.

She tucked her curls behind her ear, shyly, "Do you like it? Pansy bought it..."

"You look incredible, Granger," he murmured.

"I missed you," she breathed, stumbling forward, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

Draco smiled, pressing his lips to the top of her curls, "I've missed you too, Granger."

She peered up at him and he leaned down, pressing his lips to hers. Hermione moaned into his mouth, her fingers digging into his hair. Draco groaned softly, lifting her easily up into his arms as she slipped her tongue into his mouth.

A crash into the window forced the two apart and Hermione squealed out. Draco laughed softly and turned around, keeping Hermione in his arms as he peered at the window. He scoffed.

"Is that an owl?" he asked.

Hermione craned her head back to look, her eyes going wide.

"Pig?" she called, pulling away, letting Draco put her on the floor. She scrambled over and opened the window, letting the tiny owl into the room.

"That has to be the most pathetic owl I've ever seen," Draco sneered.

"Be nice," she snapped, taking the letter the owl offered. She opened it quickly, her eyes flicking across the familiar handwriting. Ron.

_Dear 'Mione,_

_I hope all is well. Mum wanted me to check and see if you're coming home for Christmas. I miss you. I can't wait to see you. It's been too long. And I know I've been a complete muppet. But, Auror Training's been kicking my arse quite a bit. Can't wait to show you what I've learned. It's been pretty great really. I hope schools going well. I mean, I don't really expect Hermione Granger to fail, but it has to be challenging right? I saw some of the plans when Bill dropped off the paperwork for Charlie from Lestrange. But, I know you can handle it._

_Gin told Harry you've been spending a lot of time with Malfoy and his lot. I hope you're not doing anything dangerous. You know Malfoy can't be trusted. Him and his lot would rather see you dead than be your friend. Be careful, 'Mione. He's a Death Eater. Making sure he doesn't go to jail is one thing. I mean, I get it, you pity him, but honestly, he's dangerous._

_Can't wait to see you. Hope you'll still be my date for the Ministry Charity New Year's Ball. Send your reply through Pig!_

_Love, Ron_.

Draco scoffed, having read the letter over her shoulder. He stepped away from her and Hermione turned, seeing the dark storm brewing in his eyes.

"Drac..." she started.

"Are you spending Christmas with Weasley?" he demanded, barely leashed anger in his voice.

She shut her eyes. She didn't want to spend his first night back fighting. But, it looked like it was going to be inevitable.

"With all the Weasleys, yes. Where else would I spend it, Draco?" she asked, tiredly, "They're my family."

"No," he growled, "He's your ex-boyfriend. One that just warned you against sleeping with a Death Eater."

"Ex-Death Eater," she countered, "And Ron's not the only person..."

"You’re his date to the ministry ball!" he snarled.

"Which was decided months before we started dating!" she yelled, back, unable to hold her tongue as he launched into his angry tirade.

"Do you still have feelings for him?" he demanded.

"Why are you asking me that?" she deflected, unsure of how to answer, and a little afraid of his reaction.

"Answer the question, Hermione!" he barked.

"Why are we even discussing this?" she shouted back, "Ron and I have been over since before we even thought about getting together, Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" he scoffed, "Thank you for my answer, Granger."

She blanched. What had she said? She'd only called him by his name.

"I didn't answer you!" she argued.

"You only call me 'Malfoy' these days if you're upset or we're in public," he revealed, "Even when you're annoyed you call me 'Draco'."

She felt her face flush. He'd noticed that when she hadn't?

"I am upset because you're accusing..." she started.

But, he cut her off, glaring at her, "What would your friends think if they knew you were fucking me, Granger? Do you think they'd all welcome you back with open arms?"

He pushed passed her and headed up the stairs to his room, slamming the door so hard she jumped.

Hermione sighed, taking deep breaths. She wiped a tear that had betrayed her off her face as she moved to answer Ron's letter, taking the few moments to let the both of them calm down. They hadn't had a fight like this in weeks. She gave Pig a treat before heading up to Draco's bedroom.

She opened the door, surprised to find his shaking form. She walked forward and he turned further away from her but didn’t tell her to leave.

"Draco..." she called.

She heard the telltale signs of sniffling as he wiped at the tears she knew were on his face and her heart felt as though it were shattering. She reached for him, turning his face to look into hers. His eyes were rimmed in red as she caressed his lip.

 _Broken things can be beautiful. Just look for how the light slips through the cracks._ She thought as she took him in.

She pressed her lips to his before cupping his face in her hands, her thumbs gently caressing him.

"Draco, I'm not going to abandon you," she whispered, "Even if I wanted to, my heart wouldn't let me."

He swallowed hard and took her in. "I'm sorry I got so angry. I just...I don't want to lose you, Hermione. You're all I have left. And last week...how can someone pretend like their own child doesn't exist?"

He choked on a sob and Hermione pressed her lips to his forehead, intertwining their fingers.

"I took this stupid mark for him," he sobbed, quietly, "I watched that bastard kill people. I saw so many people die for no reason. I tortured people. I almost killed Bell. I was going to kill Dumbledore. I let those animals into the fucking school. I became a monster. Fuck, I don't even recognize myself anymore. Who am I, Hermione? What did I do wrong? Didn't I prove myself? Why doesn't he love me? Why aren't I enough for them?"

His sobs grew and Hermione wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he buried his face into her neck. His arms snaked around her waist, holding her tightly. Hermione didn't know how long they sat that way, but finally he sat back and looked at her as though she were the only thing keeping him grounded.

"Draco, wherever I go, my heart lives here," she breathed, taking her hand and placing it over his heart as she took his and placed it on hers, "Just like yours will always live here."

He smiled, sadly, "My home will always be your heart, Hermione."

Hermione laid down, pulling him down with her.

"Time for bed, dragon," she murmured, pressing her lips to his, "You've burned enough fires for today. It's time to rest."

He chuckled softly, pulling her close. "As long as you don't stop roaring, little lion."


	11. Holidays

Hermione's Christmas vacation found her staring into books while the Weasleys bustled around her, the entire house filled with joy.

"Is that River's owl?" Ginny asked, pointing toward a beautiful pale Eastern Barn Owl that sat outside before diving into the room, catching a mouse as it skittered across the floor. The owl ate it before hooting softly and fluttering up to perch beside Hermione.

"Snotra," Hermione said, smiling, "You're so talented."

The week Draco had been home and the last three days Hermione had become intimately acquainted with the beautiful owl. She pet her gently and took the letters she had with her. She smiled, amused by the elegantly scrawled 'Granger' on his letter and then at a messy, almost as if it had been scrawled in haste, 'Hermione Granger, Weasley Burrow' on another envelope and then in the same handwriting 'Harry Potter, Weasley Burrow'.

She took her letters, hiding that there were two from Ginny as she handed the other over.

"Can you take that to Harry?" she asked.

Ginny frowned, "I wonder if these are the Christmas pictures River had commissioned. What's yours?"

Hermione waved her hand, "Oh, probably another invitation to join the Morrigan. Just like Luna wanted me to join the Circle of Athena. And you were invited to join the Huntresses of Artemis."

"I didn't realize River was part of the Morrigan," Ginny said, amused, "But, that makes sense."

"She's been in it since we were seventeen. You've met her. She's not exactly the witch of light and morality. As she’d tell you, she’s brave, not stupid," Charlie said quietly, playfulness in his voice, as he stepped through the door, "I didn't realize you were friends with River, Hermione."

Hermione smiled at the ever-absent Weasley, even now he had a file in his hand.

"After our conversation at the Remembrance Ball I sought her out," she replied, "She was very resourceful."

"If Mum sees you with work she's going to lose her mind, Charlie," Ginny giggled, interrupting.

He shrugged, shutting the file, and Hermione watched the emotions play on his face before disappearing. No wonder he and River had never stayed together. They both hid their emotions to be strong for others.

"Well, I guess I owe it to her to not be distracted when this is our first Christmas since the war," he said, easily, taking his seat beside Hermione.

Hermione inspected Charlie, like she always did when she saw him. He had dark blue eyes and Ginny's fiery red hair, that was still growing after Molly cut it last year. Hermione remembered it had gone down to his waist that summer. He was just shy of Ron's 6'1. Probably 5'9 like the twins, maybe 5'11. He was stocky and his arms muscular, and like River's covered in tattoos.

"I see the hair's growing back rather quickly," Hermione commented.

Charlie touched his hair and a deep sadness seemed to settle in his eyes.

"Yeah, guess it's time to grow it out again," he said, quietly.

"What did River want, 'Mione?" Ginny asked, seeing the expression on her brother's face before it disappeared. None of them knew what Charlie's obsession was with his hair, but she knew it made him sad to cut it.

Hermione opened the note and laughed as she read it. She looked up at Ginny and Charlie who were watching her intently.

"It's an invitation to come round hers on Christmas Eve for dinner, written by Newt Scamander," she said, easily, "I better go answer it."

"You'll be here for Christmas dinner, right?" Ginny demanded, "Ron gets back Christmas Eve day."

"Of course," Hermione replied, "I wouldn't miss it. But, this'll be a nice time too. I've never been invited for a Yuletide."

Hermione disappeared up to Ginny's room which she shared whenever she was in the house. She sat down at the small desk and opened the letter from Draco.

_Hello Granger,_

_River demands that I invite you to the Scamander family's stupid Christmas Party. She claims I've been a miserable git for the last few days. We leave from the Lestrange Manor at four promptly. River will leave the floo open for you. If you don't want to come don't think you have to. It'll just be the Scamander family. Not too many people. Just River and her two "brothers" and their four kids._

_-Draco_

Hermione almost laughed as she looked at the words. He was clearly annoyed and maybe even a little shy about inviting her. The blunt way he phrased everything made that clear. She grabbed her quill and wrote out her replies before heading down. She frowned, searching for Snotra, before spotting her sitting on a post outside, but froze as she heard Charlie talking quietly to the owl.

"I'm glad she didn't try to rehome you, Sno," he murmured, "She always loved you though. It was me that was the problem. Rowan would be happy to know that her owl's little baby gets to live in a big ancient mansion with her own owlery."

He rubbed the owl's head as she nibbled gently on his sweater.

"Do you talk to all animals like this?" Hermione asked, coming to stand beside him, giving Snotra the letters, "You talk to Crookshanks and Pig like this sometimes too."

Charlie blushed a little at that, nodding. "I always got along better with animals than I did people, I guess."

"I should head to bed. I have plans tomorrow now," she said, quietly.

"Hermione?" Charlie called.

"Yes?" she asked, turning back to look at him.

"How is River?" he asked, his voice tense, "I mean, is she doing okay? She's raising Teddy by herself and has her aunt and cousin..."

"She's doing okay," Hermione replied, "She's not as thin as she was after the war. She's put on some weight and she's really happy being Teddy's mum right now. Draco-I mean-Malfoy said he's really happy she's put on the extra weight. He was worried she'd have to go to St. Mungo's."

Charlie nodded, not noticing Hermione's slip, already lost in thoughts. "She does that when she's stressed...not eat. Makes her sick...Thank you. For letting me know."

Hermione nodded, politely, heading back toward the house, wondering once again what happened between River Lestrange and Charlie Weasley. For two people who didn't seem to need anyone they often asked about the other.

* * *

Draco looked at Hermione's response for the hundredth time. She said she was coming. But, it was a quarter to four and she still hadn't shown up. River stood in the mirror fixing her lipstick as she once again adjusted the beautiful olive-green dress she wore.

"I doubt anyone's going to be too fussed about what you're wearing, Rivie," he teased, bouncing Teddy in his lap.

Teddy laughed. "Ma! Ma!"

River beamed at the little boy and tickled him gently, "My vocal little wolf. He howls like a little beast."

Draco chuckled and cuddled Teddy tightly. "You hear her? She called you a beast. How dare she? You're my little teddy bear."

Teddy laughed, his blonde hair so much like Tonk's natural hair colour, but Lupins soft curls.

"When do you think we'll find out if he has the Lycanthropy or the Metamorphmagus gift?" Draco asked, ruffling his hair.

"A few more months," she said, "Healers said it'll take at least a year before we know for sure."

"That's..." before he could finish, they heard the floo activate downstairs.

"HERMIONE!" River shouted, excitedly, rushing down the stairs before Draco could.

"RIVER ESME LESTRANGE! STOP IT! Don't you dare!" Draco shouted, chasing after her, but being a lot slower than her, while trying to keep a firm grip on Teddy.

River cackled, "Afraid I'm going to embarrass you, cousin?"

"No! I'm afraid she'll run away because you're so fu-" he started, stopping as he stopped himself from cursing.

He heard River's cackle and groaned.

Hermione's eyes went wide as she heard the shouting. She was in no way used to either of the Black cousins shouting. They were usually soft-spoken and held themselves with a decorum that would make muggle royalty uncomfortable. She’d seen River dealing with unruly Order members and ministry employees and had seen Draco with unruly children. Neither of them shouted, always unnaturally controlled. She stood, frozen in the floo as she watched River slide into the sitting room, grinning at her.

"Wotcher, 'Mione!" she said, giggling, reminding Hermione for a second of Tonks, completely at odds with the serious warrior she was used to seeing. Just before she could reply, grinning back, Draco stumbled in, looking tousled and put out.

Hermione giggled softly and he raised a brow at her.

"Are you laughing at me, Granger?" he demanded.

"I wouldn't dream of laughing at you, Malfoy," she replied.

He leaned down, pressing his lips to hers.

"I've missed you," he murmured against her lips.

River sneered, curling up her legs on the sofa, "I missed you, too. Draco's been absolutely miserable since he's gotten back. That's the first smile I've seen on him."

"You're so bloody dramatic," he scoffed, "I've been smiling all week, right, Teddy?"

Hermione froze as she finally realized he was holding a content Teddy against his chest. Teddy gave Hermione a barely toothed grin as he babbled happily to Draco. Draco smiled softly down at his cousin and tickled him under his neck. And Hermione's heart basically skipped a beat. Damn, he looked good holding a baby.

"Yes, that is the most beautiful witch I've ever seen, you're so right," he said, cheerfully.

"Oi!" River called. He smirked at her, quirking a brow and her eyes narrowed. She looked at Teddy and huffed, "Your cousin is an ar-"

"Ah," Draco stopped her and she glared.

"Right well," she smirked, "We better get going. Dad could care less if we're late, but Mum's another deal entirely. I'm off to get the presents."

She headed out of the room and Hermione, giggled.

"I forget she calls Mr. and Mrs. Scamander 'mum' and 'dad'," she explained, as Draco raised a brow.

River came back with an entire army of gifts, levitating in front of her, and muttered a shrinking charm, putting the entire package into Teddy's diaper bag. She handed it to Draco and Hermione bit her lip. How could she want to shag him just because of how he looked with a baby in arm?

Before they could leave a pop, resounded in the room. Gretchen stood in front of River and handed her a letter and a box. River read the returning addressing and looked up at Draco.

"What?" he asked.

River switched to their familial French, what they normally did when "outsiders" were around. "Il est adressé depuis le domaine Malfoy. Cela ressemble à un cadeau de Noël. Ta mère peut-être?" (It's addressed from the Malfoy Estate. It looks like a Yule gift. Your mother maybe?)

His brow furrowed as Hermione's eyes widened with surprise when he responded in the like.

"Ou un objet maudit de mon père," he grimaced, "Une punition pour ne pas avoir obéi à sa loi." (Or a cursed object from my father. A punishment for not obeying his law.)

"Je peux le tester à notre retour," she offered, Hermione guessed, only understanding the tone. (I can test it when we get back.)

"We'll deal with it later," he replied, in English, "It's Christmas. I really don't want to think about that."

"Right," she replied, calling Gretchen again. The House Elf popped into the room and River handed the box over, "Put it in my work room, please. In the safe just in case."

"Yes, Mistress," the House Elf squeaked, disappearing.

"Is everything okay?" Hermione asked.

Draco jolted as though he just remembered she was in the room, handing off Teddy to River as he eyed her.

"Yeah, just a gift from the Manor. It was...unexpected," he replied.

"I'll see you two at the Scamander's!" River called, flooing with Teddy.

"Are you afraid it's cursed? Is that what you and River were talking about?" Hermione demanded as soon as the witch was gone.

He rubbed the back of his neck and nodded, offering her his arm, "Yeah. But, we should get going. We can talk about this later or in a letter, yeah?"

Hermione sighed, but let it go, taking his arm as they moved into the fireplace.

"I didn't know you spoke French," she murmured, cuddling his arm, "It was quite sexy."

He smirked, "I speak nine languages, Granger. Two of them, dead."

Hermione's eyes went wide and he chuckled, "Rich Pureblood, remember?"

She rolled her eyes as he dropped the floo powder, "Scamander Lagoon."

Hermione gaped around herself as they walked out of the floo into a circular glass room. Hermione stared out as a large dragon with a roost of whelps.

"Is that..." Hermione started as she gasped, seeing a beautiful phoenix flew down to perch outside the window. Kneazle kits were wrestling around in the room as she turned to see River, standing in the doorway.

"Come on you two," she called, happily.

"This is incredible," Hermione breathed, looking up at Draco. Draco chuckled, his eyes twinkling as he saw the wonder in her eyes as he led her forward.

"We can go out and meet Twyla and her whelps after dinner if you'd like," he whispered in her ear.

Before Hermione could reply she was engulfed in a happy hug.

"Hermione Granger! Lovely to finally meet you!" a happy, elderly face called, keeping his arm around her shoulders as he led her forward, "Dr. Newton Scamander. But, you can just call me, Newt. This is my wife, Tina."

"Hello, Miss Granger," the American woman called, smirking as she watched her husband, shaking her hand, "I'm sorry about Newt's enthusiasm. I wish I could say he wasn't always like this, but that'd be a lie."

"Tina! That hurts," Newt scoffed, grinning.

"Dad?" River called, "Carl's owl just arrived. Said he's going to be a bit late."

"He's late to everything," a grinning man with his arms around a niffler and a beautiful witch called.

"Except dinner," River sniggered, watching Teddy and another toddler who sat babbling together.

The door opened and two teens Hermione recognized tumbled into the room.

"Dad!" Rolf called, "Can Kellan spend the night?"

"If Carl says it's fine," the man replied, waving his hand, "If he could take Cecily that'd be great too."

"It's Cece's first Christmas, Oliver!" the witch replied, smacking him, her accent making it clear to Hermione that she was from one of the African countries.

"Rolf, Kels, say hello to your aunt and cousins and their guest," the woman called.

Rolf grinned, "Happy Christmas, Granger. Glad to see ya. Malfoy."

He kissed River's cheek along with Kellan who Hermione was a year younger and a Ravenclaw.

"What did you bring us for Christmas, Aunt River?" Kellan asked, slyly, throwing himself onto the floor pillow beside her.

"You?" she sneered, "Nothing. You lost a game of Quidditch to Hufflepuff and Rolf's not even on the team this year. Only winners get Christmas gifts."

He gave her a dimpled grin, "Oh, but I'm your favourite nephew."

She smirked, her eyes twinkling, "Is that so?"

Rolf threw a pillow at Kellan's head and the two started wrestling.

"Oh, stop! We have guests!" the woman who was clearly Rolf's mother commanded, though there was only amusement in her voice. She rose to her feet and shook Hermione's hand, "Hello, I'm Sabra Scamander. This idiot is my husband, Oliver. And it seems you have already met our son, Rolf and his cousin, Kellan."

Hermione shook her hand, grinning up at her, "It's lovely to meet you. All of you. This is a lot more pleasant than having Christmas eve dinner with my ex and his family."

Draco smirked at that and took his seat beside the Scamander's, getting into a discussion on the thestral Draco had brought here for Luna.

"Luna's actually coming in a couple days to see it. But, the colt's doing very well," Hermione listened as she sat beside Draco.

He smiled, one of those unguarded ones she wasn't used to. "That's great."

River walked from the room and came back, holding out a glass of wine to Hermione. Hermione smiled, sipping from the glass as she rose from her seat following River to sit and talk with the Oliver. Hermione was intrigued by the way they acted like siblings, chatting about their time at Hogwarts and laughing. Oliver asked Hermione a lot of questions about herself and Muggles and from Sabra Hermione learned quite a lot about the African wizarding school and the wizarding community in Africa.

She didn't notice that Draco had been quietly watching her, content on seeing how relaxed and engaged she was. It was nice not seeing that guarded look she always seemed to have around their classmates. Teddy screamed up at him, pulling his attention. He chuckled and slid onto the floor, letting the two infants crawl all over him.

Cecily squealed happily clapping as Teddy pulled on his hair. Sabra laughed, softly, her eyes taking on a gentle look as she looked passed Hermione to where Draco was being climbed on.

Hermione blushed as she noted how good he looked. He had a surly look on his face as Teddy pulled on his hair and Cecily nommed on his fingers, slobbering everywhere, but when Teddy babbled happily a content smile bloomed on his face.

"Having fun giving me a headache?" he chastised, lightly, taking his fingers out of his hair, teasing gently, kissing his little fingers, "You're the worst tiny human I've ever met. Why can't you be like sweet little Cece?"

Cecily giggled, holding up a little rattle, showing it to Draco.

Teddy screamed, upset that the attention had been taken from him. And the Scamander's grimaced as they watched a storm brewing overhead.

"That Black weather magic always kills me," Oliver grimaced.

"Remember when River caused a monsoon?" Newt chuckled.

But, before any of them could say anything Draco transferred Cecily into Tina's waiting arms and rose to his feet, cradling Teddy against him, rocking him and singing that familiar lullaby Hermione had heard him sing to himself with a few alterations just for Teddy.

Teddy's screams settled and he cooed softly, holding Draco's finger with his little hand as he slowly fell asleep.

"Sorry," he said, quietly, "He missed his nap today."

Hermione couldn't believe how good Draco was with Teddy. And she had to admit that this version of him did things to her that the other versions of him didn't. Her heart melted and all she could imagine was she and Draco together with their own little blond curly haired child. Or a little child with chocolate silk-like locks as Draco doted on them.

Draco's eyes flitted over to her, as though he could read her mind and she saw the Soul Mark on his wrist shimmer with magic. River stood and gently took Teddy, heading into the study where Cecily's playpen was set up before silencing the room so they wouldn't wake him, but she could still hear him if he woke.

Hermione walked over to Draco, getting on her tippy-toes, pulling him down by his tie, kissing his cheek as a wolf-whistle pulled them apart.

"Granger, so feisty," Theo teased, as he kissed her cheek. Draco's eyes narrowed, but then smiled at the older man walking behind Theo with a beautiful woman Hermione recognized as Elsa Rowle, the editor-in-chief of Witch Weekly.

"What are you doing here, Theo?" Hermione asked, amused.

"Els is my cousin on my mother's side. And the Scamanders' stole the Black cousins from me on this fine day so I tagged along," he replied, easily enough.

"I'm glad you two are here," Elsa said, rolling her eyes, "I swear, their competitive streaks are worse than Carl's with his working mates."

"He's just mad that once I start there I'll lead the Offices of Magical Education and he'll lose his place to prattle on about his educational advances. Because as I recall it was River and a few others who created the entirety of this ludicrous eighth year. All Carl did was sign the degree."

Carl Scamander's cheeks went red and River glared at Theo. "Be nice. Both of you."

"Thank, gods, you've opened the wine already," Elsa huffed, taking a swig, directly from the bottle.

"Slow down, Mum," Kellan said, rolling his eyes as a smaller version of Elsa moved from behind them. Hermione recognized her as a third year Slytherin, Kestrel Scamander.

"Put that bottle down," she huffed, going over and hugging her grandparents.

Elsa had the fortitude to look embarrassed as she put the bottle down.

"This is family," she said, waving a hand around, "We are free to be ourselves here."

"Well, now that everyone's here, we can eat," Tina called happily, leading them all to the dining room.

* * *

Five hours later, after meeting the dragon whelps, opening gifts with the kids, eating dinner, and having an after dinner card game Hermione was yawning. The rest of the Scamanders had disappeared off to their rooms to sleep. Hermione was curled up in Draco's arms, her head on his chest, as a sleeping Teddy took up the other half of his chest. She was watching Newt and Tina happily chattering to Theo about their youths as she dozed off, feeling Draco's finger twirling a curl around.

"I have to get Teddy over to the Weasley's," she murmured, leaning down to take Teddy into her arms, "And that means I should probably take Hermione as well."

Draco nodded, drowsily, but Hermione could see the firm pout on his lips. They got up together and walked hand in hand behind River and Theo to the Floo. She looked up at him, as he leaned down to rest his forehead against hers, "I'll see you at the Charity Ball?"

He nodded, still looking sad, "Write to me?"

"Of course," she muttered, kissing him deeply. He slipped a small box into her hand and she blushed, realizing it was a present.

"Don't open it until tomorrow," he muttered, against her lips, "Happy Christmas, Granger."

She gave him a cheeky grin, "Blessed Yule, Draco."

Draco and Theo stepped back as they watched the witches floo, knowing this was the last time he’d see her until the end of the week.

* * *

Ron was standing in front of his mirror as Hermione watched him. She leaned against the door frame, her heart fluttering a little as he turned to smile at her. Part of her missed this. She missed seeing his freckled face smiling at her. She missed him asking her questions about her day. Missed his enthusiasm for making her laugh. She missed the joy and simplicity Ron brought into her life.

It was so different from the quiet peace and mental stimulation Draco offered.

Ron had always made their relationship, their friendship, thrilling. They always remembered the fun. He'd always manage to get her to do something daring or try something new. She missed that exhilaration. She missed the easy playfulness between them. He did everything with passion and zeal. Even their fights had been explosive.

It was nothing like the ice-cold fights with Draco, where she was the one shouting and Draco's controlled shouts became cold harsh clipped replies, aimed with precision.

She realized during the week what made them so likely to hate each other, bigotry aside. It was that Draco was inherently an introvert with a giant ego and Ron was an extrovert with an equally large ego. Even in the unlikelihood that they could be friends she had no doubt they would still fight.

Draco was inherently talented at most things because he focused and listened. He was patient and observant. It was also what made him a better lover. Not that Ron was a bad lover, just different in his way. He needed guidance for all his enthusiasm where Draco's quiet study was employed so that any witch under him left satisfied.

Draco's passion was reserved because he couldn't hold himself back. It was either a barely leashed control or a wild, at times dangerous, passion. But, observing them both she realized what each of them offered her.

Ron made Hermione want to live, be daring and free, he encouraged her to be the best version of herself. And he championed her desire to care for others. With Ron she felt like she could do anything because they would do it all together. He would always be by her side, supporting her, even if he didn’t understand her passions. He would champion and rally for all of her causes. And he was content to let her be the girl she'd always been.

With Draco, he felt no need to encourage her. He felt no desire to mold her. He wanted her to be free in the sense that she never held her tongue with him. He challenged her to be better and stronger. He challenged her mind to think beyond what she thought she knew, beyond her limits, and experience everything, not for the thrill, but for the knowledge. Draco supported her, not with accepting her whims, but by challenging those who thought to silence her, even if he didn’t agree with her.

They were in total, completely different men.

She laughed as she watched him fail at trying to fix his dress robes, pulling her from her analyzing. She walked over and fixed them, a simple smile on her face.

"There you go," she said, tying the bindings gently and adjusting his cuffs.

He grinned, "Thanks, 'Mione. You're a lifesaver."

It was nice not to have to think about her next words to Ron. It was nice not to have to worry about if she upset him, because she knew how easy it was to fix. It was simple. There was no sarcastic retort to any of her claims, or another viewpoint being launched at her. And her heart ached, bittersweet, that part of her enjoyed being in Ron's presence and the simplicity of it all while also aching for Draco's sarcastic drawl, his witty quips. And instead of helping him, she would no doubt be teased as she dressed to meet the standards of the fashionable wizard.

Ron checked Hermione out, his cheeks going rosy, as he noted the new dress. It went well with the new necklace she was wearing. He wondered where she got it. She'd been pulling out so many different clothing items this past week that he didn't know how to handle himself. Each piece fit her perfectly and reminded Ron that she was a woman. But, unbeknownst to him every item in her closet had been tailored specially to entice the charms of Draco Malfoy.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she teased, fixing a bobby pin that threatened to come free.

"You look incredible, 'Mione." he murmured, leaning down to kiss her cheek.

She blushed and stepped back, realizing that the same fire she felt when Draco kissed her didn't happen when Ron kissed her.

* * *

Draco stood in a corner, standing with Theo, wishing he could leave. He could see River charming her way through the Purebloods. He was supposed to be doing the same thing, but he was surly. He had been since the moment a frizzy haired know-it-all and her carrot-topped beau had walked in with the rest of his carrot topped family and Potter.

He kept glaring at her every time he saw her. Especially, when she danced passed him in that damned dress. He made a reminder to hex Parkinson for her attention to detail. The dress was perfect on Granger. It was a dress he would have had commissioned himself if they'd been dating publicly.

It was a beautiful navy-blue sleeveless gown, tight at her bodice but loose below her waist, the material moved around her like water, making each step fluid. She was wearing silver heels, beautiful crescent moon drop earrings and...his gift. It was the only thing that had kept him from stalking across the ballroom and hexing Weasley, whose hands seemed to go lower and lower on his girlfriend's body as the night wore on.

Finally, during a brief pause the ball brought them near each other.

"Hello, Theo. Malfoy," Hermione said, politely, her eyes practically burning into Draco's face, "Are you two enjoying the ball?"

Instead of replying Draco was glaring at Ron's hand curled around Hermione's waist as he sipped on a drink, his face turned away, ignoring the fact that Hermione had brought them over here. Draco downed his glass of liquor and stalked off, leaving Theo glancing after him. Hermione caught Theo’s grimace, but he gave her a charming smile.

“Granger, you look amazing in that dress,” he said happily, “I’m glad you had Zabini commission it.”

”Zabini?” Ron interrupted and Hermione blushed, realizing she hadn’t thought to ask Pansy where her clothing came from.

“Yes, everyone’s heard of Keket Zabini. Keep up, Weasley. After her work with the ministry she started a fashion house with her first husband. One of the best known in the wizarding world. Blaise has just started interning for her. I recognize his design anywhere,” Theo explained, “He did your entire wardrobe, right?”

Hermione nodded, shyly, feeling Ron's eyes on her, in disbelief. Theo frowned, his eyes on Pansy and Blaise, standing together like a couple.

"I better check on the two lovebirds," he said, smirking, "It was wonderful to see you, Granger. Weasley."

He headed off and Hermione frowned, turned to eye the two other Slytherins. Blaise was bisexual and Pansy completely lesbian. Why were they coupled up? Her eyes scanned the room, searching for Draco, but couldn't find him anywhere as Ron lead them toward Ginny.

"What was that about?" he hissed.

Hermione's eyes narrowed as she snapped, "What was what about, Ronald?"

Ron stopped and stared at her and Hermione realized that she used the clipped tone she often used with Draco. The one that said he wasn't the boss of her. But, unlike the amusement that usually lit up Draco's eyes Ron's grew troubled.

"What's gotten into you?" he demanded, "You've been acting strangely all week."

She glared, "What are you talking about?"

"You've been really sarcastic all week. You haven't tried to explain anything to me or really tell me anything all week. You snapped at Harry for asking about your letters. You've been spending a lot of time with Charlie and you two don't have _anything_ in common. Not to mention you definitely have changed the way you dress. And you aren't hiding your curls anymore. What's gotten into you? Who abducted my girlfriend?" he demanded.

"Ex," she instantly replied, a curl springing free as her magic sparked through her, "I'm sorry that in the months you've been getting to know every witch to Surrey and back I've found my strength to not worry about what you or anyone else thinks of me. Sorry I value my privacy. Sorry I've stopped letting you butt in on my personal life."

He stared at her; his mouth slightly open. She turned to Harry and Ginny who had stopped in front of them.

"Hey," Harry grinned, "This is exhausting, isn't it? I don't know how Malfoy and Nott are still charming. According to Shacklebolt the two of them with Greengrass and River have tripled the Pureblood donations. Zabini and Parkinson are apparently schmoozing the reporters, too."

"Parkinson is really good at marketing events," Ginny said, begrudgingly, "Watched her talk the catering company into offering the Charity Committee a hefty discount in exchange for more marketing. It was actually pretty impressive."

Hermione shrugged, "I mean, it makes sense. They're Slytherins. They have to be at least a little bit charming for them to get ahead. Just because they're awful to us doesn't mean they're awful to everyone."

Harry raised a brow as Hermione defended them. Ginny rolled her eyes, used to Hermione now rationalizing the Slytherin behaviour of her new friends. Harry had known about Hermione's new friendships, but that didn't mean that the proof of it didn't unnerve him still.

Ron on the other hand wasn't taking it too well.

"They're the enemy, Hermione. Why are you defending them?" Ron demanded.

"This entire thing isn't black and white, Ronald," she explained, "That's not how this all works. They've been doing their part to fix the school, paying their reparations, and doing their parole duties. They haven’t broken any rules. Hexed any people. And have been on what could be considered their “best behaviour”. They have every right to expect to be treated with respect, like all people, because they're people. Is that not what we fought this war for?"

Before Ron could argue, Hermione stepped away. "Excuse me. I have to use the toilets."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Ginny asked, seeing the fight that was ready to erupt. Hermione shook her head, disappearing before Ron could stop her.

As Hermione wandered into the hallway she was pulled into an alcove. Before she could scream a large hand went over her mouth, pressing her against a wall.

"Hush," he growled as her eyes met stormy grey eyes, casting a silencing spell.

Hermione relaxed and looked up at him as his hands moved down to settle around her throat. She could see the rage there and part of her wanted to push him. Make him angrier.

"What are you doing?" she snapped. She pushed against his chest hard and his hand tightened slightly as a loud crack resounded outside. Hermione gasped and slapped his hand away. "I've been manhandled enough tonight thank you."

"Would you rather it be Weaselbee's hand," he snarled, his teeth bared.

Her eyes narrowed, "You don't own me, Draco."

Draco punched the wall behind her. Hermione flinched, but glared, knowing even when he got like this he was more likely to find Ron and hurt him than hurt her.

"Stop it!" she snapped, "You're acting ridiculous! You knew he was my date for tonight. It means nothing."

"Doesn't it?" he sneered, lightning and thunder flashing outside as rain poured, "That fucking rat has his hands all over you. It's driving me fucking insane. I want to break every bone in his fucking hands. Tell me, did you dress up for him? Do you enjoy everyone staring at you both like you're the perfect couple? Happy that you don't have to be ashamed of your boyfriend?"

"You, jealous idiot," she snapped, pulling him down to her height, kissing him hard, "I dressed up for _you_. And I'm more comfortable with you shouting at me right now than I have been all night. Why are you worried about Ron? I'm not ashamed of you, Draco. I'm _yours_."

Malfoy looked into her eyes then looked down at the necklace she wore, a strong silver chain with a small dragon with sapphire eyes wrapped around a sword with a pearl on its hilt. He rested his forehead against hers, his back arched to reach her.

"You'll be the death of me, Granger," he sighed, pressing his lips to hers as the storm grew stronger.

Hermione threaded her fingers through his hair, gripping roughly. Usually it was Draco who was the aggressor, but Hermione was frustrated, angry. She needed some sort of control. As her tongue fought his, she pressed against him, feeling his bulge against her. She sunk her teeth down into his soft bottom lip as she moved back, pushing his robes to the side, her nimble fingers pulling him free as the storm outside raged. She shivered with power as she heard him hiss with pleasure.

She wrapped her hands around him, kissing him hard, her tongue tasting his as he kissed her back, just as fiercely, pumping his length. Draco pulled the skirt of Hermione's dress up and yanked her underwear off, putting them in his pocket before wrapping his arms around thighs and lifting her up. Hermione casted a contraceptive spell just as he sunk into her. She cried out, arching into him. Draco groaned, feeling her squeeze around him as he gripped her waist hard enough to bruise. He pressed her against the wall, the rock digging into her back, as he drove into hard, all of his pent-up aggression, frustration, and lust driving him forward. Hermione clung to him, moaning his name like a chant, spilling from her lips. She met his thrusts just as aggressively, her nails digging into his back so hard he could feel them through his robes.

His long fingers slipped between them, rubbing her clit as she clung to him.

"You're mine, Granger," he growled, leaving a lovebite on her neck as he nipped and sucked on her neck, "Say it."

"I'm yours," she breathed, arching back as she came, hard.

Draco groaned, following her. They breathed heavily as he rested against her.

"Hermione?" they heard as she pressed her lips to his.

His arms tightened around her and she sighed, sadly, meeting his eyes.

"That storm came out of nowhere," they heard Harry say as they walked.

"Kinda reminded me of when Teddy throws tantrums and the storms brew in the house," Ginny replied.

"Where the bloody hell did she get to?" Ron growled.

"I thought for sure she'd be with Theo," Ginny muttered.

"Why didn't you tell us she was spending so much time with them?" Harry asked.

"I brought it up in my letters," she replied.

"Yeah, but they're very friendly. Like more than I expected," Harry replied.

"As long as she isn't spending all that time with Malfoy," Ron muttered, "That Death Eater'll probably 'Crucio' her the first chance he gets. You saw what he did to Thompson when he was arrested. And that week he spent in Azkaban after using his magic during probation. He's fucking crazy."

Draco's arms tensed around Hermione and she could see the rage in his eyes as lightning flashed and thunder crashed, strangely close. And she thought about every time Draco got angry or when Teddy did. Storms always seemed to start. Then she clung to the other parts of what Ron had said. Azkaban? When had Draco been in Azkaban?

"She and Malfoy actually get on real well. And he's actually been a lot less annoying than his friends," Ginny admitted, begrudgingly.

"And I hate to admit it, but he's great with Teddy," Harry muttered, "Watched him threaten a reporter who got too close to Teddy. It was terrifying."

"He's unhinged," Ron continued, "Hermione better be careful. He's a psycho; just like his fucking aunt."

Draco stepped away from Hermione, his eyes shielded, his expression hidden, and she knew he was compartmentalizing. Hiding his emotions from her.

"Did you ask her to end the break?" Ginny asked.

"Couldn't with all these people coming up to us tonight and her and Charlie talking all the bloody time about dragons," he muttered.

Draco's eyes flew to hers and for a minute she saw pain before it completely disappeared, and his eyes turned to steel. She reached for him, grimacing as she saw him flinch away. She balled her hands up in front of her and watched him. As her friends disappeared down the corridor Draco left the alcove without a word, heading straight to the ballroom.

Hermione casted a cleanup spell and a disillusionment charm before hurrying after him, stopping as she saw him stalking toward River. River took one look at him, her eyes flicking towards the door where Hermione was standing, watching them. Her lips were pursed and her eyes going the same steel colour as Draco's. Together they walked toward the apparition point and Hermione watched, desperate, but unable to do anything, as he disappeared from her sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying the story :) I'm having a lot of fun writing it. Thank you so much for taking the time to read it. I really do appreciate it.


	12. A New Existence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't usually offer warnings cuz this is rated 'M' buttttt....  
> Trigger warning: This chapter will have moments of extreme violence, suicidal remarks, and references to rape, kidnapping, and child trafficking.

Draco didn't go back to school. He didn't answer any of the letters that were piling up. No, he studied the materials that had been dropped off from the school and he bought a penthouse with Theo, started his auror training and buried himself in alcohol.

Theo watched him, worriedly. A week into February, a week's worth of Imbolc festivals, and he was curled up on the floor of their London flat, hungover, the empty bottle of fire whiskey sitting beside him.

He nudged him with his foot and Draco's bloodshot eyes peered up at him.

"We have to be at Riv's in an hour," Theo called, pulling on his outfit.

Draco grunted, and headed toward the bathroom. These training sessions every other day were the only thing really keeping him going. But, for the last week River had been away, breaking some curse for work on a tomb Gringott's had found. He rested his head against the shower wall, staring up as the water poured on him, trying to keep all of his thoughts apart so he wouldn't break the seal. It had taken all of the Fire Whiskey he could get his hands on to stop seeing those beautiful haunting brown eyes every time he shut his eyes.

Theo sat at the bar in his kitchen, staring at the bathroom door. He knew Draco wasn't coping well. He'd gotten his own letters from Hermione. He knew that Draco hadn't spoken to her in over a month and could see how much of a toil that was taking on him.

He had a horrible feeling that, like usual, even though Draco knew he had rushed into a decision his pride wouldn't let him retract that decision. Theo didn't mind dropping out of their eighth year to do auror work. He didn't mind living with Draco and studying from home while they partied every weekend at one pureblood’s or another's searching for clues. But, he did mind Draco using their new undercover job as a way to hide from his girlfriend and the pain she'd caused him.

Theo pushed his hand roughly through his curls and tugged gently, staring at the wall. He'd seen Draco go into these dangerous spirals so many times, but this was the first time Theo couldn't see the end of his mood swing. Theo always knew when it was time to step in and put Draco in his place, but not this time. This time, all he could see was Draco destroying himself with drink.

He knew he shouldn't have written to River, but this was bigger than him now. Draco wasn't partying or acting out because he was a ridiculous teenager with too much aggression. This had the signature of a man drinking himself into forgetfulness until he gave out.

And if anyone could whip Draco back into shape it was her. She didn't coddle him like he was used to. And unlike the rest of them, she had the temper to handle his rage.

Draco stepped into the living room and Theo watched him.

"Let's go," Draco growled, his head throbbing.

Theo nodded, stepping into the floo with Draco.

"Lestrange Place," he called.

As soon as they stepped through, they realized that they were directly inside the dueling chamber.

"Shit..." Theo muttered, realizing that River wasn't going to _just_ talk to Draco about his behaviour.

A hex flew at them and both of them ducked. Draco moved slowly, his hangover making it hard for him to move as fast as he wanted. He whipped his wand out and it flew out of his hand. He growled and glared at his cousin who was unbuttoning her robes.

"Have you gotten slower, cousin?" she sneered, tossing her robes aside.

Her tank top and sweats told Draco that this wasn't going to be one of their more relaxed duels. She pulled her hair up into a bun as Draco grabbed a sword from the wall, keeping it between them as he stepped toward his wand. She hexed him again, silently and he dodged it with the sword as he gripped his wand and threw a hex her way. She easily countered it and he felt her in his mind.

"That isn't fair!" he snapped, throwing a dagger at her.

She blocked it, grabbing a sword as she gripped her wand in her left hand and charged him.

"All is fair in war, Draco," she scoffed, bringing the sword down.

He parried with his own sword, trying to focus from the pounding in his head and the exhaustion in his limbs. But, River moved the sword, unrelenting, before she shot a hex at him.

He rolled on the floor and threw a hex at her. She blocked it, charging forward. Draco dodged a hex, just barely, a cut slicing his cheek as he charged her. He slammed her hand against the floor and the sword clattered to the ground as she flipped them over, slamming his head back into the floor.

"FUCK!" he shouted, roughly pushing her away. "EXPELLIARMUS!"

River's wand flew out of her hand and she swung her leg up, kicking his out of his. He hissed in pain, but barely had time to react as she swung her fists at his face. He dodged and blocked, swinging his own fists at her. He slipped as River lunged and she pinned him down. She pushed his arm back against him. He hissed in pain and she smirked.

"Pathetic," she snapped, "So, busy wallowing in your drink you can't even fight off a girl."

She slammed him down on the ground and he glared up at her as she stood.

"You got the jump on me, plus a battle trained Order member is definitely a lot stronger than me," he snapped, his ego wounded, more than his body.

She tsked, "Draco, anyone can sneak up on you, anywhere. You know that. And you don't think I don't recognize your loss of motor skills and focus? You were improving. This is clearly incoordination from being hungover. You think a Death Eater is going to let a traitor go just because he's a little hungover? You're pathetic. Just like Lucius. Wallowing in self pity for a situation you created for yourself! Please, recall that you left Granger and that you accepted the Ministry's offer to get your week stint in Azkaban expunged from your record and your sentence reduced!"

She glared at him and he glared back. He knew she was right, but he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction.

"If I'm such a fuck all why bother?" he snarled, towering over her.

She scoffed, looking up at him, her teeth bared, "I ask myself the same thing! I don't know why any of us bother! For once in your life stop being a fucking coward! Be worth the witch who keeps begging for your attention."

He froze as she threw the letters from his apartment on the ground around him. He swallowed hard and looked around him.

"Stop hiding," she said, her voice low.

Theo stepped forward and tugged on Draco's arm, "We're worried, Draco. We want to help you, but this has gotten out of hand."

Draco didn't look at them, his eyes were glued to the loops of Hermione's letters, the slight slant that told him she'd been diligently writing.

He rubbed his face and looked up at Theo.

"I'm sorry, Theo," he breathed.

Theo hugged him and Draco hugged him back, his hold on his self-control breaking. He broke into sobs as the weeks he'd suppressed flew into him.

"I wish I would've died," he sobbed into Theo's chest.

Theo's heart clenched as he watched Draco break. He looked at River, at a loss of what to do.

"Don't say that," she murmured, rubbing his back, "Don't ever say that, Draco."

"What would it matter?" he sobbed, "You should all forget about me. Hermione should find someone better. My own parents abandoned me. I should've killed myself. Everyone would be better without me."

Theo gripped onto Draco's robes, shocked to hear his best friend's words. Where would Theo be without Draco? Without Draco's friendship, Theo would've been dead years ago. He let tears spill down his cheeks as he supported Draco's weight against him, but River pulled him to face her.

"We wouldn't be," she hissed, tears in her eyes as her piercing gaze, seeing him and accepting him. His sobs tore through River as she pulled him close. His face was burrowed into her neck as he hugged her tightly. Her own tears sliding down her cheeks silently as she gripped onto him.

"You are loved, Draco," she whispered, once he'd calmed, "I love you. Aunt Meda loves you. Teddy loves you. Theo, Pansy and even Blaise love you."

She pulled away and cupped his face in her hands. "Family is what you make it. And we will always stand with you. If you weren't here we wouldn't be the same."

He sniffled and looked down at his mark, but she caught his chin forcing him to bring his eyes back up to hers. She covered his Death Eater mark with her hand so neither of them could see it.

"You are more than this mark. More than your sins," she assured.

"I just want it to be gone. I just want to go back to before any of this ever happened," he breathed, "But, I deserve to be reminded it of it, every single day of my life."

She pulled down her shirt sleeve and showed him a tattoo he'd seen a thousand times. It was a tiny black cat on her shoulder.

"Underneath this tattoo is a scar left by Bellatrix Lestrange," she confessed, "My dear old mother used to hex me while trying to teach me Occulmency and control before I even owned a wand."

Draco's eyes widened in disbelief. He didn't know much about Aunt Bella and Rodolphus's relationship with River, but he'd known how mad Bella had been in the end. She had hexed and crucio'd Draco while he'd been a Death Eater, readying him for battle. But, what had River had to endure at nine that she had been scarred.

"And you know what my dad used to do," Theo breathed, "Without our friendship do you think I would've escaped with just this scar on my face and the ones on my wrists?"

"We're all hiding from something," River finished, intertwining her fingers with Theo's, "We all have scars and hidden pain. And one day we'll cover your pain the way we cover our own."

He nodded, understanding what she meant. The pain lived inside them, not just in the physical reminders. Her skin was covered in the art of her memories.

"But, I have to wait until after we deal with these Death Eaters," he muttered, knowing his duty, "I still have to appear to be one of them."

She nodded, "But, there are things we can do to help you not look like you're following your father's dark path. First off, no more drunken stupors."

He conceded, seeing her wisdom.

"Fine," he replied.

"Secondly, let's cut this awful hair and get your clothing tailored properly. You’re starting to look more like Lucius than a blend of Narcissa and he. And that's quite a disservice to you, Draco. You're a lot more handsome than that."

She smirked at him and he rolled his eyes. It was just like her to go for his ego. He knew he was a handsome man, and like she said, he knew he was more handsome than his father.

She stood up and reached down for his hand. He gripped her wrist, admiring the tattoos closer now as she pulled him up to his feet.

“Can we get me a tattoo while we're at it?" he asked, "I might not be able to cover this mark, but I can add more that actually mean something to me."

* * *

Almost two months had come and gone since the charity ball and Hermione hadn't talked to Draco in that entire time. After she'd gotten back she waited for him to come into the dorm, but instead had found Neville moving in. When she'd found McGonagall she'd told her that Draco had broken his parole and had been remanded to house arrest and while he was still scheduled to take his N.E.W.T.s, he wouldn't be returning as a normal student.

But, no matter who she asked about how Draco had broken house arrest no one could give her a real answer. Harry had cited Auror confidentiality, McGonagall had claimed she didn't know, River had said she wasn't allowed to talk about it per Draco's request and Parkinson and Zabini wouldn't tell her anything. Something about Slytherin unity. And while neither Slytherin were avoiding her, they also weren't seeking her out anymore.

She also wondered where Theo had gone. He hadn't returned either and that bothered her even more. She sighed, shutting her book. She rested back, wishing one of them would at least answer her letters. She missed Draco, but she was also just extremely worried.

She thought back to that night, remembering how angry he'd been. What had he done in his anger? She'd written to him that night and every morning since, hoping he'd answer. But, not one letter in all that time. How was she supposed to fix things if he didn't answer? How could she explain herself if he didn't give her the time of day?

She hated that she hadn't had a peaceful night's sleep since before the holidays. She also hated that whenever she was excited about something the person she wanted to tell wasn't around. Her heart ached when she sat in the Common Room, hoping he'd walk into the room, complaining about Slughorn or Finnegan as Boo and Crooks curled up in her lap. She missed curling up with him as they read, and his scent was starting to disappear from her sheets. She missed him in the worst way. She could barely focus without her mind thinking about how Draco would've asked her a million questions while his fingers tugged gently on her curls, watching them spring. She missed him.

And that's why she was wandering around the grounds, rather than staying in her room. Why she needed to pace rather than curl up with a good book.

"Lupercalia will be in a few days," she heard Blaise say as she neared the courtyard she knew they liked to smoke in, "Mamma got permission for us to leave for a few days for the celebration."

"Why are we going?" Pansy demanded.

"Mamma is blaming me for Nott and Lestrange breaking up her illegal parties. She's demanding my presence there if anything goes astray. And since you're my girlfriend," he said, and Hermione could almost see his sneer in her mind's eye, "You have to come along. Lupercalia is about sex and fertility, Parkinson, the gossip if you aren't there is counterproductive."

Hermione heard Pansy groan.

If Nott and Lestrange were going to be there, did that mean Draco would be there too? Hermione stepped into the courtyard and Pansy's eyes went wide as she took her in.

"What's Lupercalia?" she asked, walking toward them.

Blaise's dark eyes took her in, and he sighed. "An old Roman festival Italian wizards celebrate."

"Is Draco going to be there?" Hermione demanded.

"You're not coming to Lupercalia," Blaise replied, instead of answering her.

She glared, "That isn't what I was asking."

"You already knew Draco was going the minute you asked the question, Granger," he scoffed, "Don't insult either of our intelligences by acting stupid. It's unbecoming."

She blushed, but raised her chin, "I deserve answers, Blaise."

"I agree," He conceded, bluntly, "But, Lupercalia isn't the time or place."

"Why not?" she demanded.

"Don't," Pansy warned.

Blaise raised a brow at Pansy before looking at Hermione, "Because Granger, it's a fertility festival created by male wizards and condemned by most witches."

"You said your mother is hosting it," she argued.

"Yes, to make money off of a bunch of purebloods who would rather not have it known that they practice sexual deviance with drugged muggles and Beings," he said, letting the vulgar image hang between them.

Hermione blushed. "Why is Draco..."

Blaise sneered, "That isn't any of your business, Granger."

"Stop it," Pansy snapped, "He's not going to...he's not there to celebrate, Granger."

"What is he doing then?" Hermione demanded.

"You lost your right to know," Blaise said, easily, "You won't be coming. End of."

Hermione raised a brow at him. End of?

* * *

Draco stared down at his new tattoo before looking at the Irish witch beside him. Her white blonde hair was shorn close to her head. She smiled down at her handy work as she called River and River stepped through with Theo. River inspected the long Celtic-style three headed dragon that wrapped from his bicep, up his shoulder and down his side.

"Chiara, you've outdone yourself," River said, impressed.

The woman flashed her a grin, "Thank you, Rivie. It was a lot of fun."

Draco smiled at the woman. "Thank you, Lobosca."

Chiara squeezed his shoulder. "It's the least I can do for what you guys are about to do for me."

"We'll get her back," River promised, squeezing her hand gently.

"They'll sacrifice her like she's another wolf," Chiara whimpered, tears shining in her eyes, sitting down and covering her hand with her mouth, "Just because she's Greyback's."

River shushed one of her oldest friends, hugging her tightly, "Raksha's going to be fine. I promise. It took us a little while to track her down, but we'll bring her home."

Draco's heart twisted as he thought about their next mission. He didn't know Lobosca. He knew she worked in the Ministry's Department of Mysteries. He knew she was a werewolf and a witch. But, that didn't mean his heart didn't break for her story. Trapped and raped by Fenrir Greyback her first year at the Ministry and overcoming the tragedy just to have her daughter stolen by the son of an imprisoned Death Eater, Gregory Goyle. Someone Draco had known intimately. No witch was safe in his hands. Especially nine-year-old Raksha Lobosca.

He took Chiara's hand and peered up at the witch from his seat, "I promise. Theo and I will bring your daughter back. No matter what."

Chiara smiled, kissing his cheek. Chiara had spent months with no hope but seeing the determination in his eyes she knew she could count on them. "Ready to cut that mop off?"

"You have no idea, Lobo," River breathed.

He nodded, chuckling softly. River smirked as she took the enchanted clippers and brought it to the side of his head.

* * *

Hermione felt completely out of place as she stood between Pansy and Blaise, feeling like their plaything. Her eyes widened as she took in the expanse of green as Blaise led the way from their apparation point through vines of grapes.

"Family winery," he explained, as he led them up stone stairs to a beautiful veranda looking out to the Mediterranean Sea.

Hermione gasped, staring out. Pansy rolled her eyes, nudging her forward.

"You'll have all the time in the world to look around after the talking points," she whispered, heading inside.

"Blaise, darling," a crisp voice called as an elegant woman with Phoenician red hair and beautiful coffee skin, her eyes a beautiful shade of hazel, stepped forward. Beyond that Hermione didn’t know what the woman looked like. That was all that was visible behind an elegant solid black mask.

"Mamma," Blaise replied, kissing her cheek.

"Pansy," she greeted, kissing the air beside her cheek.

"Keket," Pansy replied, smiling, "This is our guest, Helena."

Keket Zabini took in Hermione, whose hair was smoothed by potions and her face obscured by a plain silver mask. Keket's lips pursed.

"Blaise, sai che siamo sotto inchiesta. Perché porteresti un estraneo?" she chastised. (Blaise, you know we're under investigation. Why would you bring an outsider?)

Blaise lit a cigarette, his face devoid of all emotion as per usual. He shrugged.

"I'm not the one under investigation," he replied, leading Pansy and Hermione inside, ignoring the disapproval on Keket's face.

Guests were surrounding them, and Hermione could feel her face heat up as she saw groups of witches and wizards in different states of pleasure and undress around the room. She turned away, feeling her face burn.

Hermione frowned as Blaise led them to where the feast table was laid out.

"We used to have elaborate feasts, but since Mamma's in between husbands it's buffet style," Blaise chatted, looking up at a painted portrait of an elegant Italian man with beautiful dark hair and brown eyes in blue dress robes, his arm around Keket Zabini and a small infant in his other arm.

Hermione stood beside Blaise, looking up at the painting.

"Is this your father?" she asked.

"Armand Zabini," he said quietly, his eyes filled with a deep sadness Hermione wasn't used to seeing in the wizard, "He was the host of Lupercalia and a few other untoward festivities before he died in a duel when I was six. Mamma took the reins of his seedy business directly after. It was these kinds of parties that made the Zabini Fortune. But, if you ask anyone it's our Pomegranate wine."

"I'm sorry, Blaise," she murmured.

He shrugged, turning away and downing a glass of wine, "You should try some before someone slips some unknown drug into it."

Pansy glared across the room as she pointed Theo's unmistakable perfectly quaffed hair. Hermione searched the area around him, searching for Draco, but didn't see him.

"He can come to Lupercalia but can't answer the five letters I sent him asking what they were doing coming to this thing," Pansy muttered.

"You know Theo and Draco," Blaise said, waving his hand in the space beside his head before tugging on Hermione's robes, adjusting them, "Have you lost weight, Granger? I've specifically tailored these to perfection."

He looked quite annoyed as he tugged at the material before giving up. He huffed as his mother's voice called out.

"Welcome, esteemed guests, to another Lupercalia," Keket called, "This year is quite different than the last, but I always deliver, yes? This night we celebrate the saving of great wizards, Romulus and Remus. Wizards who brought Rome forward to become something great. We celebrate the great She-Wolf who nursed them while they grew so their dynasty would bloom. We celebrate the fertility of the She-Wolf's nurturing and the power of the twins. While this year our carnal desires must be muted for those of us with more exotic tastes, we will continue our Fertility Chase. And our prize is brought to us from our esteemed guest: Monsignor Gregory Goyle Jr."

The room filled with claps and Hermione joined as Gregory Goyle stepped forward, grinning with delight. Her body shuddered with disgust and Pansy moved slightly in front of her. She could see Theo across from her, his wand gripped tightly in his hand.

Gregory pulled on a chain and a small child stumbled forward. Hermione's breath caught in her throat and even Blaise tensed.

"A werewolf," Keket called, "The perfect creature to chase in the woods while you also chase your pleasure. The first to catch her will own a pretty and rare, white wolf. And the rest of you will...well, there's a reason we worship fertility on this night."

Gregory unchained the girl and glared at her with hungry eyes, "Run."

The girl backed away before taking off.

"Let the chase begin!" Keket shouted.

The room filled with witches and wizards disappearing into the Zabini's vineyard. Hermione gripped her wand, the sleak-eazy potion slowly losing its potency as her magic crackled through her hair. Blaise was across the room and in his mother's face in seconds. Pansy tugged Hermione forward with her as they caught Blaise's angry words.

"That child isn't old enough for the old leachers you bring here!" he snarled, "What are you thinking? If you're caught you could go to Azkaban forever! Do you realize how stupid it was to bring such a young..."

"Blaise, that's enough," Theo called, stepping forward, handing Keket a parchment, "Here's your pardon."

Blaise's eyes narrowed, "You told me she was under investigation, not being charged."

"We made sure she can't be charged. Ever," Theo replied, "Immunity in exchange for Goyle and a few other wizards here tonight at large."

Hermione frowned, realizing that Theo sounded like a government employee. An auror.

"What's going on?" she demanded.

Theo's eyes narrowed as he took her in. He swore and glared at the two other Slytherins.

"Why is Granger here?" he snapped, "Are you crazy?! Draco's going to flip..."

"No one tells me what to do!" Hermione snapped back, "I wouldn't have had to force them to bring me here if Draco had answered any of my letters."

He sighed, "I have to get out there. Draco won't be able to take Goyle down and catch Raksha. Stay put. The three of you. We'll discuss this when I get back."

"We can help," Hermione argued.

Theo groaned, glaring up at the ceiling, "Circe, help me."

He met her eye, "Hermione, I, more than anyone, admire your Gryffindor bravery. But, this isn't the time for it."

Hermione huffed, "You need help finding that girl. And four is better than one."

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" he demanded.

She shook her head and he sighed.

"Fine, you three, look for the girl. Her name's Raksha. Tell her that you were sent by Chiara," he commanded, heading out into the vineyard.

* * *

Hermione didn't know how far she ran but stopped as she caught sight of a white blonde head.

"Raksha?" she called, stepping toward the large tree. A small face peered out to look at her. "It's okay...I'm Hermione Granger..."

"You saved Hogwarts," the girl whispered.

"You can trust me," Hermione called softly, reaching for her. The girl flinched and Hermione grasped her mind for the name, "Chiara. Chiara sent me and my friends to come help you."

"Mama?" the girl whispered, before launching herself into Hermione. Hermione caught her breath as the girl practically knocked the wind out of her. She held her tightly.

"Come on, we have to find my friends," Hermione said, quietly, leading her back through the vineyard towards the forest when a hex flew passed her. Raksha cried out, burrowing into Hermione's side. Hermione pulled her wand free, her mask falling off.

Goyle glared, seeing her.

"Granger," he snarled, barking the Cruciatus curse.

Hermione cried out, dropping to her knees. Hermione's body trembled with the force of the curse and she whimpered. She pushed Raksha back, "Run! Into the woods, hurry!"

* * *

"Realistically, this is your fault," Theo argued, "You should have answered her letters. Did you really think she wouldn't try to get to you?"

"Shut up," Draco growled, "Let's find Raksha so I can find Granger and get her back to the fucking school before she hurts herself."

Theo and Draco were stalking through the vineyard when the small witch appeared. She ran directly into Theo.

"You have to help! He's going to kill her!" the young girl screamed, "Please, you have to help her! He's hurting her!"

"Hey, hey, calm down," Theo called, cupping her face in his hands, "Who's hurting her? Who are you talking about?"

"Miss Granger!" she shouted, "I'm supposed to find her friends!"

Draco tensed, taking off in the direction the girl had come. He could hear Granger's cry of pain and he snarled, deep in his throat.

"Expelliarmus," he shouted, watching Goyle's wand fly from his hands.

Hermione peered up into his steel gaze as the world faded. Draco gripped Goyle and slammed his fist into his face, so hard his knuckles busted and slammed Goyle against a tree, shaking him, the rage in him boiling as he roared, watching Goyle's eyes roll in the back of his head.

He turned quickly, lifting Hermione into his arms.

* * *

Hermione's head pounded as she slowly opened her eyes. She frowned, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings, though the room felt familiar. She groaned, sitting up and was stopped by familiar hands.

"Slow, Granger," he murmured. Her eyes shot up from the arms she realized were cradling her back against him.

Hermione yanked away, glaring at him. He looked exhausted and upset as he watched her. Hermione's eyes roved over him, hating to admit he looked good.

"You cut your hair," she said, dumbly, cursing herself for wanting to reach out and touch it.

The sides were shaved close and right down the middle his long silky hair was braided. It made his features seem more dangerous. He reminded her of the elven men she'd read about in books. She bit her lip.

He reached out, his fingers burying in her curls, "I'm so glad you're okay."

Hermione pulled away and glared, "Where have you been?"

Draco sighed, looking away. "Are you ready to head home?"

"Answer my question, Draco," she snapped.

"What do you want me to say, Granger? I've been here. And there. And everywhere," he said, coldly.

"Why did you leave? Why haven't you answered my letters?" she demanded.

"Hermione, we can talk about this later. You need your rest," Draco argued, his eyes closing.

"No, Draco, we'll talk about this now. I deserve some answers," she growled.

"Later, Granger," he muttered, the door opening wide.

River stood at the door, a troubled expression on her face, "Potter and Chang are here."

Draco rose and Hermione moved to get up.

"Hermione, please," he pleaded, shutting his eyes, "Please, stay here and rest. I promise after we can talk about anything you want, but right now..."

"No," she argued, "I'm not giving you a chance to disappear again. I'm coming with you."

He sighed but held his hand out for her to take. She hesitated and he looked at her sadly.

"Afraid of what Potter'll say?" he said, wryly, but she could see the sadness in his eyes.

If Draco could be brave and tell her he wanted her, she could be brave and stay by his side to learn the answers to her questions.

Hermione met his gaze and intertwined their fingers. "Lead the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not one of my fave chapters but I was extremely tired each day lol. But, I'm happy with it! Hope you guys like it! Thank you again for taking the time to read this!


End file.
